<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Цели, средства и пути by Fridanes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437205">Цели, средства и пути</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes'>Fridanes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witche, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Беты (редакторы): Dark_Lord_Esti (https://ficbook.net/authors/47107)<br/>Фэндом: Сапковский Анджей «Ведьмак», The Witcher, Ведьмак (кроссовер)<br/>Пейринг или персонажи: Геральт из Ривии/Лютик , Геральт из Ривии/Юлиан Альфред Панкрац виконт де Леттенхоф, Плотва и все, кто под руку попался<br/>Рейтинг: NC-17<br/>Размер: Миди<br/>Статус: закончен<br/>Метки: Счастливый финал, Приключения, ООС, Нецензурная лексика, Романтика, Юмор, AU, UST</p><p>Описание: Сидел себе Геральт спокойно. Никого ни трогал. Никуда не лез. Он был он хорошим ведьмаком. Образцовым. И за какие грехи ему достался самый отбитый трубадур?</p><p>Посвящение: Любимой музе Delirious lady, которая музит так, что Эрато с Талией сгрызли свои лиры с досады.</p><p>Примечания автора: Мои любимые классические архетипы. Никакнон. Кроссовер всего со всем. Мое вдохновение. Где хочу там и беру. Слушайте, если вам нужны каноничные персонажи и каноническое развитие событий – это не ко мне. Это к Сапковскому, Нетфликсу, СД Проджекту, туда куда-то. Здесь фанфик. Здесь чешут кинки. Я автор – я так вижу.<br/>Фик чуток укуренный и временами угашенный.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Знакомство может начаться и с пинка.</p><p>Японскя пословица</p><p> </p><p><br/>      Геральт старался не привлекать к себе внимания. Правда, при его габаритах и внешности сделать подобное довольно затруднительно. Что скромничать-то? Красавец-мужчина специфической внешности. Однако, сегодня удалось пристроиться у стены и обойтись без любопытствующих взглядов. Интерес местного общества был сосредоточен на другом объекте. Посреди трактира стоял павлин и заливался соловьем. То есть, трубадур что-то там бренчал на лютне, голося почти невменяемый бред. Наконец вопли закончились. <br/>      – Прошу выразить свою благодарность, – павлин сдернул лиловый, расшитый серебром берет с головы. <br/>      В шапку полетели монеты, булки, яблоки. Недовольный толстяк послал докучливого трубадура на хер. Тот не оставался в долгу: <br/>      – Оставьте при себе свои эротические фантазии. <br/>      Мужик понял, что ему сказали гадость, когда его подняли на смех, но не сообразил, в чём именно она заключается. Сам же павлин, пакостно ухмыляясь, продолжал двигаться по залу с некой грацией. Двигался-двигался и, оказавшись у стола Геральта, один жестом выгреб из тока подачки и нахлобучил его на голову. <br/>      – Тут все высказались о моем пении. Может, и у тебя найдётся пара слов? <br/>      К столу подошла служанка: <br/>      – Ещё что надо? <br/>      Девица была во вкусе Геральта – есть за что и есть куда. Только с её лба не сходила озабоченная складка. К тому же, за все время она никому, включая Геральта, не подарила своей улыбки. Ловить тут нечего, даже за серебро. Впрочем, с последним всё равно было негусто. Так и не дождавшись ответа,  девица отошла. Павлин остался. <br/>      Геральт молчал. <br/>      – Так что? Найдется хоть пара слов для поэта? – переспросил парень, не сводя с  него многообещающего взора. <br/>      Похоже, Геральта нагло клеили. Да не вопрос. При его-то жизни, когда мотаешься туда-сюда, нигде не задерживаясь и на каждом шагу рискуешь шкурой, перестаешь заморачиваться такой фигней, как пол. Мальчик, девочка, какая разница в задницу? Тем более Геральт уже оценил гибкую стройную фигуру, к которой приятным дополнением шла симпатичная мордаха с большими чуть навыкате светлыми глазами и чистой кожей. Одет парень был не просто нарядно – слишком дорого для простого трубадура. По ходу  задница в бархате... ладно, в хорошем сукне, искала приключений. На сегодняшний вечер она их нашла.<br/>      По идее, достаточно легкого кивка головой, потом позвать хозяина и договориться о комнате. Но парень так откровенно рисовался, и был так уверен, что захотелось сбить с него спесь:<br/>      – Твои стихи. Ты не знаешь, о чем пишешь.<br/>      Парень вздернул нос:<br/>      – Вот как? Может, ты и прав. Я не сражался с драконом и не был ни в одной битве. Я всего лишь поэт и музыкант. Но, – он склонился К Геральту, отчего разговор стал и вовсе интимным, – если ты мне расскажешь... Или даже покажешь, я воспою тебя. Ты же ведьмак?Сражаешься с чудовищами?<br/>      Хм. Теперь это так называется? Пора перемещаться в более подходящее место. Иначе этот юный соблазнитель ляжет прямо на столе. Геральт встал и как можно более значительно сказал:<br/>      – Пойдем. И расскажу, и покажу.<br/>      – Сейчас?<br/>      Светлые глаза полыхнули голубым огнем. Геральт на секунду усомнился в человеческой природе их обладателя.<br/>      – А что тянуть-то?<br/>      – Не могу не согласиться с таким подходом.<br/>      Парень подскочил, подхватил лютню с плащом и направился к выходу. Геральт пожал плечами. Наверно, его сегодняшний любовник остановился в другом месте. Да и ладно. Геральт не прихотлив. Расплатившись за еду и выпивку, он вышел из трактира и слегка напрягся. Парень ждал его. Вместе с Плотвой. Вообще ничего сакрального в Плотве не было. Один раз её пришлось даже заложить. Но нахальство, с каким первый встречный держал Плотву под уздцы, задело. Геральт спокойно предупредил:<br/>      – Не трогай мою лошадь.<br/>      – У-у-у! Как грозно. Я не обижу такую славную лошадку. Или ты решил, что я её уведу? А вот это уже оскорбительно. Впрочем, ты же меня совсем не знаешь. Но да ладно, у нас будет время познакомиться поближе. Пойдем быстрее.<br/>      Геральт унял начинающее подступать к горлу раздражение. Парень, в сущности, безвреден и просто хотел побыстрее трахнуться. Казалась ещё немного, и он начнет бить копытом, как молодой нетерпеливый жеребчик. Геральт мысленно усмехнулся, взял Плотву под уздцы и отправился следом.<br/>      Парень шёл впереди и оглядывался, словно боялся, что Геральт передумает. Да щас!<br/>      Нетерпение, с каким этот симпатяга ждал приключений заводило. Если бы он хоть чуть поменьше тараторил, но куда там. Вопросы сыпались, как овес из кормушки Плотвы.<br/>      Напрасно Геральт ссылался на кодекс, повелевающий ему молчать о своих приключениях.<br/>      – О! В таком случае мой долг, как поэта, лично засвидетельствовать события. Воспеть твои подвиги, чтоб люди знали о своих героях. Мне же твой кодекс ничего не запрещает. Может, и мне следует составить свой поэтический кодекс, обязывающий слагать оды о всём, что вижу? Кстати, а мы куда идем? На кого охотиться будем? Вурдалак, чёрт?<br/>      Тут Геральт обратил внимание, что они уже вообще-то не только вышли из деревни, но и отошли от неё как минимум на милю. Геральта с запозданием посетило озарение. Этот придурок действительно хотел в поход. В поход! С Геральтом! Да! Разряженный трубадур собрался стать его спутником! Вместо того, чтоб просто трахнуться! Прикусив губу чуть ли не до крови, Геральт собрался пояснить, чтоб это павлин, этот петух кохинорский катился на все четыре стороны. Но тут петух-павлин восторженно выпалил:<br/>      – Кого бы ты не победил, твое имя будет прославлено в веках! Имя Мясника и Блавикена.<br/>      Геральт хорошо владел своими эмоциями. Обычно. Отсюда и пошла сказка про отсутствие всяких чувств. Но всему есть предел. Обломали с еблей до ноющих яиц. Как последнего дебила заставили покинуть уютный трактир с выпивкой и жратвой, в добавок это прозвище, что режет серпом по яйцам. Геральт, конечно мутант, воспитанный в лучших традициях Каэр Морхена. Однако и его терпение не бесконечно. Кулак впечатался павлину поддых.<br/>      Павлин шлепнулся на задницу и уставился на Геральта своими глазищами. На раненного оленя не тянул. Но на обиженного ребёнка вполне. Стало почти стыдно. В конце концов, злиться стоило только на себя. Парень явно не понимал, за что ему прилетело. Геральт открыл рот чтоб извиниться, когда услышал:<br/>      – У тебя серьезные проблемы с самоконтролем, заниженная самооценка и трудности в общении из-за бедного словарного запаса. Ты даже агрессию свою не можешь выразить словами.<br/>      «Блядь» – пришлось проглотить. Геральт залез в седло с твердым намерением оставить павлина позади. Парень встал, отряхнулся и уставился на Геральта. Геральт легонько сдавил бока Плотвы пятками. Плотва сделала шаг. Один. Геральт еще раз пришпорил Плотву. Плотва вместо бодрой рыси неторопливо застучала копытами. Что за дела? Плотва явно не собиралась прибавлять скорость.<br/>      Оборзевший вкрай Павлин подошел ближе:<br/>      – Давай так. Ты истребляешь чудовищ. Я об этом пою. Мне вдохновение и интересные тексты. Тебе слава и новое имя. Какое ты хочешь? У тебя медальон с изображением волка? Белый волк? Красиво. Договорились?<br/>      – Нет.<br/>      Геральт хотел снова пришпорить Плотву, но та повернула голову к Павлину и даже ткнулась мордой ему куда-то в бок.<br/>      – Тшшш, милая, твой хозяин велел мне тебя не трогать. Хотя тебя меня можно. М?<br/>      Геральт не был уверен кого парень спрашивал да и вообще странно. Словить леща, но все равно увязаться за Геральтом ради стихов? Походу просто чокнутый. Проехав еще сотню-другую, Геральт подумал, что неплохо бы узнать имя психа, чтоб в случае чего объезжать его козьими тропами по кривой дуге.<br/>      – Как тебя зовут?<br/>      – Оу! А я все ждал когда ты спросишь. Лютик. Мой творческий псевдоним.<br/>      Кличка, короче.<br/>      – А по-человечески?<br/>      – Юлиан.<br/>      – Геральт из Ривии.<br/>      – Я знаю. Наслышан о твоих подвигах...<br/>      Стало ясно – Геральт сегодня совершил еще одну ошибку. Лютик, решив что взаимное представление что-то значит, снова принялся трещать и не подумал отставать. Плотва в ответ на понукания издала обиженное ржание. Всем видом говоря, что галоп, или рысь по такой каменистой дороге следует приравнивать к жестокому обращению с животными.<br/>      <br/>      Настойчивый злобный голос ввинчивался прям в мозг. В голове какие-то мерзкие твари устроили танцы с бубнами. Геральт моргнул. Свет тут же немилосердно резанул по глазам. Вокруг все плыло. Проморгавшись и попробовав пошевелиться, Геральт обнаружил себя связанным и прислоненным к стене в каком-то гроте. Мечи лежали в трех саженях.<br/>      Рядом сидел Лютик, такой же связанный, но только с заткнутым ртом.<br/>      – Мы-м. Мгы-мыг-му. Мммм-мы. Угм! – доказывал он что-то стоявшей рядом девице.<br/>      Над ними возвышалась раскрашенная в цвет красного дерева девица с надутыми щеками и мужик-рыцарь печального образа. Если судить по острым оттопыренным ушам и неестественно гладкой коже, их похитители принадлежали к эльфийской расе.<br/>      Давно Геральт так знатно не проебывался. Да. Бывают такие дни,    когда,  что называется, не везёт, не идёт и не лежит. Сначала с еблей обломают, потом прешься неведомо куда неведомо зачем, а под ухом некий трубадур жужжит и тренькает на своей лютне. И как вишенка на торте – зачетный удар по темечку. И кто виноват? Увы, не Лютик. А всего-то поспособствовал... кто там такой стрёмный в кустах с рогами отирается в трех милях от деревни? Схватил за рога. Оказалось,  оно разговаривало. Только начали беседу, как в голове раздался треск.<br/>      Сиди теперь,  лупай и гадай, когда хваленая ведьмачья способность восстанавливаться угомонит в голове  нечисть.<br/>      – Вы,  люди,  мните себя хозяевами этого мира! – ездила по ушам девица. – Кто дал вам право занимать это место? Вы разрушили мир своими полями!<br/>      – Птфу! Поэтому вы решили убить музыканта и ведьмака, который,  как известно, вообще не человек. Логично, – не без сарказма заметил Лютик, наконец-то сумевший выплюнуть тряпку.<br/>      Девица от души заехала Лютику с ноги по ребрам и снова сунула в рот ему тряпку.<br/>      Тот жалобно мекнул.<br/>      – Хватит, – сказал Геральт, – Он всего лишь поэт.<br/>      Девица пнула его. Раз, другой, третий. Ага. Наивная. Кожаная куртка на войлочном подкладе иногда неплохо защищала. А если мышцы напрячь, то она скорее ногу сломает.<br/>      Однако обозлённая остроухая решила,  что физиономия Геральта более подходящая мишень.<br/>      Точно наивная. Геральт позволил ей замахнутся, но стойло ей приблизится, как треснул её лбом. Минус на минус дал плюс. Башка прошла.<br/>      – Мн-мн-мн! – откоментировал Лютик.<br/>      Девица обиделась и в отместку сломала лютню.<br/>      – Уммммм! – запрыгал Лютик в ужасе, или гневе, или печали. Хрен его разберёшь.<br/>      – Надо их грохнуть, – сообщила девица Блондинистому эльфу с кислой рожей..<br/>      – Ум-умн?<br/>      Эльф поджал губёшки и вздернул нос:<br/>      – Я не хотел вашей смерти. У меня нет выбора. Я должен защитить свой народ.<br/>      – Мн? – скептически заметил Лютик, за что снова заслужил пинок от эльфиской психопатки.<br/>      Эльф красиво развернулся к Лютику:<br/>      – Земли погублены. Культура в упадке. Сам хаос, – Эльф патетически замолк,  чтоб пленники могли прочувствовать уровень пафоса, – уже загрязнен вами! Искусственно изменён, чтоб люди могли колдовать.<br/>      Мдя, изменение хаоса – это он мощно загнул. Эльф продолжал накручивать себя все больше и больше. Их цивилизацию разрушили. Мирное сосуществование не возможно.<br/>      Люди плодятся,  как кролики,  и никакого пиетета перед высшими мудрыми существами. И вот<br/> в результате бедолага – король эльфов вынужден воровать еду. Поэтому Геральту с Лютиком придется умереть. Последний даже перестал мнкать. Наверно думал,  что если замолчать, то эльф быстрее угомониться. Ага, конечно, как же! Эльф уже вошёл В раж. К сожалению, он находился на достаточном расстоянии, и Геральт был лишён возможности пнуть его и сломать ногу. Это,  конечно,  ни фига не поможет. Эльфы живучие,  как тараканы. Но хоть какое-то моральное удовлетворение. Ну реально достал.<br/>      – Ты мне зачем всё это говоришь? – спросил Геральт.<br/>      – Вы люди...<br/>      – Я понял. Давай уже. Убивай и покончим с этим.<br/>      Эльф открыл рот. От перспективы услышать еще одну истеричную проповедь, у Геральта свело зубы.<br/>      – Хочешь,  чтоб я осознал всю вину человечества? Не осознаю. Не раскаюсь. Так что убивай. Похер.<br/>      – Птфу! – Лютик снова выплюнул тряпку, – Ему правда плевать. Он не врет. Вы не сможете насладиться его страхом. Так что если вам не нравится сам процесс перерезания глотки, то пользы от этого – ноль.<br/>      – А ты? Ты боишься смерти? – Эльф снова развернулся к Лютику.<br/>      – Конечно! Я ж нормальный, – заявил тот чуть ли не с гордостью.<br/>      – Ты не трясешься от страха.<br/>      Лютик с чувством вздохнул:<br/>      – Мне жаль, что внешние проявления моих чувств вас разочаровали. Однако, как любое живое существо, не особо уверенное в правдивости легенд о перерождении, я очень не хочу расставаться этой оболочкой. Столько песен не спето! А главное, что обидно. Смерть моя совершенно бессмысленна. Я готов разрыдаться от жалости к себе.<br/>      – Ты рассказываешь о собственных слабостях, словно...<br/>      – По крайней мере я не вру! И с чего бы мне притворяться храбрецом? Я не воин. Я поэт. Мое дело, моё призвание рассказывать о чувствах. Знаете что это такое? Или вам знакомы только гнев и ярость?<br/>      У Геральта заныли виски. Два балабола. За что?!<br/>      – Отпустите его, – сказал Геральт и мысленно добавил: «а то заёбет», – Он совершенно безвреден для вас.<br/>      Эльф снова обрел положенную его виду бесстрастность, сложил руки на груди и спросил:<br/>      – Назовите хоть одну причину вас не убивать.<br/>      – Я девственник.<br/>      Хорошо,  что Геральт давно отучился выказывать удивление. А то бы точно глазки выпали и прыгали бы по песочку. Вот это вот создание, которое даже на стену смотрит с выражением «давай трахнемся» – девственник? Ха-ха-ха.<br/>      Эльф тоже вытаращил гляделки. Лютик пожал плечами и посмотрел упреком.<br/>      – Это так важно? – наконец отмер Эльф.<br/>      Зря спросил. Лютик сначала объяснял про любовь, потом запел. Геральт хотел сказать пару ласковых, но махнул рукой, мысленно конечно, и закрыл глаза. Всё-таки трёп Лютика слушать на пол зерна веса чуть приятнее, чем пафос озлобленного Эльфа.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      – Не! Ну ты просто шикарен. Я сложу об этом балладу! – радостно размахивал новой лютней Лютик. – Ты просто вынес их своим похуизмом. А как ты завернул про Хаос и политику. А что, Хаос и правда нельзя поменять? Просто ушастый так об этом усердно распинался.<br/>      <br/>      Трудно сказать, что на Эльфа произвело большее впечатление – логика Геральта, или завывания этого певца страстей человеческих. Вердикт расчувствовавшегося Эльфа по поводу Лютика был однозначен: «Только невинная душа может так искренне петь о любви». После чего Лютику торжественно был вручен новый инструмент. А уж Геральт, воспользовавшись образовавшейся паузой, заполировал научными фактами о Хаосе, в свое время любовно вбиваемые Всемиром в головы юных ведьмаков.<br/>      <br/>      Геральт посмотрел в даль, потом на резвящегося Лютика. Вдруг на самом деле девственник? Спросить почему-то казалось неуместным. Не тогда, когда довольный Лютик счастливо перебирал струны на своей новой игрушке. Сегодня все закончилось благополучно. Но что будет завтра? Вот пусть чешет своей дорогой и познает радость любви.<br/>      – Лютик.<br/>      В ответ Лютик взял несколько аккордов и напел:<br/>      – Пусть будет плен и боль. Его не сломлен дух... А?<br/>      – Наши пути расходятся. Здесь и сейчас.<br/>      Лютик ухмыльнулся.<br/>      – Хорошо. Как скажешь, Белый Волк. Но знай. Я пойду следом. Буду записывать рассказы очевидцев и всё равно воспою тебя и твои приключения. Вот только, – ухмылка стала совсем пакостной, – Они чуть наврут. Я преувеличу. И никто не узнает правды. А ты не сможешь меня поправить.<br/>      Геральту захотелось выматериться. Но будучи хорошо воспитанным и сдержанным ведьмаком, особенно после сегодняшнего, когда так неслабо прилетело за любопытство, он только треснул Плотву пятками. Плотва фыркнула и потянулась к Лютику.<br/>      – Ах я, болван! Прости, лошадка! Совсем забыл!<br/>      Лютик достал из кармана яблоко и скормил его Плотве. Плотва только запрядала ушами, услышав тихое хозяйское: «Блядь».<br/>      <br/>      Видимо, это просто не день Геральта.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Говорят, что самые сексуальные<br/>люди на земле – это психи.<br/>Генри Миллер «Сексус»</p><p> </p><p>      Геральт думал, что Лютик свалит под благовидным предлогом после первой же ночевки под открытым небом. Благо, место было выбрано на совесть. Посреди болота. Туман от испарений. Болотные огоньки. Завывания чёрт знает кого. Хлюпанье водяного. Чавканье. Ночь. Луна. Звезды. Красота… Должна быть.<br/>      Лютик заявил, что раз тут есть болотные огоньки, то, возможно, под топью образовался горючий газ, и разводить костер опасно. А вздыхают, чавкают и хлюпают всплывающие пузыри газа, скапливающегося на дне. Потом достал лютню и принялся орать:<br/>      – Взвейтесь костра-ами, си-ни-и ночи! Мы тру-ба-ду-уры, де-ти рабо-чих!<br/>      Чавкать перестали. Вздыхать тоже.<br/>      – Бли-изится эра свет-лых богов! Клич ведьмака: «Всегда-а-а будь готов!»<br/>      Огоньки погасли. Чуткий слух Геральта уловил тихое «Бля!» и торопливо удаляющееся «шлёп-шлёп-шлёп».<br/>      – Это ты-то – дитя рабочего? – придрался Геральт, воспользовавшись паузой.<br/>      – Поэтическая вольность. «Ночи-очи» – слишком банальная рифма. Хотя, – Лютик снова ударил по струнам: – Взвейтесь кострами, синие ночи! Ге-ра-льт, раскрой свои жё-ол-тые очи! Как тебе?<br/>      – Пффррр, – заявила Плотва.<br/>      – Красота-то какая. Главное, не жарко. Ты выбрал дивное место, – радостно продолжил Лютик, таращась на звезды.<br/>      <br/>      На следующей день путь пролегал по проселочной дороге среди полей. С утра Геральт приготовился к потоку нытья по поводу палящего с утра солнца. Ага, размечтался. Вместо того, чтобы стонать по поводу жары, Лютик скинул дублет и свою бархатную шапочку. Оставалось только качать головой и гадать – поможет ли придурку соль Дьявольского моря, когда солнце напечет дурную головушку.<br/>      – Держи! А то тебе голова перегреется!<br/>      Геральт обернулся. Лютик догонял его с двумя огромными лопухами, один из которых уже покоился на голове.<br/>      – Смотри! Солнце глаза не слепит. Голову освежает. А главное – экологично, – расхваливал Лютик свою находку. Увидев пренебрежение, Лютик, скормив лопух Плотве, принялся строить теории и задалбывать вопросами: – Хотя тебе, наверно, без надобности. Твои белые волосы отражают свет не хуже панамки. Это седина, или естественный цвет? Нет, не считай меня тупым. У блондинов, особенно пепельных, бывают черные брови и ресницы. Редко, конечно. И цвет такой серебристый. Геральт, а сколько тебе лет?<br/>      – Пятьдесят.<br/>      Лютик восторженно присвистнул:<br/>      – Абалдеть! Шикарно выглядываешь. Это потому, что ведьмак? А ведьмаки старе... Уходят на покой?<br/>      – Да.<br/>      – А когда?<br/>      – Когда пропустят удар.<br/>      Лютик ненадолго заткнулся, потом снова принялся за свое:<br/>      – Геральт. Сражаться с нечистью – дело достойное. Однако, у тебя есть планы на жизнь?<br/>      – Да.<br/>      – Какие?<br/>      – Получить заказы. Выполнить работу. Получить деньги.<br/>      – Нет, я про цель в жизни. К чему ты стремишься? Нельзя же вот просто так всю жизнь мотаться туда-сюда. Всё время сражаться со всякой пакостью.<br/>      – Можно. Ведьмаки уходят только на вечный покой.<br/>      – Хм... – Лютик взял аккорд: – У ведьмака-а цели нет. У ведьмака-а – только путь. Звучит красиво. Жаль, печально.<br/>      Некоторое время царила блаженная тишина, разбавляемая стрекотанием кузнечиков, цоканьем копыт и негромким перебором струн. Геральт сам не знал, какой черт его дернул за язык спросить:<br/>      – А у тебя есть цель?<br/>      – Конечно! Найти смысл своего существования! Моя цель – поиск цели. И вообще, хочется знать ответ на главный вопрос жизни, вселенной и всего такого.<br/>      Глобально.<br/>      <br/>      Лютик начал ныть около полудня. Причем, сукин сын жаловался не на жару:<br/>      – Геральт, я не хочу сказать гадость. Но твой костюм... Немного не по погоде..<br/>      Геральт сделал вид, что не слышит. Нормальный у него костюм. И в пир, и в мир, и в добры люди. Практично – черную кожу хорошо отмывать от крови. Серебряные клепки частично отбивали желание оборотней почесать зубы. Стальные латы надежнее, но дорого, тяжело и неудобно.<br/>      – Гера-а-альт. Я ж не просто так. Послушай, друг мой...<br/>      – Я тебе не друг.<br/>      – Да-да. Я помню про проблемы с общением. Для этого я тебе и нужен.<br/>      – Не нужен.<br/>      – Хм. Ладно. Предположим ты хочешь...<br/>      – Не хочу.<br/>      – Ты забавный. – Лютик рассмеялся так задорно, словно Геральт удачно пошутил. – Ну хорошо. Рассмотрим гипотетическую ситуацию. Ты приезжаешь куда-то, где возможно есть для тебя работа. Чтобы получить заказ, тебя должны знать с лучшей стороны. Это моя задача. А вот, чтоб получить достойную оплату, придется стараться тебе. И дело не в том, точнее не только в том, как выполнить работу. Я в тебе не сомневаюсь. Ты всех убьешь. Здесь и говорить не о чем. Но!<br/>      Геральт не прерывал трепливейшего из трубадуров. На такое счастье, как молчание в случае пересохшего горла можно не рассчитывать. Бесполезно. Лютику эльфы рот заткнуть не смогли. С ним даже кляп бессилен. Только смерть. И то сомнительно.<br/>      – Но, друг мой, есть один нюанс. Оплата, а точнее её размер. Он сильно зависит от тебя. Да от платежеспособности клиента тоже. Но в основном от тебя. От того каким тебя видят. Вот посмотри на меня.<br/>      Геральт закрыл глаза. Интересно, если заткнуть уши мхом, поможет?<br/>      – По твоему я ради тщеславия такой нарядный? Нет. Просто чистому, хорошо одетому трубадуру сразу позволят играть в любом зале и охотнее пригласят в замок. Да-да-да. Ты не трубадур и тебе не пристало рядиться в бархат и шелка. Однако ты куда больше расположишь к себе людей, если от тебя не будет пахнуть псиной. Побриться бы не мешало. О! В том лесочке, в лощине должен быть пруд. По крайне мере, в таких местах всегда есть вода.<br/>      Геральт хотел сказать что-то типа «не нравится – проваливай», как Лютик выдвинул последний аргумент:<br/>      – Да и Плотву не мешало бы напоить.<br/>      – Пфрр, – согласилась Плотва.<br/>      Сговорились. Впрочем, Геральт сам чувствовал, что тянет от него не фиалками. Вчерашнее болото к мытью не располагало, а до деревни, возле которой, по слухам, водился вырколак, ещё часов пять.<br/>      <br/>      Геральт родился не вчера и всякого дерьма повидал в своей жизни. И психов всяких тоже насмотрелся. Но бродячий трубадур Лютик был психом особого рода. Хорошо. Геральт уже понял, что никто не пытался его соблазнить. Лютик так смотрел на всех и всё. Словно готов вот прям сейчас раздеться. Не важно что перед ним – лошадь, Геральт или столб. Ладно. Самого Геральта  каждый встречный поперечный принимает за бревно. Только Геральт – не бревно.<br/>      Когда Лютик разделся, было терпимо. Тем более тот остался в белье. Геральт, полюбовавшись несколько минут на радостные плескания в воде, уже был готов стащить с себя штаны, но тут этот красавчик выскочил на берег и вприпрыжку направился к Плотве. Тонкий мокрый холст облепил все тело, так что, разденься этот юный бог догола, и то было не так впечатляюще. Подобрав слюну, Геральт, не столько из надобности, сколько из принципа, рявкнул:<br/>      – Лютик! Говорил же: «Не трогай мою лошадь»!<br/>      – Не рычи. Никто твою драгоценную кобылу не трогает. Я просто беру свои вещи. – Лишенный всякого чувства самосохранения Лютик додумался пристроить свое барахло в седельные сумки и теперь шарил там, словно бессмертный. – Ты так грозно сверкаешь своими очами, что можно подумать, ты ревнуешь. Плотву, конечно. Я не настолько самоуверен.<br/>      Мысленно сосчитал до десяти, Геральт вспомнил, что обязался не убивать людей без острой необходимости. В конце концов, это всего лишь надоедливый трубадур с блудливым взглядом, а Геральт собрался провести час-другой в покое, наслаждаясь гармонией окружающего мира. В крайнем случае... Нет, рукоприкладство бесполезно.<br/>      – Геральт! Нужно выстирать брэ и камиз. У меня есть мыло, – объявил Лютик и принялся стаскивать с себя исподнее.<br/>      Геральт ошибался. Одетый в одну цепочку с подвеской в виде печатки Лютик производил впечатление куда больше.<br/>      Десять минут. Десять гребанных минут дыхательных упражнений и медитации под бесконечное: «Ну ты что застыл? Пойдем! Водичка, как по заказу. А ты плавать умеешь?». Наконец-то Геральт смог встать, не светя стояком и не выглядя полным озабоченным идиотом. Главное не смотреть в сторону усердно жмакающего свою сорочку Лютика. Зато повернулся сам Лютик и тут же завопил:<br/>      – Геральт! Ты великолепен! Чем тебя кормили?! Это все потому, что ты ведьмак?<br/>      Геральт, не глядя на Лютика, прошествовал к пруду. Не хватало явить во всей красоте ещё и девять дюймов.<br/>      – А шрамы откуда? Тебе кстати, очень идёт, – донеслось в спину. – О тебе можно слагать поэмы!<br/>      Оно, конечно, льстило. Природой по части роста, телосложения и силы Геральт не обижен. В Каэр Морхен слабые не выживают. Вот только Лютик хоть и пялился во все глаза, но, увы и ах, делал это без своей обычной блудливости. Откровенный, не замутненный, почти детский восторг. Без малейшего намека на томность.<br/>      <br/>      Вода в котелке забулькала. Отмытый, почти довольный жизнью, Геральт не торопился одеваться. Он достал нож и тронул лезвие – неплохо, только туповато для бритья. Нужно подточить.<br/>      Тишина, нарушаемая лишь шелестом листвы и вжиканьем ножа об точильный камень, стояла подозрительно долго. Минут пять уже. Геральту не было нужды поворачиваться и смотреть. Он так знал – Лютик рядом и вроде живой. Но почему молчит? Геральт покосился на развешенное на кустах подсыхающее исподнее, вздохнул, выдохнул, напомнил себе о спокойствии и повернулся.<br/>      Лютик стоял обняв ствол здоровущей ветлы. Глаза закрыты. На лице блуждает мечтательная улыбка. В общем, обычный Лютик. Только голый и тискающий дерево. Выглядело похабно. Геральт не сдержался:<br/>      – Ты что, к дереву пристроился?<br/>      Лютик повернул голову уставился своим блудливым взглядом.<br/>      – Геральт, есть легенда. Однажды прекрасная юная дева купалась в реке. Увидел её стальной демон Баш Челик и возжелал. Но не по вкусу пришелся деве демон и бросилась она прочь. А демон устремился за девой. Долго она бежала и нигде не могла найти укрытия. Когда силы её иссякли, она взмолилась небу и солнцу: «Спасите меня, я готова принять смерть, лишь моего тела не коснулся Баш Челик!» Небеса услышали её молитвы, и кожа, нежная как шёлк, покрылась грубой корой. Стройные, быстрые ноги вросли в землю и стали корнями. Стан, что пленял людские взоры, стал мощным стволом. Руки обернулись ветвями, а дивные волосы – шелковистой листвой. Может быть, это она?<br/>      По мере рассказа глаза Лютика все больше и больше подергивались паволокой. Он касался шершавой коры, словно ласковый любовник своей возлюбленной. Наверное. Геральту даже показалось что Лютик сейчас впиявится к какую нибудь трещину поцелуем. Но нет. Лютик только прикрыл глаза и припал к дереву щекой. Впрочем и этого было достаточно. Всё и так выглядело без возможности иного толкования –  голый парень хотел трахнуть дерево. Совсем сбрендил от недоеба?<br/>      Геральт затряс головой и отвернулся. Бесполезно. Круглая задница, крепкие бедра натренированные бесконечной ходьбой и белая спина с ложбинкой позвоночника так и стояли перед глазами. А ещё покрасневшие губы и затуманенный взгляд. Сколько ни жмурься, не забудешь. Зато теперь ясно, как смотрит Лютик когда действительно думает о ебле. Но завестись от дерева? Ну это же... Вот же... Стоп. Получается, у Геральта есть шанс? Геральт хотя бы живой. А что? Место подходящее. Лютик тепленький. Или он дерево будет трахать? Геральт захотелось треснуть себя по лбу.<br/>      – Ик-ик-го-го, – как-то робко подала голос Плотва.<br/>      Геральт повернулся и чуть сам не икнул. Из ствола ветлы торчали руки-ветки. На самом стволе явственно проступали очертания женского лица и груди. Лютик все также стоял прижавшись к стволу, и по ходу, в него врастал.<br/>      Не теряя ни секунды, Геральт схватил горящую головешку и ткнул ей в ветлу. Раздался пронзительный скрежет. Деревянное лицо пропало. Зато сама ветла качнулась и чувствительно хлестнула по руке своими ветками. Геральт схватил Лютика и, с риском вырвать плечо, дернул на себя. Лютик шлёпнулся на задницу и ошалело хлопал глазами:<br/>      – Ой. Кажется я немного увлёкся? Да? Что это было?<br/>      – Вирява. Валим. Живо.<br/>      Надо отдать должное. После хорошего тычка Лютик сориентировался мгновенно. Глупостей не болтал. Правда, Геральт всё равно быстрее. Пока Лютик обувался, Геральт уже похватал барахло с мечами и вскочил в седло. Лютик в одних сапогах с охапкой одежды и лютней за спиной, не дожидаясь пока его подцепят, сам запрыгнул на круп и вцепился в Гральта. Плотва сходу перешла в галоп.<br/>      Одевались они уже на пригорке за лесочком.<br/>      – Жалко, побриться не успели, – Лютик потер подбородок.<br/>      Блеклую растительность его на лице можно разглядеть только сейчас и то благодаря отличному зрению, при свете солнца, с близкого расстояния. Никакого сравнения с черной щетиной Геральта. Колючая, зараза. Но им так повезло.<br/>      Лес, или скорее роща, был небольшим. Иначе так и остались бы. Лютик – пнём. Геральт – трупом. Вирява это вам не кикимора какая-нибудь и не стрыга. Божество. Хоть мелкое из маленького леса. Но божество. Хорошо ещё, спящее. Мдя. И Лютик умудрился его разбудить. Хотя если б Геральту попытались присунуть, он бы тоже проснулся. Но обниматься с деревом, как с любовницей!<br/>      – Лютик, тебе никогда не говорили, что ты ебнутый? – поинтересовался Геральт, натягивая рубашку.<br/>      – Говорили. Много раз. Если хочешь знать, меня отец выставил из дома. Дал мне тысячу золотых крон и велел возвращаться, когда перебешусь.<br/>      Видать, достал всех до печёнок. Геральт накинул куртку и спросил:<br/>      – И много у тебя осталось?<br/>      – Чего? Денег? Они прошлом году кончились. Но какой же я был бы ебнутый, если б сразу вернулся, не познав смысла жизни, или хотя бы не найдя свою цель?<br/>      М-да. Из всех возможных трубадуров Геральту достался самый отбитый.<br/>      </p><p>                             </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      Красную Шапочку нужно выпороть.<br/>      Одной этой девчонке с ее бабушкой удалось<br/>      распространить столько лжи о волках,<br/>      что их стали травить, ловить и отстреливать.<br/>      Джоди Пиколт «Одинокий волк»</p><p><br/>      <br/>      Геральт уныло пялился в потолок. Ну как, уныло. Нормально пялился. Он вообще спать лег, если что, и сейчас заснет. Да, заснет. Ему плевать, где и с кем псих-трубадур нашёл себе ночлег.<br/>      <br/>      – Денег только на одну комнату, – сообщил Геральт, когда устроил Плотву в конюшне.<br/>      Он не соврал. Это был не первый раз, когда приходилось делить с кем-то комнату и постель просто для того, чтобы поспать. Лютику, вполне возможно, приходилось делать то же самое. Путешествие есть путешествие. Но в этот раз Геральт допускал нечто большее. В конце концов, Лютик молод, горяч настолько, что готов трахнуть дерево. Почему бы и нет?<br/>      – О! Ерунда. Мелочи жизни, – беспечно отозвался Лютик. – Не думаю, что это будет такой проблемой.<br/>      Отлично! Геральт уже предвкушал, как завалится с Лютиком в одну койку после хорошей жратвы и выпивки, когда услышал:<br/>      – В конюшне ночевать точно не буду. Я уже договорился с хозяином. Я пою – он мне дает комнату. Хотя это не комната – каморка под крышей. Но там есть тюфяк, подушка и свеча. Возможно, сквозь щели в досках я смогу видеть звезды и думать о тайнах мироздания. Что еще нужно трубадуру? Геральт, будешь слушать мои песни? Одна посвящена тебе. Я сегодня в ударе.<br/>      <br/>      Лютик не соврал. Он действительно разливался соловьем и умудрился завести всех, кто пришёл выпить. А на шум, и задорную музыку решила заглянуть, наверно, вся деревня. Хозяин шинка, лысый толстяк, был доволен сверх меры. На радостях бухнул две пинты пива на стол Геральта:<br/>      – Тебе и твоему приятелю за мой счет. Парень понимает толк в веселье.<br/>      Парень понимал. Геральт нет. Вот и таращится теперь без сна, хотя шум внизу уже стих. А между прочим, завтра работа.<br/>      <br/>      Слухи про вырколака ходили ужасные. Деревенский староста, как и все остальные, заглянувший на огонёк, углядел мрачного Геральта и со вздохами поведал, как тут страдают от невозможности ходить через лес.<br/>      – Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой, чеканной монетой! Уооу! – завопил немедленно материализовавшийся рядом, Лютик. – Ведьмаку заплатите – зачтется всё вам это!<br/>      Староста тонких намеков не понимал.<br/>      – Деньги вперёд! – пояснил Лютик и, в доказательство бескомпромиссности, тренькнул по струнам.<br/>      – Да-да конечно, милсдари,– закивал староста.<br/>      Сошлись на двухстах оринах. Как только сделка была заключена, Лютик отвалил и снова принялся горланить. Любоваться на то, как он, распевая: «Там где моя любимая, ждет меня. Верная-а-а! Нежная-а-а-а!...» – склоняется к местной пышногрудой красотке, было скучно до зубовного скрежета.<br/>      Геральта самого вниманием женщины не обижали. Куда бы он ни приехал, всегда находились желающие составить компанию, не смотря на то, а может быть и потому, что он выродок. Здоровый мужик, не заделающий ребенка, был желанным любовником. В крайнем случае, существовали бордели. Но не в деревне, где единственным местом сбора был шинок, он же постоялый двор. Если тут и были желающие подзаработать лежа на спине, то все они сейчас готовы дать бесплатно. Лютику.<br/>      Смотреть на подобное непотребство Геральт не стал и свалил, как только староста принес деньги. Да. Потолок намного интереснее. Можно гадать, сколько лет соснам, из которых он сделан.<br/>      В дверь толкнулись, но поскольку она была заперта, из-за неё раздалось недоуменное:<br/>      – Геральт, ты что, спишь?!<br/>      Геральт открыл дверь с твердым намерением надавать Лютику по шее. Для профилактики. Однако пока готовилось объяснение за что, собственно, должно прилететь, сияющий, как начищенный таз, Лютик протараторил:<br/>      – Геральт, твоя мрачная физиономия оказалась способной понравится. С тобой жаждут пообщаться. Хватай шмотки. Нас ждут, а до рассвета всего ничего.<br/>      По ощущениям было чуть за полночь, но неугомонный пролез в комнату, чертыхнулся, налетев на кровать, сгреб одежду и сапоги, впихнул всё это в руки Геральту.<br/>      – Пойдем. Нас ждут божественные наслаждения. Ласки, достойные богов. Мед и нектар страсти, – пыхтел Лютик куда-то в лопатку, пытаясь вытолкнуть того из комнаты.<br/>      – Чего?<br/>      – Бабы, Геральт. Бабы. Не зря же мы сегодня мылись.<br/>      Так, это совсем другой разговор. Раздражение, донимавшее весь вечер, испарилось. Геральт натянул штаны и сапоги, накинул куртку и вернулся за мечами.<br/>      – Геральт, тебе понадобится другое оружие.<br/>      Геральт не слушал. Плавал – знает. Если появится чей-то муж с топором или отец с вилами, то разговор о недоразумении пройдет намного убедительнее с мечом в руках, чем с голой жопой.<br/>      <br/>      Лютик завел его в сарай и засвистел сойкой. Сверху раздались женские смешки, пошуршали сеном и спустили лестницу. Нетерпеливый Лютик чуть ли не взлетел. Раздался щелчок огнива. Геральт, забираясь за ним, услышал:<br/>      – Я должен это видеть. Не лишайте мой взор прекраснейшей из услад.<br/>      Что ж, прохвост не солгал. Поднявшись на сеновал, освещенный лучиной, Геральт увидел двух хорошеньких рыжуль.<br/>      – Квета и Рузена. Они близнецы, – пояснил Лютик, как будто Геральт не догадался, – Ты произвел неизгладимое впечатление.<br/>      Ну да, какая-то из них заскакивала в шинок минут на пять.<br/>      – Рузена горит желанием поговорить с тобой о чудовищах. А я расскажу своему цветочному рассвету, как подбирать рифмы.<br/>      Рузена, погрозила пальчиком и дунула на лучину. Сеновал погрузился во тьму.<br/>      <br/>      Летнее солнце, как ему и положено, поднялось рано. Девицы смылись, едва начало светать. Полуголый  Лютик с сытой лыбой валялся на сене и мечтательно жевал сухую травнику.<br/>      – Как ты думаешь, – спросил он Геральта, – Они менялись?<br/>      – Близняшки-то? Да все четыре раза.<br/>      – Ммммм. – Лютик сладко потянулся.<br/>      Геральт понял, что четырёх раз ему было маловато. Он бы вот сейчас на пятый заход пошёл с удовольствием. Тем более что Лютика в принципе уже раздевать не надо. Повернул на пузо и...<br/>      – Мы успеем выспаться перед тем, как пойдем на охоту? – безжалостно обломал его чертов трубадур, в один миг став серьезным.<br/>      – Я пойду. Мне сон не нужен. А ты...<br/>      – Нет-нет-нет. Я должен все видеть, чтоб воспеть тебя и твои свершения. А то ты сам потом будешь громче всех возмущаться, что детали не соответствуют истине. Так что я буду с тобой.<br/>      <br/>      Вышли сразу после завтрака. Лютику строго-настрого велено слушаться Геральта аки отца родного, держаться рядом и никуда не лезть, пока не будет на то дозволения, иначе его лютне обещано найти новое применение. Да. На охоту на вырколака Лютик взял лютню. На хрена?<br/>      – Это мое оружие, – серьёзно пояснил Лютик, хотя Геральт не спрашивал, – Знаешь, друг мой, иногда слова ранят острее кинжалов, а песни могут убить.<br/>      – Тебе просто кости не ломали, – пожал плечами Геральт.<br/>      Лютик не стал спорить, только послал многозначительный взгляд и тонко улыбнулся. Может, он не так уж и не прав. По крайней мере, позапрошлой ночью водяного своими визгами Лютик напугал до усрачки.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      Если б Геральта спросили, что ему больше по душе – лес, луга, или горы, он бы только пожал плечами. Всё едино. И там и там есть преимущества и недостатки. А самые кошмарные чудовища водятся среди людей. Но Геральту людские дела по барабану. Однако, его про предпочтения никто не спрашивал.<br/>      Лютик вообще стал не особо разговорчив. Только поинтересовался, доводилось сталкиваться Геральту раньше с вырколаками. Да. И в чем отличие от оборотней. Сам узнает. Главное, пусть не лезет под руку. На что Лютик только вздохнул и даже не брякнул по струнам. Эх. Предлагал же балбесу остаться. Мелькнула мысль посадить Лютика на Плотву. Благо сам в седло не садился, предпочитая топать на своих двоих, чтоб не расслабляться. Только Плотва, в отличии от Лютика, была умной покладистой лошадью. Сказано ей стоять – стоит. Сказано ждать – ждет. А этот певчий дрозд... Какого хрена он вообще увязался за Геральтом?<br/>      – Какого лешего ты за мной увязался?<br/>      – Просто. Захотелось.<br/>      Геральту захотелось дать Лютику леща. Просто.<br/>      – Знаешь, Геральт, я много слышал про ведьмаков. Про их силу, способности, про их подвиги. Наемники, без страха и жалости. Говорят, у вас нет чувств. Мне кажется...<br/>      – Заткнись.<br/>      Чувства у Геральта были. Например, по отношению к Лютику. Вот сейчас Геральт чувствовал, что Лютик его начинает подбешивать.<br/>      – М-м-м-м. Геральт, тебя задевает подобное утверждение? Хочешь поговорить об этом?<br/>      Чувства усилились. М-да. А они ещё даже до леса не добрались.<br/>      <br/>      Лес начинался сразу за лугом. Обычный лес. Ничего особенного. Но Лютик почему-то пришел в восторг и даже проснулся.<br/>      – Фьють-фьють-фьють-фьють-фью-уть-фьють-фьють! – засвистел он подражая крапивнику, и не дождавшись от птиц ответа, принялся просвещать Геральта: – А знаешь, если записать пение соловья или жаворонка при помощи нот, получится сложнейшая композиция?<br/>      Геральт пожал плечами. К пению птиц у него было сугубо практическое отношение – если трещат, значит все нормально. Крупная нечисть сидит тихо. Ну и тому подобное, когда свистит и зачем. Примет много. Сейчас лес спокоен, настолько, что это даже напрягало. Впрочем, они недалеко ушли. Геральт хотел напомнить, чтоб чокнутый трубадур не расслаблялся, как тот, увидев просвет, рванул вперед. Вспомнив разные способы зачатия и пообещав некоторые, наиболее интересные, применить к этому придурку, Геральт поспешил следом.<br/>      Поляна. Обычная лесная поляна с зеленой травой и цветочками. Двумя. Первый само собой, Лютик чокнутый. Второй неизвестного наименования, но явно относящийся к роду человеческому или казавшийся таковым. Пол женский. Вид - юная красавица лет четырнадцати.<br/>      – Кхм, – обозначил Геральт свое присутствие.<br/>      – Геральт! Представляешь! Я вот на поляне, а тут эта нимфа.<br/>      – Я не нимфа. Я Хината, – всхлипнула девушка, и подняла бледное личико.<br/>      Геральта таким не прошибешь. Но взгляд больших бездонных серых глаз со слипшимися стрелками темных ресниц и одинокая слеза, катившаяся по щеке, заставили его пересмотреть план по хватанию Лютика за шкиряк и приданию его телу нужного направления путем хорошего тычка. Однако без выговора за нарушение приказа слушаться беспрекословно обойтись нельзя.<br/>      – Лютик, я тебе меня слушаться велел? – Начал воспитательную беседу Геральт.<br/>      – Да. Конечно. Как отца родного, – отозвался Лютик, не ведая какие тучи бродят над его головой, а точнее над его задницей.<br/>      – А ты?<br/>      – Так я и слушался. Как родного отца. Один раз из пяти. – Лютик повернулся к своей находке: – Ты что делаешь в этом лесу?<br/>      – Я... Меня родители послали отнести бабушке пирогов и узнать, как она живет. А я боюсь. Добрые люди, – девчушка снова всхлипнула, – вы ведь тоже по лесу идете. Проводите меня, сколько сможете.<br/>      – Почему через идешь лес? – спросил Геральт, – Есть дорога в обход.<br/>      – Потому что... – всхлип, – мне велено вернуться к полудню.<br/>      Геральт мысленно скривился. Послать лишний рот куда-нибудь на съедение дело нередкое. Но девчонка – уже не ребенок. Вполне себе рабочие руки. Да и если судить по белой вышитой рубашке, цветастой косынке и красной расшитой юбке – семья зажиточная. Лютик тоже недоумевал на свой лад:<br/>      – Да что за мать, пошлет свое дитя в лес где...<br/>      Его прервал такой вздох, что, волнуй Геральта человеческие дела, у него бы точно сердце оборвалось.<br/>      – Мачеха... – уронила девчушка чуть слышно.<br/>      Геральт пожал плечами. Он уже понял, что Лютик сейчас будет нудеть и канючить, чтоб они довели девчушку, отвели её обратно и восстановили справедливость. Поэтому прежде, чем Лютик открыл рот Геральт сказал:<br/>      – Хорошо. Мы тебя проводим.<br/>      Лютик закрыл рот и несколько раз удивленно моргнул. Геральт не стал объяснять, что ему неохота терять время, а раз уж они все равно таскаются по лесу, то пусть вместе с ними ходит еще одна приманка для волколака. Не по доброте же душевной Геральт согласился бесплатным телохранителем. Заказ – деньги – отработка.<br/>      Дальше шли втроем, не считая Плотвы. С таким эскортом на охоту Геральт не ходил ни разу. Да и ладно. Лишь бы под руку не лезли. Немного смущала разве, что наивность новой спутницы. Просить себя сопровождать двух незнакомых мужиков... это совсем уж надо быть дурочкой. Хотя, тут же Лютик. Он располагал к себе любую юбку от десяти до ста лет и способен любую превратить в идиотку своей трескотней и куртуазностью. Девчонка, наверно, совсем обалдела, когда Лютик предложил помочь ей нести корзинку. Это было так мило, что Геральта аж затошнило.<br/>      <br/>      Сладкая парочка щебетала, не прекращая. Геральт прикинул – они шли уже часа три. Девчонке, которую они, вроде как провожали, к полудню надо вернуться, а конца-края всё не видать. Их маленькая компания все дальше и дальше углублялась в лес. Геральту это было на руку. Однако. При этом птички поют, Лютик трещит, Плотва, которая обычно чует всякую подставу, тоже не особо беспокоится. Может, просто заблудилась? Их спутница чесала уверенно, совершенно не беспокоясь, что, возможно, дома её вытянут вожжами по спине за опоздание. Наверно, действовала магия обаяния Лютика. Оставалось только гордиться своей устойчивостью к подобной хрени.<br/>      – Геральт, Хината интересуется, доводилось тебе сталкиваться с Ямаубой? – наконец-то вспомнил об идущем рядом Геральте Лютик.<br/>      Так-то его самозваный зазывала добросовестно выполнял свои обязанности, все три часа рассказывая свой единственной слушательнице про подвиги ведьмака, но при этом не обращал на него самого никакого внимания. А теперь надо же, вспомнил. Ответ был короток и чёток:<br/>      – Нет.<br/>      С этой тварью, его и правда судьба не сводила. Не местная она. Живет обычно в горах. Вопрос напряг. Откуда деревенской дурёхе знать про Ямаубу? Хотя слухи, они как мухи. Но как только Геральт занялся выяснением у свой чуйки, откуда ждать подвоха, из леса донеслось:<br/>      – У-у-у-у-у-у!<br/>      Вой был знатным. Низкий, пробирающий до костей, он заставил сладкую парочку замереть. Красота. Геральт ожидал, что Лютик, пропустив Геральта вперед, элегантно спрячется за его спину. Ага три раза. Лютик постоял несколько секунд сурикатиком, выдал радостное:<br/>      – Вырколак! – и бешеным зайцем рванул прямо на вой в чаще.<br/>      Мысленно обматерив придурка, Геральт поспешил следом. Ногами. Ибо верхом в подобной чаще передвигаться было проблематично. Плотва потрусила за ним.<br/>      <br/>      Источник воя обнаружился на опушке. На цепи. Рядом с избушкой.<br/>      – У-у-у-у-у-у! – старательно выводил волчара размером с маленького теленка.<br/>      – Какая большая собака, – прокомментировал Лютик картину маслом.<br/>      Геральт вдохнул, выдохнул, напомнил себе, что людей убивать нельзя, но можно им вмазать. А чтоб избежать диагнозов а-ля «проблемы с самоконтролем», нужно треснуть по голове, любящей их ставить. Несильно. Там и так все плохо. Пока Геральт рассчитывал силу удара, из леса выбралась их спутница, на которую они благополучно забили, и порадовала:<br/>      – Вы не бойтесь. Он у меня послушный. Знает, что если будет безобразить без разрешения, я из него панамку сошью.<br/>      – У-у! – снова взвыл волчара. На это раз Геральту показалось, что жалобно.<br/>      – Мама, бля... – икнул Лютик и замолк.<br/>      Лютик Заткнувшийся – событие редкое, как снижение податей. Увы, в отличии от послабления налоговой нагрузки, не предвещавшее ничего хорошего. Так что Лютика за шкиряк и за спину, меч из-за спины, сам в боевую позицию.<br/>      – Вот и поговорили, – вздохнула мелкая паразитка и прокричала: – Бабушка! Я тебе покушать принесла – два свежих пирожка и горшочек маслица. А лошадку я себе заберу. Буду на ней по утрам кататься.<br/>      Как отнеслась Плотва к такой перспективе, осталось неизвестно. Геральту стало не до того. С противным скрипом распахнулась дверь избушки. Геральт ожидал, что оттуда выскочит нечисть. Предположительно та самая Ямауба, о которой спрашивала паразитка. Но никто не выскочил, не вышел, и даже не выполз. Зато паразитка начала меняться на глазах. Кожа сморщилась и потемнела. Волосенки поседели. «Так. Походу про Ямаубу у Всемира была какая-то неполная информация,» – решил Геральт, когда паразитка встала на четвереньки и вывернула конечности, а её рот, точнее пасть, наполнилась тремя рядами острых зубов и расползаться во все лицо. Красотка, в общем.<br/>      Геральт не стал дожидаться полного превращения и, примерившись, тяпнул по удлинившейся шее. Голова отскочила. Тело брякнулось. Ноги, руки или лапы, конечности, в общем, скрябнули несколько раз по земле и затихли. Отделение головы от тела практически никогда не подводило.<br/>      <br/>      С чувством выполненного долга Геральт вытер со лба трудовой пот с ямаубиной кровищей и перешел к своей любимой части махача – втыканию меча в землю, для очистки. Это особенно приятно, когда на тебе ни царапины.<br/>      – Геральт! Ты великолепен! У меня нет слов! Одним ударом ты поверг зло! Прям на подлёте. Какая точность!<br/>      – Это ж Яма-Уба. С ней иначе нельзя. Она к самураям с катанами привычная – нечисть быстрого реагирования, – пояснил Геральт.<br/>      По телу от восторгов Лютика разливалось приятное тепло. Недолго. Лютик стащил с головы берет и горестно вздохнул:<br/>      – Она была такой молодой и красивой. – Лютик хлюпнул носом.<br/>      Геральт хотел уже проехаться по вопиющему идиотизму, но эти глаза...<br/>      – Это Ямауба. Горная тварь, пожирающая людей. Может превращаться в девушку.<br/>      – Если Ямауба горная тварь, то должна жить в горах? Почему в она в лесу поселилась? – иногда в кудрявой головушке совершенно не к месту просыпались зачатки логики.<br/>      – Эльфы, наверно, согнали с насиженных мест.<br/>      – Странно. Люди загнали эльфов в горы. Те выжили оттуда Ямаубу, а она ест людей. Круговорот... Твой подвиг достоин быть воспетым. Но для себя напишу песню, которая не будет пользоваться популярностью. Что-нибудь... М-м-м... О природе вещей. – Лютик пребывал в задумчивости несколько секунд, а потом выдал очередную ахинею: – Слушай, Геральт, теперь мы сможем его освободить.<br/>      – Кого? – не понял Геральт.<br/>      – Как кого? Разумеется, это бедное животное.<br/>      Геральту хотелось треснуться о ближайшую осину головой. Своей или Лютика. Можно сразу двумя. Лютик не унимался:<br/>      – Я в палантире, между прочим, не только картинки разглядываю. И знаю что такое экологический баланс. Геральт, тебе известно, что волки – санитары леса?<br/>      Геральту было плевать. Увы, Лютик уже возомнил себя защитником животных и полез к волчаре.<br/>      – Куда руки тянешь? – рявкнул Геральт так, что Лютик подскочил и снова стал изображать суриката. – Скорее всего, ошейник зачарованный. Иначе хрен бы он эту тварь удержал.<br/>      – У-у-у-у-у-у, – подтвердил волк.<br/>      – Запомни! – Геральт захотелось легонько встряхнуть балбеса, – Никогда не трогай вещь, если есть хоть малейшее подозрение, что она магического происхождения или на неё наложены чары<br/>      Лютик моргнул и состроил жалобную моську:<br/>      – Но мы не можем оставить его так! Ведь на цепи он сдохнет от голода и жажды! Даже ты не можешь быть настолько безжалостным. Мы должны его освободить. Придумай что-нибудь. У тебя доброе сердце. Я знаю.<br/>      Мысленно Геральт обратился к небесам о пополнении запаса терпения. Молитвы были услышаны. Пришло понимание – Лютику проще дать, чем объяснить почему нет. Однако Геральт все же попытался:<br/>      – Хорошо. Но смотри. Если он тебя жрать начнёт, я за тебя заступаться не буду.<br/>      – Вот дурак ты, Геральт, хоть и умный! Волку сразу не до жратвы будет, он удирать начнёт, это всем, читавшим книги профессора Гржимека понятно.<br/>      – Это какого Гржимека? Гржимека из Любляны? – с сомнением спросил Геральт. Знал одного такого. Называл себя профессором, а сам выдру от выхухоли отличить не мог.<br/>      – Темнота деревенская! Бернгарда Гржимека Силезца из Нысы!<br/>      Геральт стиснул зубы. Мало того что трубадур отбитый, так ещё и образованный. За что вот это всё? Хотелось что-нибудь сломать. Геральт сломал ошейник, чем вызвал приступ восторга у Лютика, счастливый вой у волка и меланхоличное пофыркивание у Плотвы. И почему Геральту кажется, что вот сейчас он совершил вторую самую большую глупость в своей жизни? Чтоб отвлечься от дурных предчувствий, Геральт вернулся к насущным вопросам.<br/>      – Мне заплатили за вырколака, а не за это, – ткнул он в останки Ямаубы.<br/>      – Так вырколака же нет. – заметил Лютик.<br/>      – У-р-р-р? Увер-р-рен? – спросил волк, который, вопреки прогнозам, не драпанул в чащу.<br/>      – Кажется я ошибся... – пробормотал Лютик потирая переносицу – Кажется это был Конрад Лоренц из Вены...<br/>      Геральт почувствовал что звереет от всего происходящего.<br/>      – Оу... Как неловко вышло, – сказал стабилизатор экологического баланса.<br/>      – Что? – одновременно спросили Геральт с Лютиком<br/>      – Да так, – Волк, принялся смущённо ковырять передней лапой землю и внимательно разглядывать вырытую ямку.<br/>      – Ну! – потребовал Геральт внятного ответа.<br/>      – Ну я не знал, что он профессор.<br/>      – Может и этого прибить? – задумчиво протянул Геральт, – Чтоб уж наверняка...<br/>      – Не смей! Он разумный! Он образованный! – вступился за тварь Лютик.<br/>      – Образованный, а про профессора не знал.<br/>      Происходящее всё больше напоминало какой-то бред.<br/>      – Когда я на свободе был,он ещё докторскую не защитил, – принялся оправдываться разумный и образованный Волк, – А потом, пр-ра-астите, но мне надо было выживать. Ел кого давали. Личностями не перебирал. На дипломы не смотрел. Я, если что вообще, не привередливый.<br/>      – Вот видишь!<br/>      – Да ну вас нахер, – Сплюнул Геральт с досады, – Разбирайтесь сами как хотите!<br/>      – Значит, говорящий волк тебя не интересует? – состроил глазки Волк не хуже любой псины.<br/>      – Подумаешь... – пожал плечами Геральт, – Я говорящий дуб видел. А этот вообще чуть ветлу не трахнул.<br/>      Лютик уставился в небо и погладил лютню. Волк поджав хвост и озадаченно плюхнулся на землю. Геральд пояснил:<br/>      – У меня есть незатыкающийся Лютик. Вас двоих я не вынесу<br/>      – Слушай, Ввожак, я если что молчать могу, – предложил Волк.<br/>      – А погулять на свободе слабо?<br/>      – Только не я! – открестился Лютик от невозможного и тут же выдал очередной бред: – Геральт, я давно хотел собаку. Давай его оставим.<br/>      Вообще сначала нормальные люди женятся, дом строят, потом собаку заводят. А не собаку. Хотя какой «жениться»?! О чем вообще речь?! Безумие, вроде как, не заразно. Между тем Лютик не унимался:<br/>      – Слушай, а раз ты говорящий и взрослый у тебя наверно свое собственное имя есть? Как тебя зовут?<br/>      Волк припал на передние лапы и спрятал в них нос. Оттуда раздалось невнятное:<br/>      – Фнрр<br/>      – Как-как? – переспросил Лютик. – Я не понял. Фныр? Коротко, наверно красиво по волчьи. Геральт, ты как думаешь? Будешь звать нашего нового друга Фныром?<br/>      Геральт думал, что Лютик только что вот пытался подружиться с Ямаубой, а теперь завел себе волка-переростка. Отбитый. От этих дум, Геральту захотелось тяжко вздохнуть. Вздохнул волк.<br/>      – Фенрир.<br/>      – Что? – переспросил Лютик.<br/>      – Меня зовут Фенрир.<br/>      – Мама, – Лютик сел на задницу и потрясённо уставился на волка.<br/>      Не успел Геральт порадоваться редкой адекватной реакции Лютика на происходящее, а также понять, как одно из трёх хтонических чудовищ, с коими не рискуют связываться самые могущественные колдуны, оказалось на цепи у существа средний паршивости, как Фенрир снова вздохнул со всей вселенской скорбью:<br/>      – Вот так всегда! Ну сколько можно! Всю жизнь про меня и моего отца рассказывают всякую пакость. Оболгали! Оклеветали! Возвели хулу ни за что!<br/>      – Геральт! Мы не можем его бросить!<br/>      Всё. Период адекватности кончился. Лютик повис на шее у хтонического чудовища, чьим отцом, по слухам был сам бог лжи, безумия и огня.<br/>      – Иго-го-го, – поделилась своим мнением Плотва – единственное существо, которое понимало Геральта.<br/>      Больше всего хотелось вскочить в седло и рвануть из этого лесного дурдома куда подальше. Но Геральт нутром чуял – бесполезно. Лютик способен спеться с кем угодно. С волчарой уже спелся. И будет непонятно – кто тут охотник, а кто дичь. А Геральт жуть не любил, когда его преследовали. Ну раз не можешь предотвратить – возглавь. Геральт пригвоздил Фернрира взглядом:<br/>      – Мое слово закон. Дернешься без приказа – отрублю хвост. Понял?<br/>      – Так с этого и надо начинать, Вожак. Я, если что, не тупой. Понимаю все с первого раза.<br/>      – Заткнись.<br/>      Волчара демонстративно захлопнул пасть и преувеличенно преданным взглядом уставился на Геральта.<br/>      – Геральт! Ты лучший. У нас теперь есть собака!<br/>      В отличие от волка, Лютик абсолютно не поддавался дрессуре.<br/>      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      О, если б грех притворством не был скрыт<br/>      И каждый был таким, каков на вид!<br/>      Уильям Шекспир «Мера за меру»<br/>      </p><p><br/>      В пути с Фенриром оказалось проблем меньше, чем ожидал Геральт. Хтоническое чудовище действительно оказалось вполне разумным. Никуда не лезло и трепалось в основном с Лютиком. Разве, что подвывало, когда Лютик принимался за сочинение очередного гениального опуса. Проблемы начались на подходе к городу.<br/>      – Стоять! – заорал Лютик, едва увидев крепостные стены.<br/>      Плотва сбилась с шага и повернула голову. Геральт хотел пришпорить, но потом всё же решил узнать, какая блажь в очередной раз стукнула в дурную лютикову голову.<br/>      – Мы не можем появиться среди людей в сопровождении волка!<br/>      – Пфррр, – заметила Плотва.<br/>      Геральт согласился со своей любимицей – надо было думать раньше и, желательно, головой.<br/>      – Ну я могу вас тут подождать, – вздохнул Фенрир и повесил лобастую черную голову.<br/>      – Пфрр!<br/>      – Согласен с тобой, Плотвичка. Мы своих не бросаем! Войдем в этот город, как подобает. Всей компаний, или...<br/>      – Короче, – прервал пафосную речь Геральт понимая, что новоявленный Цицерон может трепаться хоть до вечера.<br/>      – Если короче, то нужно, чтоб Фенрира приняли за собаку.<br/>      – Иго-го-го.<br/>      Геральту тоже было смешно.<br/>      – Ты хоть знаешь, чем волки отличаются от собак? – спросил Фенрир.<br/>      – Конечно. Тут нет ничего сложного, – Лютик встал прям перед волчьей мордой, сложил руки на груди, склонил голову набок и уставился на Фенрира долгим взглядом.<br/>      Он таращился так долго, что Геральт, изначально хотевший отвязаться от них обоих, уже был готов вернуться к плану «А» – выпасу волчары на вольных хлебах за городской стеной. Однако, когда Геральт уже был готов сказать об этом, Лютик снова открыл рот:<br/>      – Canis lupus, или волк обыкновенный может достигать три локтя в длину, высота в холке может быть полтора локтя. Собаки бывают разные. Но у них более округлый след от лапы. Хвост колечком у и уши.<br/>      – Уши у меня есть.<br/>      – Да! Хорошие ушки, – Лютик ухватился за волчьи уши и потянул их в разные стороны, потом потрепал, игнорируя оскал, затем прижал их к голове на манер собачьих, – Во-о-о-о так! Смотри. Уши опусти, что они у тебя торчком. Надо, чтоб они висели. Упс. Геральт может их приклеить? А! Я понял, Фенрир, никакого клея. Но ушки тогда держи сам. И рожу попроще. Ага. Ой. Нет. Улыбаться не надо, даже меня от твоей улыбки Кондратий обнять хочет. Во-во. Нормально. Теперь хвост. Его надо держать калачиком и вилять. <br/>      – Вилять? Ты уверен? – очень ласково глянул Фенрир, до этого относительно терпеливо сносивший все манипуляции.<br/>      – Да. Надо, Феня, надо.<br/>      – Как ты меня назвал?<br/>      Геральт положил руку на эфес кинжала. Фенрир ему нравился. Лютик бесил. Но если что, нож в глотку хищнику он всегда воткнуть готов. Бессмертный, безмозглый Лютик невозмутимо продолжил:<br/>      – Кстати, об именах. Ты ж понимаешь, что называть тебе полным именем – провалить всю конспирацию. Простые люди не готовы принять всё за шутку или тонкий юмор. А будешь так скалиться, вообще назову паном Грызло.<br/>      Фенрир закатил глаза и затряс головой. Геральт убрал руку от кинжала. Кажется, до хтонического чудовища дошло, что проще согласиться со всем лютиковскими бреднями, чем объяснить, почему нет. Вариант  поедания не канал, пока Геральт рядом.<br/>      <br/>      Быть собакой Фенриру неожиданно понравилось. Это произошло после того, как Лютик самолично отвел его в комнату, устроил на подстилке и притащил ему молочного поросенка. Довольный волчара с аппетитом вгрызался в мясо и рассуждал:<br/>      – Вот если бы так всегда было. А то понапридумывают всякой хтони. А потом мечи в глотку суют. Вот скажите, как можно какие-то звезды и солнце ставить в один ряд со свининой? А баранина? Что может с ней сравнится?<br/>      – Про луну и звезды сразу ясно, что это бред сивой кобылы. – согласился Лютик.<br/>      – Дохлой вельвы, – поправил Фенрир.<br/>      – Не суть. Зачем приличному хищнику грызть светила? Абсурд. Геральт, как ты думаешь, с чем связан подобный миф?<br/>      Геральту плевать на мифологию. Геральт думал, что займёт эту комнату, но судя по всему, ему досталась соседняя, куда и надо топать, подальше от этих двоих. Оказалось – показалось. Комната предназначалась ему с Фенриром. Чертов волчара завил:<br/>      – Тебе, как вожаку, положено лучшее и я с тобой. Буду беречь твой чуткий сон. Хочешь сменить...<br/>      – На конюшню.<br/>      – Р-р-р?<br/>      – Уши оборву! – рявкнул Геральт, чтоб расставить все точки.<br/>      – Нельзя, – влез Лютик в воспитательный процесс, – Он станет похож на алабая. А я уже всем сказал, что наша собачка – породы скандинавская хитрожопая.<br/>      Фенрир выронил изо рта поросячий хвостик.<br/>      <br/>      На конюшню Фенрир смотался сам посреди вечера. Причины Геральт выяснять не стал. То ли волчий слух оказался тоньше ведьмачьего и треньканье на лютне и охи-вздохи, доносившиеся из соседней комнаты, пришлись Фенриру не по вкусу. Да, Лютик нашел очередную юбку. То ли ему не понравилось присутствие служанки, с которой Геральт договорился на ночь за три орина.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      Красавец. Настоящий красавиц. Сразу видно – молодой, горячий. Вон как красуется. Геральт не мог от оторвать взгляда от сильного тела и стройных мускулистых ног. Черноглазый красавец с мохнатыми ресницами моргнул лукавым глазом и дернул головой. Геральт захотел его купить. Красавец кажется был не против.<br/>      – Сколько?<br/>      – Двести оринов.<br/>      – Уступишь?<br/>      – Ха! Нищим не подаю.<br/>      Обидно. Но куда деваться? За три дня кошелек изрядно схуднул. Проживание в городе требовало расходов. Фенриру строго-настрого запретили охотиться. А пожрать волчара любил. Лютик вусмерть баловал лохматого приятеля, таская ему лучшие куски. Вчера так и вовсе снял ему отдельную комнату. «Он же разумный! Как можно его, словно скотину какую отправлять в хлев?» Не в хлев, а в конюшню. Плотва тоже вполне себе умная. Но не жалуется. Между тем, заказов не предвиделось. По слухам, здесь на отшибе жила достаточно сильная чародейка. Местные проблемы не требовали вмешательства ведьмака.<br/>      Геральт напоследок окинул дорогого красавца взглядом, подавил вздох, и, утешая себя тем, что этот нехолощенный жеребец в будущем может доставить неприятности Плотве, да возможно самому Лютику, развернулся в сторону товара попроще. Вот вполне приличный спокойный мерин.<br/>      <br/>      – Ты купил мне лошадь? – Глаза Лютика стали размером с тарелки. – Мне?<br/>      Фенрир посмотрел на ошарашенного Лютика, потом перевёл взгляд на Геральта, открыл пасть чтоб поделиться своим мнением, но видимо передумав, только клацнул зубами.<br/>      – Спасибо! Спасибо! Спасибо! Мне давно никто не делал подарков. Это так... Мило.<br/>      Люютик бросился на Геральта, сжав его в объятьях. От неожиданности сердце ухнуло. Геральт размышлял, разумно ли обнять Лютика в ответ, тем самым хотя бы полапать с риском выдать себя с потрохами, или позволить обнимать себя, сохранив образ бесчувственного бревна. Лютик такой фигней не заморачивался, а просто прижался щекой к щеке. Геральту даже показалось, что по его челюсти скользнули губы. От этого сердце вынырнуло, член встал, и, дабы не оказаться в смешном положении и не пугать Лютика стояком (хотя может и следовало, но не посреди двора на глазах всяких мимо проходивших) Геральт отстранился и проворчал:<br/>      – Из за тебя мы еле тащимся.<br/>      Фенрир снова открыл пасть, потом захлопнул, затряс ушами и спрятал нос в лапах. Мог бы вообще смотаться подальше. Геральт был не против пережить ещё один приступ благодарности. Жаль что не додумался до покупки лошади сразу. Тогда бы он смог позволить себе Красавца. И они свалили бы из этого города в тот же вечер. Правда Лютику пришлось бы горланить свои песни костру и Фенриру, зато он не таскался бы по всем бабам, согласным задрать юбку.<br/>      Лютик погладил мерина, немного дерганного от присутствия волка, по шее, достал из кармана яблоко и сунул в его в радостно фыркнувшие лошадиные губы:<br/>      – Я назову его Карасём.<br/>      Карась захрумкнул. Из стойла раздалось недовольное:<br/>      – Иго-го-го.<br/>      – Плотва! У меня и для тебя есть! – объявил Лютик и достал второе яблоко.<br/>      А третьего для Геральта у него случайно нет? Впрочем, Геральту сейчас не помешало бы хотя бы несколько минут одиночества в своей комнате.<br/>      – Жди здесь, – сказал он Ферниру, – Лютик, у тебя десять минут, чтоб собраться. Мы выезжаем.<br/>      – А? Я быстро. – оторвался Лютик от уха Плотвы, которой, наверно, рассказывал, как ей будет весело с Карасём, – Ждите меня здесь.<br/>      Геральт направился в дом, в свою комнату. За установленные им самим десять минут он вполне справился, но тело еще хранило ощущение объятий и гладкой щеки. И как его кожа не загрубела? Ведь в сущности, Лютик такой же бродяга, как Геральт. Низ живота тянуло возбуждением. Член терся о штаны. Ступеньки скрипели под ногами. В голове творилась мешанина из предвкушения, как он через несколько секунду запустит руку в ширинку и мыслей, фантазий, что если б Лютик стал его любовником и сопровождал его в пути, то Геральт смирился с его постоянной болтовней. Геральт уже стоял перед дверью, обещавшей столь желанное сейчас уединение, как так та вдруг распахнулась.<br/>      – Я готов.<br/>      Не слишком задумываясь, что чокнутый трубадур делал в его комнате, Геральт позволил себе пол-мгновения полюбоваться красивыми губами и блеском ожидания нового приключения в глазах, но сказал:<br/>      – А я нет.<br/>      – Гера-а-альт! Ты меня недооцениваешь. Я и твои вещи собрал. – в доказательство Лютик потряс сумками. – Нам действительно пора ехать.<br/>      – Куда?<br/>      – Как куда? Я думал – ты знаешь, что тебе ведьмачье чутье подсказало.<br/>      Чутье подсказывало, что надо срочно передернуть на это шило в заднице, иначе ноющего чувства в яйцах потом не избежать. А после можно гадать, как шило в заднице додумалось собраться заранее.<br/>      – Геральт, ты мне друг.<br/>      – Нет, – Геральт хотел быть любовником.<br/>      – И как друг ты должен составить мне компанию.<br/>      В постели.<br/>      – Меня пригласили в замок Варнас на два дня. Буду играть для графа и его супруги. Мне, знаешь ли, тоже надо зарабатывать на хлеб насущный. А ты сможешь там просто отдохнуть. Я уже предупредил, что буду с охраной.<br/>      Какая охрана? Что за бред?<br/>      – Ты представляешь, как был поражен их человек, когда я сказал, что со мной будет телохранитель? Это тебя не видели. Пойдем, нам нужно успеть в замок к обеду. Не волнуйся, я ничего не забыл и сложил все твои снадобья. Пойдем. Бедная Плотва, наверно, уже устала торчать в стойле.<br/>      – Оставь меня в покое.<br/>      – Геральт? – Глазки Лютик делал не хуже, а может и получше Фенрира. – Я чем-то тебя обидел? Ты... тебя оскорбила сама мысль, что я назвал тебя телохранителем? Но ты подумай, два дня в замке. У графини наверняка есть очаровательные служанки, а мне и в самом деле не помешает твоя помощь. Ну вот вдруг!<br/>      Этот дурачок не виноват, что у Геральта на него стоит так, что хоть стены прошибай. Терпение, терпение и снова терпение. У Геральта просто его море. Огромное море терпения размером с горы.<br/>      – Мне надо несколько минут.<br/>      – Зачем?<br/>      – Лютик! Блядь!<br/>      – Понял. Тебе надо совершить ведьмачий ритуал. А можно поучаствовать?<br/>      – Ахр-р-р.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      Знать, даже если припирало узлом у гузлу, к Геральту относилась с пренебрежением. На кой аристократам какой-то наемный выродок-ведьмак, когда есть чародеи и солдаты. Так что Геральт на многое не рассчитывал. Устроят на ночь – и ладно. Главное, что Плотву с Карасем не обидели и «собачку» на псарню не отправили.<br/>      Сам замок Варнас ему не понравился. Вроде как ничего, а все не то. Словно душок какой. Если не принюхиваться, то не пахнет. А принюхаешься – не поймешь чем. Впрочем, может дело в мраморных колоннах.<br/>      – А это как здесь отказалось? – Геральт похлопал рукой подпирающее свод белое основательно покоцаное великолепие.<br/>      – Из самого Нетфликса везли, – пояснил конюший. – Из Брандстрома. От самых древнеримских греков.<br/>      Ну если от древнеримских греков, то у Геральта не нашлось возражений. Болтающийся рядом Фенрир хрипло тявкнул. Ему, под угрозой отрывания хвоста, было запрещено болтать, выть и ржать.<br/>      Геральта же более заботило, что вместо ожидаемого великосветского сборища Лютика собрались слушать только хозяева замка.<br/>      – И часто тебя приглашают на приватные выступления? – спросил Геральт, войдя в комнату отведенную Лютику.<br/>      – Бывает. Есть ценители искусства и более изысканных наслаждений, чем простое набивание брюха и пьянство. Если для тебя музыка – невыносимые звуки, а стихи – всего лишь отчет о произошедшем в рифму, то это не значит, что все такие, – невозмутимо ответил Лютик, приводя в порядок свои волосы.<br/>      Идиот. Как он вообще умудрился сохранить такую незамутненность – загадка мироздания. Ну да ладно.<br/>      Геральт не собирался подсматривать и уж тем более слушать верещание Лютика. Очень нужно. Просто решил убедиться, что отбитый трубадур не отколет очередной номер. Встал тихо, в сторонке, никого не трогал. Практически слился с интерьером. Даже слугам не мешал. Кстати, о слугах. Унылые какие-то. В сторону Геральта даже рожу никто ни разу не скривил. Чудеса. Не, если бы в замке колдовали или творили мерзость, слуги были бы скорее напуганными. А тут не пойми что. На всякий случай Геральт проверил лошадей. Велел Фенриру бдить, и, вернувшись к присмотру за обормотом, чуть не выматерился, когда из зала донеслось:<br/>      – … Сейчас я хочу рассказать, а точнее спеть о своем друге. Товарищ он весьма своеобразный. Но я обещал ему слагать о нем исключительно исключительно правдивые стихи. Так что вы сейчас услышите правду. Значит, дело было так, – Лютик ударил по струнам, сразу обозначая разухабистый мотивчик, и запел:<br/>      – Однажды вечером в кабак<br/>      Пришел поужинать ведьмак.<br/>      Грудинка, пиво для него.<br/>      Не надо больше ничего.<br/>      Он ел себе спокойно.<br/>      Он ел себе спокойно.<br/>      <br/>      Служака шустрая была.<br/>      Она сестрицу привела.<br/>      Напрасно Геральт хмурил бровь.<br/>      Лишь горячил девицам кровь.<br/>      Не отдохнуть спокойно.<br/>      Не отдохнуть спокойно.<br/>      <br/>      Рычал напрасно Белый Волк<br/>      – Я не пойму, какой вам толк?<br/>      Чего вам надо от меня,<br/>      На склоне солнечного дня?<br/>      Хочу сидеть спокойно.<br/>      Хочу сидеть спокойно.<br/>      <br/>      Всю ночь сестренки напролёт<br/>      Ругались, кому из них суёт.<br/>      Всю ночь Ведьмак любил сестёр.<br/>      В их лонах он развел костёр,<br/>      Им не лежать спокойно.<br/>      Им не лежать спокойно.<br/>      <br/>      Ведьмак в порыве страсти<br/>      Едва не рвал на части.<br/>      И утром ноги не свести,<br/>      А ведь коров ещё пасти.<br/>      Им не ходить спокойно.<br/>      Им не ходить спокойно.<br/>      <br/>      Мдя. Весьма вольное изложение приключений с близняшками на сеновале. Графиня сделала вид, что почти смутилась. Граф откровенно забавлялся. Геральт хотел убивать. Но кто ж даст. Едва Лютик пропел:<br/>      – Теперь он мог бы лечь поспать,<br/>      Но надо монстра убивать.<br/>      Вставать, иди сейчас в поход.<br/>      Такой вот дела оборот.<br/>      Не жить ему спокойно.<br/>      Не жить ему спокойно.<br/>      <br/>      Граф захохотал. К слову сказать, Геральт так и не понял, что тут смешного. Мало того, что Лютик все переврал, забыв упомянуть своё участие, так ещё и выставил Геральта каким-то угрюмым топором, ебущим все что шевелится. Однако Графа это не смутило. Оторжавшись, он захлопал в ладоши и спросил:<br/>      – Милейший Лютик, вы пели о своем спутнике?<br/>      – О да. В это трудно поверить, но Геральт – моя муза.<br/>      Геральт с трудом удержался от желания приложиться затылком к стене. Он – муза. Приплыли.<br/>      – Поэта вдохновляют самые необычные образы.<br/>      В общем, за стол сели вчетвером.<br/>      <br/>      Геральт любил пожрать, выпить и потрахаться. Особо не заморачивался. Графиня Алассэ нацелилась на Лютика. А Граф Латтан подкатывал яйца к Геральту. Понятно, что хозяева замка из категории «больные на всю голову». Одни колонны чего стоят. Хотя в сравнении с Лютиком, парочка казалась почти нормальной. Но за ужином ему кусок в глотку не лез. Геральт не мог понять, в чем дело. Еда не отравлена. Чар, затмевающих рассудок, не наблюдалось. Графиня вроде даже очень ничего, для тридцати-то годов. Тощевата на вкус Геральта. Но, слава небесам, не для него роза цвела. Лютик на правах трубадура уже воспел и «стройный стан» и «черный водопад волос», «дивные глаза цвета фиалки».<br/>      Граф вроде тоже ничего. Смазлив, молод, доступен. Может, даже смазливее Лютика. И уж точно куда доступнее. Но у Геральта на него не стояло. Совсем. Хоть граф уже два раза просил звать его просто Латтаном и усердно двигал свою изящную граблю у руке Геральта.<br/>      Геральт намеки понимать отказывался и продолжал вопрошать у свой чуйки, где зарыты собачьи кости. Чуйка разводила лапки и беспомощно попискивала. Геральт плюнул на это бесполезное дело и принялся выжидать момент, когда можно будет сгрести Лютика за шкиряк и откланяться. Графья стрельба глазами ему уже осточертела. Однако граф в очередной раз томно вздохнул и заправил длинную волнистую прядь за ухо. Остроконечное эльфийское ухо. Всё-таки твою ж мать за ногу через коромысло!<br/>      – У вас предубеждения против эльфов? – потупив глазки поинтересовался граф.<br/>      – Нет, – буркнул Геральт.<br/>      Только негативный личный опыт. Кому приятно вспоминать, как какие-то остроухие скрутили и пинали по рёбрам.<br/>      – Ах! Мы так рады, что встретили людей без предрассудков, – промурлыкала графиня.<br/>      – Я ведьмак.<br/>      – Да, да. Тогда, наверно, вам тоже знакомо это чувство отчуждённости.<br/>      Знакомо. Но Геральту было на него плевать. Пока платят и берут деньги – похер. Лютику – нет. Лютик пялился на графиню с, простибоже, сочувствием:<br/>      – Госпожа Алассэ. Как я хочу разделить вашу боль и подарить вам утешение. <br/>      Теперь это так называется. Быстрее бы уже Лютик её трахнул и  можно ехать дальше. Графиня закатила свои лиловые глазенки и прижала ладошку ко лбу:<br/>      – Ах как кружится голова.<br/>      – Мигрень, дорогая? – спросил граф.<br/>      Графиня приняла страдальческий вид и кивнула. Геральт не знал, как не начать ржать и плеваться. Чертова баба не вызвала ни малейшего сочувствия, зато облом Лютика веселил.<br/>      – Милый Лютик, может, ваша лютня облегчит мои страдания? – спросила графиня.<br/>      Так. Обломался сегодня не Лютик. Но похоже, для него такие отношения между мужем и женой были в диковинку настолько, что записной болтун даже не нашёл слов, когда когда грфиня встала из-за стола. Геральту осталось только наблюдать, как растерянный герой-любовник поднимается следом. Граф осклабился:<br/>      – Ну вот. Мы остались вдвоем.<br/>      Геральт снова вспомнил чью-то мать, жриц любви и все виды интимных отношений. Не смотря на всю ебабельность, на графа по прежнему не стояло. Даже если закрыть глаза и представить Лютика. Геральт попробовал, честно. Желание появилось. Но только желание надавать Лютику по шее. Между тем граф не унимался.<br/>      – Вы ведь воин?<br/>      – Ведьмак.<br/>      – Но вам близки сражения? Вы любите оружие?<br/>      Геральт им пользовался. Но любить железки? Что за бред?<br/>      – Знаете, у меня есть коллекция мечей. Некоторые из них восхитительны. Хотите взглянуть? Может опробовать.<br/>      А потом спеть колыбельную. Угу. Геральт решил прикинутся валенком и обломать графа, переведя разговор на настоящее оружие:<br/>      – У меня самого есть два меча.<br/>      Граф вытаращился:<br/>      – У ведьмаков по два клинка? «Острым клинком врагов поражаю, тупым – юных дев изъязвляю», – процитировал он кого-то из древних.<br/>      Геральту стало немного обидно. Он, конечно, нищеброд и бродяга, но на оружии, от которого зависела жизнь и работа, не экономил. Так что пояснил:<br/>      – Да. Один булатный для тварей попроще. Другой серебряный для особых случаев.<br/>      – Оуу! Покажите!!!<br/>      Геральт взглянул на едва не бьющегося в экстазе графа и пошёл за мечами. В конце концов может, и правда, угорает по оружию. Мало ли психов на свете. Когда вернулся, граф почти взял себя в руки. Геральт молча продемонстрировал свое оружие.<br/>      – Хороши. – оценил клинки граф.<br/>      Геральт пожал плечами и полюбовавшись кислой, не иначе, как от зависти, мордой убрал мечи в ножны.<br/>      – Продолжим пить или по койкам?<br/>      Граф поджал губёшки, раздумывая над дилеммой. Геральт его где-то понимал. Идти спать одному, когда жена задорно скачет по постели – так себе удовольствие. И только потому что он сам в таком же положении, Геральт готов составить графу компанию за выпивкой. Благо та была отменная. Не дожидаясь решения его ушастой светлости Геральт разлил пиво по кружкам и поставил одну перед Графом. <br/>      – Ну, – сказал Геральт, полагая, что другие тосты бессмысленны.<br/>      – АААА! – разнеслось по замку.<br/>      – Вот оно! – радостно завопила чуйка.<br/>      – Ох! Да что там стряслось?! – перепугано вытаращил глазенки граф.<br/>      Геральт молча достал мечи и направился туда, откуда, по его мнению, раздавался вопль.<br/>      <br/>      Вопили в покоях графини. Геральт не слишком удивился, а граф так и вовсе не смутился обнаружив в спальне жены полуголого Лютика и полуодетую графиню. Наверно их союз был куда прочнее и своеобразнее, чем у большинства. Одно слово – эльф. Впрочем, графиня так орала, что тут не до возмущений. Уцелели бы барабанные перепонки.<br/>      – Он пропал! Он пропал! – верещала любительница бродячих трубадуров, нарезая круги по спальне. – Он пропал!<br/>      Лютик завидев графа, ради приличия пытался надеть штаны. Удавалось так себе. Графиня полетала к своему любовнику и принималась его обыскивать. Разумеется у Лютика не было ничего. Но штаны всё равно вырывались из рук и швырялись на пол. Что характерно – Лютик молчал. От этого чуйка вопила ещё громче.<br/>      Граф кажется просёк, в чём дело и присоединился к жене, только в другом ключе. Он подозрительно посмотрел на Лютика, смерил взглядом Геральта, но поскольку у первого явно не было возможности где-то что-то спрятать, а второй был вооружен и очень опасен, то граф поступил проще. Он сжал в объятьях свою благоверную и, легонько встряхнув, заставил замолкнуть.<br/>      – Моя дорогая. Мы найдем его!<br/>      Кого? Может доброе имя? Оно вообще тут ночевало? Граф снова смерил взглядом Геральта:<br/>      – Ты ведь наёмник? Я тебя нанимаю. Ты должен вернуть его.<br/>      Геральт убрал мечи и сложил руки на груди. Лютик наконец отмер и открыл рот:<br/>      – Мы можем вам помочь. Да, Геральт? Сделаем это для таких гостеприимных людей.<br/>      – Да, свалим отсюда.<br/>      – Куда?! – воскликнула ебнутая парочка.<br/>      Как можно дальше и прямо сейчас.<br/>      – Вы должны его найти! – безапелляционно заявил граф.<br/>      – Вы не можете так нас оставить, – умоляюще сложила ладошки графиня.<br/>      Геральт мог и легко. Лютик нет.<br/>      – Геральт, ну давай поможем этим замечательным людям. – принялся канючить Лютик. – это же не так страшно, как сражаться со всякими чудовищами. Правда?<br/>      – Тысяча оринов, – аргументировал граф.<br/>      Что-то слишком много. Но с другой стороны может следовало выяснить что именно пропало прежде чем посылать странную парочку распутных аристократов?<br/>      – Что найти?<br/>      – Его!<br/>      – Колобок.<br/>      Ну вот. Теперь Геральт точно знал – у этих двоих сорвало кукушку от недоеба.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Третий месяц Лисица в ударе…<br/>Третий месяц болит правый бок…<br/>Третий месяц гадает: «Несвежим...<br/>Или грязным был гад-Колобок?»<br/>Розбицкая Наталья</p><p><br/>      <br/>      Когда-то Трисс, решив приосаниться своей возвышенно благородной натурой, спросила: «Монеты? Это все тебя волнует?!» Да! Монеты – всё, что волновало Геральта. Тогда пришлось заложить Плотву, иначе просто нечего было есть. И это Геральт был один.<br/>      Теперь у него на попечении юный охламон и весьма прожорливый «пёсик». Летом ещё туда-сюда, а зимой? Половина нечисти впадает в спячку. Заказов не видать. Лютика, если, конечно, не слиняет раньше, спать на снег у костра не положишь. Одна-другая ночевка в лесу – и привет, сопли с горячкой и лихорадкой. Так что тысяча оринов – очень убедительно. Чуйке было велено заткнуться. За тысячу оринов Геральт был готов искать колобок, блин, каравай, пончик, да хоть торт «Птичье молоко». Проблема в том, что до этого Геральт искал только нечисть.<br/>      – Так! – не сдерживаясь, от души рявкнул Геральт, – Все по коням... спокойно!<br/>      Граф пошевелил ушами. Графиня остановилась. Лютик надел штаны.<br/>      – У вас пропал колобок. Вы не допускали мысли, что его просто съели мыши?<br/>      – Аааааа! – снова включила вопилку графиня и принялась вырывать из рук Лютика рубашку, которую он безуспешно пытался надеть.<br/>      – Нет, не может! Потому что! – объяснил граф.<br/>      – Аааа... Мой колобок! Он был здесь, а теперь его нет! Верните! Верните! – графиня сменила тактику: перестав трясти Лютика, она вцепилась в Геральта.<br/>      – Геральт, вряд ли эти добрые люди стали бы так убиваться из-за хлебобулочного изделия. Моя госпожа, как я понял это был некий артефакт? И хранился он здесь? – Лютик указал на раскрытую шкатулку.<br/>      – Да-а! – зарыдала графиня и, отцепившись от Геральта, бросилась к шкатулке. – Он был такой... Такой...<br/>      – Какой?<br/>      – Бесподобный!<br/>      – Как выглядел артефакт? – спросил Геральт, напоминая себе о терпении.<br/>      – Изумительно! Он такой... – причитала Графиня, – Восхитительный! Нежный! Когда его видишь, то тебя охватывает только одно – взять его в руки и ласкать.<br/>      – Шар в четыре дюйма бледно-желтого цвета с золотистыми искорками и бархатистой поверхностью. Его приятно держать в руках. Возьмете в руки, и сразу узнаете. – пояснил граф.<br/>      – Да-да-да.<br/>      Геральт пнул чуйку. Тысяча оринов. Он что, с каким-то сраным артефактом не справится, если с ним справились эти двое чокнутых?<br/>      – Знаю! Надо позвать Феню! – предложил Лютик.<br/>      «Тысяча оринов» – напомнил себе Геральт хватая, истеричку за подол:<br/>      – Мадам! Мой коллега прав. Собака может помочь.<br/>      – Так ведите своего пса! – пафосно повелел граф.<br/>      Геральт рванул за Фенриром, Лютик следом.<br/>      – Ох! Геральт! Это...<br/>      – Заткнись.<br/>      – Геральт! – возмущению Лютика не было предела, – Меня, между прочим, едва не обвинили в краже! Меня могли повесить! Меня...<br/>      Геральт остановился, отчего быстро идущий за ним Лютик впечатался между лопаток. Возможно, носом, если судить по ойканью и шмыганью. Геральт развернулся, подцепил Лютика за шиворот и спросил:<br/>      – Ты что вопишь, как потерпевший?<br/>      – Я? – состряпал бровки домиком Лютик, – Я помочь хотел...<br/>      Геральт вдохнул, выдохнул, вспомнил что он ведьмак терпеливейший, а Лютик - это Лютик, и обозначил план:<br/>      – Берем Фенрира, он вынюхивает все что может...<br/>      – А ещё можно слуг опросить.<br/>      – Можно. Нужно. Но давай...<br/>      – Давай ты с Феней, а я...<br/>      – А ты рядом.<br/>      Лютик захлопал ресницами и вдруг расплылся в улыбке:<br/>      – Я напишу об этом песню. Темна-а-ая ночь. Только замок не спит...<br/>      Геральт выдохнул. Лютик вернулся в свое обычное состояние. Всё нормально. Работаем.<br/>      <br/>      Фенрир, в отличии от Лютика, команду «молчать» не только понимал с первого раза, но и выполнял. Так что волчара без разговоров выслушал, что от него требуется, и потрусил изображать охотничьего пёсика-следопыта.<br/>      Очутившись в спальне графини, Фенрир молча все обнюхал, но Геральт видел, как того просто разрывало от желания высказаться по теме и не очень.<br/>      – Что это с вашей собакой? – озадачился граф, когда Фенирир скорчил очередную мину.<br/>      – Возможно, похититель колобков использовал какое-нибудь средство отбивающее запах или колдовство, да, Геральт?<br/>      – Определённо.<br/>      Фенрир подошёл к окну, уставился на полумесяц, завел глазки и затряс ушами. Лютик издал чуть слышный крякающий звук, но сдержавшись пояснил:<br/>      – Феня, показывает что грабитель, возможно, проник через окно. Да, Геральт?<br/>      – Определённо.<br/>      Графская чета, старательно обойдя Фенрира, свесилась вниз.<br/>      – Как он мог забраться по отвесной стене?<br/>      – А вот это нам и предстоит узнать, да Геральт?<br/>      – Определённо.<br/>      <br/>      – Ну? – спросил Геральт, стоило им оказаться за пределами замка.<br/>      Фенрир поднял одно ухо.<br/>      – Тяф?<br/>      – Геральт говорит, что теперь ты можешь перестать притворяться сладким пёсиком, – пояснил Лютик.<br/>      – Аррр! Вожак? – Фенрир развернул хвост и уши.<br/>      – Говори, что разнюхал вообще и в частности.<br/>      – А что я мог разнюхать вообще, если меня на весь вечер заперли в комнате?<br/>      Геральт испытал острое желание проверить надежность крепления волчьих ушей к голове.<br/>      – Э! Вожак. Я только объясняю, что был очень ограничен в возможности исследовать территорию.<br/>      – Короче.<br/>      – Понял. Если короче. Ту магическую штуку из шкатулки сперли через окно. Без всякой магии. Эльфом пахло.<br/>      – Граф или эльф или полукровка. – пояснил Геральт.<br/>      – Не, Вожак. Эльф – тот, кто через окно сигал. Ушастый граф отдельно пах. Да пах он не особо по-эльфийски.<br/>      – Эльф у эльфа украл колобок... Феня, а ты можешь взять след?<br/>      Фенрир уткнул нос в землю и покрутившись выдал:<br/>      – Легко. За мной. У-у-у-у-у-у!<br/>      <br/>      Сразу «за мной» не получилось. Геральт без проблем мог выдержать волчий темп, а вот Лютик, хоть и был достаточно вынослив, но ночью, в темноте, сходу немилосердно навернулся.<br/>      Сначала звякнула лютня, потом воззвало само недоразумение:<br/>      – Гера-а-альт!<br/>      Геральт и без этого вопля понял, что такими темпами они далеко не продвинутся. Пришлось вернуться за лошадьми, чему Плотва, разумеется, не обрадовалась, но как порядочная лошадь ограничилась лишь недовольным пофыркиванием. Карась из стойла вышел молча. По ходу, так и не проснулся.<br/>      Дело пошло быстрее. Фенрир указывал путь. Геральт следил, чтоб Лютик не свалился, на что тот возмущенно заявлял:<br/>      – Я умею ездить на лошади! Просто у меня её не было, когда мы встретились. А так я практически кентавр!<br/>      Геральт подобрал бы другие сравнения.<br/>      <br/>      Когда небо на востоке начало розоветь, Фенрир привел их к полуразвалившемуся домишке за городской стеной. Подкравшись к двери, обнюхав щели, он выразительно повел глазами, что, видимо, должно было означать: «Цель внутри». Плотва тихо фыркнула. Геральт цыкнул. Лютик открыл рот, но ничего не сказал, ибо рот оказался зажат. Карась продолжал спать.<br/>      Геральт, стараясь не шуметь, подошёл к покосившемуся окну и заглянул внутрь. Там, при свете лучины, сидели двое. Какая-то горбатая страхолюдина годов столько-не-живут и белокурый мужик со знакомым затылком. Мужик меланхолично подпирал голову кулаком. Страхолюдина усердно тискала колобок. Иногда она выпускала его из рук и творила над ним какие-то пассы. Судя по всему, безуспешные, ибо мужик вздыхал и успокаивающе гладил себя по голове. Если Фенрир не ошибся, Лохматый – эльф. Хоть ушей из-за гривы повышенной лохматости не видно.<br/>      Рядом нарисовался Лютик. Геральту даже поворачиваться не требовалось, что почувствовать – болтун опять готов раскрыть свой рот. Не глядя, Геральт сгреб свое наказание, прижал лицом к груди и отволок в сторону.<br/>      – Цыц.<br/>      – Мым.<br/>      – Лютик. Сидишь, молчишь в тряпочку. Понял?<br/>      – Умгу.<br/>      Геральт отпустил Лютика и повернулся к Фенриру:<br/>      – Я захожу в дверь. Ты стережёшь окно. Берем колобок и сваливаем.<br/>      Фенрир кивнул. Они пошли. Все шло чётко по плану. Дверь отлетела. Старушенция визжала. Лохматого вырубил с одного удара. Со старушенцией пришлось повозиться. Но бабка бросалась на Геральта, с яростью достойной оголодавшей упырихи. Убивать древнюю горбунью и так жизнью обиженную, или ломать ей руки-ноги не хотелось. Пришлось терпеть попытки выцарапать глаза и слабые удары старушечьих локтей. Наконец, Геральт сообразил завернуть бешеную каргу в её же юбки и стянул подол у шеи. Уважил старость, называется.<br/>      – Чтоб, чтоб ты на колу вертелся! Чтоб тебе свои портянки жрать, таракан подседельный! Чтоб тебе жопу черви съели! – принялась верещать карга. – Да шоб ты купался только в ссанине!<br/>      Геральт старался не смотреть на бабкины иссохшие кривые ноги. Его больше заботил начавшийся возиться эльф. Всмотревшись в свернутую набок физиономию с разбитым носом, Геральт с удивлением узнал кроля Филавандреля – того самого, что надавал Геральту по шее в первый день знакомства с Лютиком. Мелочь, а приятно.<br/>      – Лютик! Тащи ларец! – гаркнул Геральт<br/>      – Абалдеть! Геральт, ты крут. – Лютик появился одновременно с Фенриром. – Ой, Филавандрель, привет.<br/>      Ничего крутого в том, чтоб справиться со старой женщиной, Геральт не видел. Но тысяча оринов заткнули чуйку с совестью. Карга продолжала гнуть свое:<br/>      – Ах ты чухоблох паршивый! Шоб ты яйца вместо серег носил! Шоб твои кишки тебе вместо макарон были! Шоб вам втроем, вместо баб, трубу на бане ебать!<br/>      – Геральт, держи свой ларец, мне это срочно надо записать, – заявил Лютик, сунул Геральту ларец в руки, достал кусок пергамента со своей вечной чернильницей-непроливайкой и вправду принялся записывать, – Пожалуйста, продолжайте, бабушка.<br/>      Старуха в миг смолкла, только продолжала вращать выцветшими карими глазами. Зато застонал ушастый:<br/>      – Я знал, что отпускать вас было ошибкой. Вы люди! Вы украли...<br/>      – Слушай, – Геральт смотрел как эльф пытается усесться, – Я помню твое... милосердие.<br/>      – И лютню, – влез Лютик, – Отличный звук.<br/>      – Поэтому заберу только эту хрень. Меня наняли её найти вернуть. Ничего личного. Только бизнес.<br/>      Не дожидаясь очередной сентенции, Геральт, стараясь не касаться колобка, затолкал его в ларец, сунул ларец под мышку и подпихнул Лютика, таращившегося на эльфа, к двери.<br/>      – Ведьмак! Посмотри что они с Филавандрелем сделали! – донеслось в спину, – Она украла мою молодость и красоту!<br/>      – Геральт, а вдруг это правда? – спросил Лютик.<br/>      «Тысяча оринов» – напомнил себе Геральт и пнул совесть сапогом под шконку.<br/>      – Вожак, у эльфа ушей нет.<br/>      Геральт стиснул зубы. Тысяча оринов и зимовка под теплой крышей и как следствие – отсутствие сопливого носа у Лютика стоили всех эльфийских ушей.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      В замок они добрались не раньше полудня. Хозяева были ещё любезнее, чем накануне. Граф был готов лично отнести Лютика в спальню своей жены. Однако, на осоловевшего после обеда, бессонной ночи и суматошного утра Лютика, прелести графини производили куда меньшее впечатление.<br/>      – Мне нужно потолковать со своим спутником, – заявил Геральт.<br/>      Лютик вяло кивнул:<br/>      – Пара слов, не больше. И я буду всецело к вашим услугам, моя госпожа Алассэ.<br/>      Геральт подпихнул его выходу.<br/>      Самое разумное было забрать деньги и тут же убраться, как можно дальше. Лютик буквально падал. Всё-таки тридцать с лишним часов без сна для него – слишком. Теоретически можно было влить Лютику в глотку бодрящее зелье, благо, готовить его несложно. Практически запас зерен кофе закончился прошлой весной. Геральт же, попеняв себе на бездумную привычку пить горячее, сладкое бодрящее зелье в любое время суток, от чего ловил бессонницу, решил впредь обходиться без него, полагаясь исключительно на ведьмачий организм и силу воли. Кто ж знал, что ему на голову свалится Лютик?<br/>      Стоило добраться до отведенных им комнат, тот упал лицом в подушку, едва скинув сапоги. Геральт вздохнул. Он сам хотел спать. Но все эти неясности, обвинения карги и безухий эльф не давали покоя. Нет! Не мучила Геральта совесть! Не мучила! Тысяча оринов, в конце концов.<br/>      – Фенрир, бди.<br/>      – Понял, вожак. Муха не пролетит.<br/>      – Ты не мух карауль.<br/>      – Вожак, обижаешь. Я тонкие намеки на толстые обстоятельства влёт секу.<br/>      Фенрир уже привычно повесил уши по-собачьи, скрутил хвост баранкой и вымелся за дверь.<br/>      Следовало идти к себе в комнату, или возвратиться за стол к их светлостям-сиятельствам. Но как оставить Лютика, когда чуйка зудит, как ночной комар? Геральт присел на край узкой койки, гадая, следовало ли накрыть Лютика одеялом или ему и так жарко в одежде? Можно ли стащить дублет, не разбудив? Хватит ли Лютику четырех часов сна? Здорово ли окрысится графская чета и не объявят Геральта с Лютиком в этих землях вне закона, если они смоются по тихому? Почему-то Геральт был совершенно уверен, что Лютик не сильно расстроится, если ему не доведётся сложить балладу о похождениях с прекрасной графиней.<br/>      <br/>      Лютик оказался самым банальным оборотнем и пах псиной. Он ткнулся холодными мокрыми губами в ухо и позвал:<br/>      – Вожак.<br/>      Геральт открыл глаза и увидел перед собой знакомую волчью морду. Он всё-таки уснул. Твою мать.<br/>      – Ну?<br/>      – Тут эти пришли. Которые колобок уперли. Вожак, они тебя требуют.<br/>      – В болото их. – поморщился Геральт.<br/>      – Вожак. Тут вообще труба. У тебя хотели забрать какую-то дудку.<br/>      – Что? – Геральт не понял причём тут духовые инструменты. С недосыпу у него самого в голове был оркестр с бубнами.<br/>      – Ну то. Я тут потолковал с местными. Они сначала рычали-тявкали, а потом мне одна борзая сказала, что у Графа своей дудки нет, вот он на твою покушается. А еще...<br/>      Открылась дверь. Вошедший слуга объявил:<br/>      – Господа ждут вас.<br/>      Геральт кивнул.<br/>      – Вожак. Так вот. Борзая... – начал Фенрир, едва слуга свалил, наверно полагая, что ведьмак сам разберется, куда идти и где его ждут.<br/>      Геральт отмахнулся. Фенрир заткнулся. И так ясно – надо валить, даже если Лютика придется привязать к седлу.<br/>      Сказано – сделано. Даже не трудясь будить спящего Лютика, Геральт принялся натягивать на того сапоги, справедливо полагая, что так будет быстрее. За что был дважды обозван Сусанной и один раз любовью всей жизни.<br/>      Лютик проснулся ровно тогда, когда был закинут на плечо:<br/>      – А, Геральт! Спаси! Меня похитили! Ой! Знакомая задница. Геральт? Ты готов носить меня на руках? Геральт? Да отпусти же меня.<br/>      Геральт поставил Лютика на ноги и сказал:<br/>      – Валим.<br/>      – Хорошо. Но почему? Ладно, понял. Лишних вопросов не задавать. Уносить ноги быстро, но аккуратно. Надеюсь не потому что, ты спер пресловутый колобок?<br/>      <br/>      Оказаться за крепостной стеной – дело нескольких минут. Однако туда они не добрались. Во внутреннем дворе замка их встретила упомянутая Фенриром парочка. Геральт с удовольствием обозрел расквашенный нос и начинающие синеть очки вокруг глаз эльфа. Карга выглядела бодрее. Да что там, прям госпожа Карга. Принарядившись в шелковое платье и суркот подбитый лисьим мехом, она, наверно, произвела должное впечатление на охрану. Впрочем, возможно взяла луженой глоткой. Ибо стоило заметить Геральта, как тут же началось:<br/>      – Уй бесстыжие твои глазищи! Конская твоя жопа! Сколько твою мать ебли...<br/>      Лютик поспешил достать пергамент с пером:<br/>      – Бабушка, помедленнее пожалуйста, я записываю.<br/>      Старуха тут же смолкла. Слово взял безухий. Честно говоря, Геральт не был уверен, что лучше – бесконечный эльфячий трёп или проклятия старухи. По крайней мере, когда вещала карга, хотя бы молчал Лютик. А тут вдвоём. Если коротко история, такова:<br/>      Колобок не просто тактильная радость для глаз и услада для сердца. С его помощью графская чета отобрала у карги, которая оказалось чародейкой, молодость и красоту (Зато теперь внешность стала соответствовать внутреннему содержанию), отобрали магию (Может оно и к лучшему?). У эльфа – уши. Вообще, граф покушался на эльфийскую кожаную флейту, но промахнулся. (Тут стало ясно, о какой геральтовой дудке шла речь). А если Геральт не заметил, то из округи люди пропадают. Не совсем. Но как пошлют в замок молодого парня или девку, возвращаются все как один, больными.<br/>      Лютик немедленно стал ныть:<br/>      – Геральт! Я возмущен до глубины души таким низменным коварством и подлостью! Ты должен что-то сделать.<br/>      – Р! У! У! Р-р! Гав! – пытался что-то изобразить Фенрир.<br/>      – Говори, – разрешил Геральт.<br/>      – Они у нашего балбеса хотели голос забрать.<br/>      Геральт был терпелив и не хотел встревать в чужие дрязги. Но всему есть предел. И бесконечному ведьмачьему терпению тоже. В спину донеслось:<br/>      – Ой! Шо будииииит! Зря они. Так-то Вожак мужик спокойный. Если не зверить.<br/>      – Геральт. Помни, вокруг мирные жители! Может даже женщины и дети. Но я уже готов воспеть твою разрушительную жажду справедливости.<br/>      Что там бубнили карга с безухим, Геральт не слушал. Он вошёл в зал. Разумеется исключительно с целью сказать пару ласковых. Не более. Однако поскольку граф не пожелал слушать, пришлось взять его сиятельную светлость и усадить обратно в кресло. Светлость что-то там начала скулить про ребра. Геральт всего лишь хотел более толкового ответа на свой вопрос:<br/>      – Какого хрена?!<br/>      Для лучше коммуникации Геральт легонько сжал графское горло. Граф кхекнул и замолк. Пришлось обращаться за разъяснением к графине. Но Графиня уже разъясняла подоспевшей Карге:<br/>      – Да ты сама не лучше и красота твоя фальшивая!<br/>      – Вот и верни чужое! Пизда с ушами!<br/>      – От пизды слышу. Да у тебя пойди там мхом все заросло.<br/>      – Ах ты блядина фригидная!<br/>      – Да у тебя руки из жопы, ты даже пользоваться не можешь тем, что взяла!<br/>      – Да кто бы говорил! У тебя Колобок был аж целую ночь! Да я б за это время! Аррр!<br/>      – Женский мордобой. Самое горячее и самой опасное зрелище, – прокомментировал Лютик летящие во все стороны клочки шелка, парчи, бархата, меха, волос и кровавых соплей. – Я б не стал вмешиваться.<br/>      – Как это ни прискорбно, но обстоятельства вынуждают меня согласиться с человеком, – важно тряхнул белобрысыми патлами Филавандрель.<br/>      В проходах потихоньку собирались слуги, с подозрительным безразличием наблюдая за разборками господ, не особо спеша на помощь. Чего-то в этой картине маслом не хватало. Точнее кого-то хвостатого и зубастого.<br/>      – Фенрир! – гаркнул Геральт<br/>      Граф на секунду пришёл в себя. Но услышав, кого зовут, снова, на всякий случай, снова свалился в обморок.<br/>      – Вы так своего пса назвали? – уточнил Филавандрель и побледнел.<br/>      Лютик уставился в сводчатый потолок и принялся насвистывать невинный мотивчик. Тётки продолжили мутузить друг друга. Впрочем недолго. В зал вбежал блудный Фенрир.<br/>      – Р-р-р, Вожак, вот! – сказал он, положив у ног Геральта ларец, – Под периной в спальне прятала.<br/>      – О! Я ж говорил, – обрадовался Лютик, – Самая натуральная скандинавская хитрожопая! Чистокровная.<br/>      Сдув с носа клочок лисьего меха, Геральт обратился к катавшемуся по полу разъяренному клубку:<br/>      – Дамы!<br/>      Дамы его не слышали, не слушали, и вообще занимались друг другом так страстно, что дошли уже до исподнего.<br/>      – А шифон-то у тебя китайская подделка! – радостно потрясая красными клочками, объявила графиня.<br/>      – Дура! Это японский муслин! А вот твое венецианское кружево уже давно уже не в моде. – Карга не осталась в долгу, раздирая на кусочки нижнюю юбку графини.<br/>      Этот балаган уже порядком осточертел Геральту. Он, плюнув на все последствия, открыл ларец и со всей дури, коей у него оказалось не меньше чем у Лютика, сжал колобок.<br/>      Да, очень приятная на ощупь хрень. Только не прочная. Лопнула, выпустив в воздух сноп искр и рассыпалась желтым песочком.<br/>      – Упс. Геральт, ты кажется его сломал. Оу-у-у. Баб... Бабушка? – охренел Лютик.<br/>      – Хамло! – восстала с пола бывшая карга, одним жестом возвращая приличный вид одежде и физиономии, – Я Йеннифэр из Венгерберга.<br/>      – Ведьмак! Я так тебе благодарен! Я знал что ты не подведешь!<br/>      Геральт едва увернулся от эльфийской благодарности за возвращенные уши.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      Был бы Геральт один, он бы давно свинтил. Это самое разумное в подобных обстоятельствах. Увы. Очарованный видом магии в действии Лютик уперся и возжелал понаблюдать за происходящим. Хотя не исключено, что причиной послужили платье, которое наколдовала себе чертова чародейка и вываливающиеся из него сиськи.<br/>      – Геральт, друг мой. Мы не можем вот так все бросить и уехать, оставив этих двоих в замке хозяйничать, – едва не пускал слюни Лютик, – Если бы ты чуть лучше разбирался в женщинах, то знал бы, что некоторые из них чрезвычайно мстительны.<br/>      Геральт знал. Поэтому и хотел убраться подальше. Лютик и и продолжал гнуть своё:<br/>      – А между прочим, в замке люди. Нельзя их вот оставлять на растерзание рассерженной чародейке и эльфу, полному расовых предрассудков. Ничего личного, Филавандрель, но ты не свободен от предубеждений против людского рода.<br/>      – Как будто это что-то плохое, – надулся эльф.<br/>      Йеннифэр, чувствующая себя более уверенно, развеселилась:<br/>      – Ведьмак, а твой приятель прав. Тебе стоит остаться. Хотя бы на праздник, который я здесь устрою. Кстати, – обратилась она к Лютику, – Ты ведь трубадур? Сыграешь? Повеселишь мою душу, смягчишь мое сердце?<br/>      Вот же сука! Естественно, балбес не смог устоять перед такой грубой лестью. «Только одну балладу про любовь, Геральт, и я весь твой. Ну пожалуйста» – ныл Лютик, пока Геральт тащил его прочь. Можно, конечно бросить. Но Лютик стоил столько нервов, что Геральт, будучи в силу своего нищебродства очень бережливым, просто не мог себе позволить разбрасываться такими вложениями. И да, он все еще надеялся его трахнуть. Это «я весь твой» внушало сладкую надежду. Геральт остановился.<br/>      – Одну балладу. Не больше.<br/>      – О! Геральт! Ты не пожалеешь.<br/>      Геральт уже жалел. Как оказалось не зря, но не достаточно.<br/>      <br/>      Пока договаривался с Лютиком, куда-то делся Фенрир. За него Геральт не переживал особо. Волчара либо отбрехается, либо удерет, либо загрызет. В другое время Геральт пошёл бы проверил лошадей, но Лютик рвался петь. Оставлять этого обормота без присмотра рядом с чародейкой? Геральт и так наделал много глупостей.<br/>      В общем, пошли обратно в зал. Лютик округлил глаза:<br/>      – Я как-то иначе представлял себе праздник.<br/>      В зале собрались, наверно, все кто был замке. Это нормально. Кроме графской четы. И это нормально. На их судьбу Геральту было положить с прихлопом. Во главе на кресле, как на троне восседала Йеннифэр. Это тоже нормально. Но вот струящийся по полу сладковатый дым с мускусным запахом и, как следствие – оргия были явно перебором.<br/>      Человек тридцать обоих полов и разных возрастов сношались, трахались, еблись в самых разнообразных комбинациях.<br/>      Едва дым коснулся Лютика, как он с восторгом ударил по струнам и томно напел:<br/>      – Како-ое дивное виденье. Какой ого-о-онь, какая страсть! Не да-а-а-ай мне в сладкое мгновенье. От наслаждения пропасть, –  и перейдя на прозу, потребовал: – Геральт, пусти. Нас ожидают утонченнейшие удовольствия и экстаз страсти.<br/>      – Да пусти же ты своего друга. Если, конечно, вы только друзья, – усмехнулась Йеннифэр.<br/>      Своё коронное: «Он мне не друг» Геральт предпочёл проглотить, но отпускать ворот рвущегося на встречу приключением Лютика не спешил. Однако, слетевший с катушек от чар и так на всю голову скорбный трубадур воспользовался моментом. Пока Геральт сверлил взглядом Йеннифэр, Лютик ловко расстегнул пуговицы и вывернулся из дублета, несмотря на узкие рукава и лютню. Как? Наверно, годы практики.<br/>      Йеннифэр расхохоталась.<br/>      – До чего забавная у тебя физиономия, когда ты раздосадован.<br/>      Геральт не был раздосадован. Он тихо начинал звереть. Но чародейка это тебе не ямауба. Хотя почему нет? Шея-то такая же тощая. Пока Геральт прикидывал, насколько соотносится убийство чародейки за устроенную оргию с кодексом, Йеннифэр подула на тлеющий веник и дым начал забивать легкие. Народ начал трахаться активнее, то там то сям раздавались крики восторга и хриплые стоны. Лютик уткнулся сразу в два комплекта сисек и стаскивал с себя рубашку.<br/>      – Ведьмак, ты на удивление стоек. На тебя не действуют чары.<br/>      Вообще действовали. Стояло аж до боли. Но слава небесам, мозги еще не вырубились. Заинтересованная Йеннифэр выскользнула из кресла и оказалась рядом<br/>      – Как медленно бьется твое сердце, – сказала он кладя руку на грудь. – Интересно. А какие у тебя еще есть способности?<br/>      Геральт смерил её взглядом и снова покосился на Лютика, тому было уже хорошо, какая-то дебелая тетка брала у него в рот аж до самых яиц.<br/>      – Ого, да тебя следует звать не Белым Волком, а белым жеребцом! – пришла в восторг Йеннифэр добравшаяся до ширинки.<br/>      Когда ловкие тонкие пальцы скользнули за пояс, Геральт решил пересмотреть свое отношение к чародейке и заменить убийство жестким трахом. Но чисто из упрямства решил ещё немного поиграть в стоицизм и спросил, желая отвлечься от ласковой руки на члене:<br/>      – Где гостеприимные хозяева?<br/>      – Ты про графа и его тупую стерву? На чердаке. Пойдешь проверять? Знаешь, – Йеннифэр прижалась всем чем могла, – я бы на твоем месте больше волновалась за своих лошадей.<br/>      – Что?! – Геральт ухватился за тонкие запястья.<br/>      – То-о-о. Какая сила, – Простонала Йеннифер и посмотрела на дружно ебущуюся толпу, – Они там. Сегодня всем должно быть хорошо. Интересно, сможешь её узнать в человеческом обличьи?<br/>      Если б эта сука возила отравленный озверном нож в спину, Геральт взбесился бы меньше.<br/>      – Моя Плотва! – разозленный до синих чертей, он пихнул Йеннифэр и рванул разыскивать свою верную подругу.<br/>      Йеннифэр расхохоталась. От толчка она упала и явно не спешила подниматься. То ли ракурс с лежачего положения был лучше, то ли ей самой понравился её собственный накур с мороком, Геральту было плевать. Он метался от одной женщине к другой, пытаясь узнать в ней Плотву. На секунду ему показалась что он разобрал знакомое пофыркивание, но оказалось, это какой-то мужик пытался пристроиться к Лютику сзади. Мужик словил легчайшую оплеуху, немного полежал и переключился на другой объект. Решив, что негоже, если Лютика будут трахать без спроса или он, чего доброго, трахнет Плотву, Геральт взвалил окончательно поехавшего трубадура на плечо и воззвал:<br/>      – Плотва!<br/>      Ответом ему послужили охи, вздохи, стоны и тянущиеся к его штанам руки. Геральт ещё раз с досадой и злостью оглядел зал, мимоходом отмечая, что Йеннифэр схватила какого-то полноватого парня за огромный хер. В этот момент на ухо сладко прошептали:<br/>      – Гера-а-альт. Хочу...<br/>      Геральт повернул голову и столкнулся с безумным от желания взглядом Лютика. То, что у Лютика уже были спущены штаны, являя взору отличный стояк и замечательную круглую, тренированную ходьбой задницу, не добавляло способности рационально мыслить. А уж когда Лютик по собственной инициативе прилепился и начал бесстыже тереться стояком о бедро и лезть в штаны – осталось одно желание – рухнуть на пол и трахать вымотавшего все нервы трубадура до искр перед глазами.<br/>      Остатками мозгов Геральт понимал – тут не место, если нет желания принимать участие в общей свалке. Так что, подхватив Лютика, несущего всякую чушь про сладкие губы и неземную красоту янтарных глаз, под задницу, Геральт поспешил прочь.<br/>      Как и почему они оказались на кухне, Геральт позже не вспомнил бы и под пытками. Он смел всё что стояло на столе и аккуратно положил на него выгибающегося мартовским котом Лютика. Желание выебать до сорванного горла боролось, опасением разорвать чужую задницу и собственную уздечку. Но это ж кухня. Тут должно быть что-нибудь подходящее.<br/>      С трудом оторвавшись от вкусной шеи, Геральт зашарил по полкам и шкафам. Как назло, ему попадалось все что угодно кроме масла. Крупы, травы, овощи, приправы и прочии вкусности и не очень. Геральт уже готов был плюнуть хорошенько и воспользоваться слюной, как вдруг наконец-то! Вожделенная тёмная бутыль, вроде тех, в которых хранят конопляное масло, обнаружилась на полу возле плиты. Не горя желанием нарваться на пакость вроде скипидара, Геральт выдернул пробку и сунул нос. Потом на всякий случай вылил немного на ладонь и попробовал на вкус и услышал:<br/>      – Геральт... Мы на кухне?<br/>      Геральт заткнул бутылку пробкой, поставил её на место и вытер руку о первую попавшуюся тряпку и только после этого повернулся, надеясь, что член не выпрыгивает из штанов.<br/>      Да, Лютик смотрел абсолютно трезвыми глазами.<br/>      – Хочешь знать подробности? – спросил Геральт искренне надеясь что хоть в этот раз Лютик проявит благоразумие.<br/>      – Конечно! Ты и я вдвоем на кухне с оторванными гульфиками! Это сколько же можно песен сочинить.<br/>      Ну да, не с его ведьмачьим везением. Мысленно вспомнив всех жриц любви и их матерей Геральт начал:<br/>      – Ты помнишь, что хотел петь на празднике, который устроила Йеннифэр?<br/>      – А! Моя лютня!<br/>      Лютик был готов рвануть на поиски. Однако был перехвачен Геральтом.<br/>      – Там оргия. В которой участвуют Плотва и Карась.<br/>      – Мама... Бля... – Лютик бухнулся обратно задницей на стол и несколько секунд обдумывал услышанное, потом спросил: – И как далеко все зашло? А где Феня?<br/>      – Понятия не имею.<br/>      Уставившись в пространство, Лютик выдал:<br/>      – Ахуеть.<br/>      Геральт уселся рядом, стараясь не тревожить начинающие ныть яйца. Лютик молчал. Увы, столь желанная некогда тишина не принесла ни малейшей радости. Чтоб как-то перебить разочарование, Геральт решил спросить Лютика о том, что тот помнит, как вдруг ночь распорол дикий визг.<br/>      Лютик рванул первым, Геральт, убедившись, что штаны не сваливаются, поспешил следом. Визг не прекращался и переходил в дикий вой.<br/>      – Только не Феня! – верещал Лютик, скача по лестнице, укушенным под хвост тушканчиком.<br/>      Геральт искренне надеялся, что Плотва визжать и выть так не могла, и всё гадал, почему несмотря на ведьмачьи способности, не удается догнать чокнутого трубадура. Впрочем, времени для размышлений было мало. Вой шел из спальни графини. Первым туда ворвался Лютик и немедленно выкатился обратно:<br/>      – Мамабля! Как мне это развидеть?! Мои глаза! Моя нежная душа больше такого не вынесет! Геральт, давай найдем чародея. Пусть он сотрет мне память. Ы-ы-ы-ы.<br/>      Геральт вспомнил все море крови и кучу кишок, которые он видел, и готовый ко всему храбро шагнул в спальню. Нет! К такому жизнь его не готовила. На кровати в истерике билась Йеннифэр, а рядом, лениво топтался Карась.<br/>      – Во, лисичка дала жару, – прокомментировал картину маслом неизвестно откуда нарисовавшийся скандинавский хитрожопый.<br/>      <br/>      Рассвет встречали на ступенях замка. Молча.<br/>      Когда солнце окончательно взошло, раздался задорный стук копыт, и у дверей, весело помахивая гривой и хвостом, процокала Плотва.<br/>      – Пфррр. Пфррр.<br/>      – Ну хоть кому-то этой ночью было хорошо, – Геральт погладил довольную лошадиную морду.<br/>      – Хе-хе-хе, – подозрительно закашлялся Фенрир, – Некоторые остроухие  не жаловались.<br/>      – Так! – прервал его Геральт, – Мы не говорим об этом.<br/>      – Как скажешь, Вожак. Эй, Плотва! Смотри. Нам кентавра не роди.<br/>      – Тьфу! – сплюнули все трое.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      – Чтоб я сдох, – медленно произнес потрясенный лорд Эллохар. <br/>      – А я б не против, – в тон ему ответил домовой. <br/>      Елена Звездная. «Тайны бывают смертельными »</p><p><br/>      <br/>      <br/>      – Я вам не скажу за всю планету. Вся планета очень велика-а-а! Но и в Цинтре, и в Вердэне, и в Соддене сильно уважают Ведьмака-а-а! – вдохновенно терзал струны своей новой игрушки Лютик.<br/>      Прежняя лютня, как он поэтично выразился, «погибла в пучине страстей». Проще говоря, была раздавлена, разбита участниками «праздника», устроенного Йеннифэр в графском замке. Геральт ожидал истерики с заламыванием рук. Но Лютик, выглядевший искренне огорченным, только пробормотал: «Вторая за месяц. Может, судьба...» Геральт не удержался и, как только предоставилась возможность, немедленно сделал глупость – всю тысячу оринов потратил на новый инструмент. Теперь сидел и слушал всякую хрень.<br/>      – Опять врешь.<br/>      – Ни черта подобного. Не вру, а предсказываю будущее. У истинных поэтов есть дар предвидения. Тебя ждет мировая слава.<br/>      – Ты хоть размер планеты представляешь? – скептически покосился Геральт на новоявленного пророка.<br/>      – Да. В универе на кафедре естественных наук был глобус. Профессор Дюккан там хранил водку. Очень удобно.<br/>      Геральт фыркнул. Лютик уселся ближе и с лукавой физиономией продолжил:<br/>      – Ты зря недооцениваешь силу слова. Стихи не так стремительны, как твои мечи, но могут не меньше. Просто по-другому. Если все будут слышать, что Ведьмак Геральт Белый Волк уже велик, славен на весь мир и его все обожают, то будут думать, что это они просто отстали от жизни. О! Геральт! Но и в Цинтре, и Вердэне и в Соддене сильно уважают Ведьмака-а-а! Я буду петь это сегодня вечером. Мне только надо сочинить хотя бы три куплета.<br/>      Спорить бесполезно. Лютик это Лютик. Безбашенный, с дурацкими идеями, увлеченный леший знает чем. Геральт прикрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, пытаясь унять опять не вовремя накатившее возбуждение.<br/>      <br/>      Они так и не обсудили, что случилось. Сказав «мы не говорим об этом», Геральт полагал, что заткнул пасть только Фенриру. Однако Лютик, которому что-либо запрещать в принципе бесполезно, не торопился поднимать эту тему, и вел себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Оставалось только гадать, что за этим скрывается – беспечность или Лютик ни хрена не помнил?<br/>      Иногда Геральт спиной чувствовал внимательный изучающий взгляд. Он резко поворачивался, но оказывается, примолкший Лютик просто пялился в окно, или грыз перо, или записывал очередные вирши. А иногда Геральту казалось что Лютик не такой балбес, каким прикидывается. Вот как сейчас. Вроде чушь несет, но если призадуматься, не так уж он не прав. В общем все сложно. И не пошлешь. Чем дальше, тем больше затягивает. Простая жизнь обычного ведьмака медленно, но верно превращалась в дикий балаган имени песни и пляски Лютика.<br/>      <br/>      – С чертями наш Ведьма-ак не сжился. Достал свой обо-юдо-острый ме-е-еч. – тянул Лютик таким тоном, что Геральт не знал, ржать или лоб себе разбить. – И над  Я-ру-гой  за-а-а-акружи-ился... Вой черта...<br/>      Скрипнула дверь. Показался мокрый черный нос, блеснул черный глаз и влезло черное ухо. С некоторых пор Фенирир предпочитал заходить в комнату осторожно, хотя даже последнему идиоту было ясно: Лютик вопит чисто из любви к искусству, а не от страсти или чего озабоченный любитель остроухих себе надумал.<br/>      – Фофак. – прошепелявил Фенрир, – я фот тут нафол.<br/>      Геральт взял из пасти кусок пергамента.<br/>      «Требуется ведьмак для истребления паука. Оплата 150 оринов. Еда и проживание предоставляется. Обращаться на ферму Майста. Спросить Майста».<br/>      – Фенрир... – только и смог выдохнуть Геральт.<br/>      – Вожак?<br/>      – Не, ну а что?! – Лютик вырвал объявление. – Работа для ведьмака. Я помогу, если что!<br/>      – Лютик...<br/>      – Что - «Лютик»? Геральт, мы неделю ночь спим в одной постели. Отнюдь не по большой и страстной любви.<br/>      Деньги – больной вопрос. Путешествуя с Лютиком, Геральт постоянно думал, где их раздобыть. Сам он мог спокойно без обойтись без еды несколько дней. Летом можно питаться охотой и подножным кормом. Будь Геральт один – давно ехал себе дальше. Куда-нибудь. Где есть заказы. Сейчас же заработка Лютика кое-как хватало на еду и препаршивевшую комнату с одной кроватью. В которой они просто спали. Причем даже не вместе, а по очереди. Прожженный бабник свел близкой знакомство со служанкой, в очередной раз похоронив ведьмачьи надежды.<br/>      Лютик взял объявление, ещё раз пробежал его глазами, и отбросил.<br/>      – Ладно. Геральт, согласен. Паук – это не твой профиль.<br/>      – Лютик.<br/>      – Знаешь, я тебе безумно благодарен за такой подарок, но кажется, – Лютик со вздохом погладил гриф лютни, – её придется продать или хотя бы заложить. Сборов хватает только-только.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      Майст удивился, когда вместо одинокого ведьмака, на постой закатилась целая компания. Хотя его можно понять. Если считать по душам – всего лишь двое. А если по глоткам, то минимум рота. Первый горло драл за десятерых, второй одним взглядом обещал сожрать за сотню.<br/>      – Это же Геральт из Ривии, – прервал вкскукареки Майста Лютик, – Не кто-нибудь, а сам Белый Волк!<br/>      Каким пилигримом это должно было объяснить офигевшему фермеру количество ртов больше одного, Геральт не понял. Но стоило Лютику затянуть: «Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой! Ведьмака накормите и дайте ночлег», как все вопросы немедленно отвалились. Магия. Хотя возможно мужик просто опасался за барабанные перепонки.<br/>      <br/>      Подрядившись искать колобок, Геральт искренне полагал, что более идиотского заказа он в жизни не встречал и не встретит. Ага. Конечно. Как же.<br/>      В полном охуении Геральт стоял посреди бескрайних грядок с морковкой. Рядом не к добру молчал Лютик. Фенрир просто уселся на хвост и раззявил пасть.<br/>      – Что это? – наконец спросил Геральт.<br/>      – Паук, милсдарь ведьмак. Это паук, – пояснил Майст.<br/>      – Оно тут по ночам которую неделю скачет и морковку с тыквами разоряет. Вы уж сделайте, милсдарь,  что-нибудь – запричитала фермерская жена.<br/>      Лютик продолжал молчать даже не взглянув на полную грудь, обтянутую душегрейкой.<br/>      – И вы хотите чтоб я убил это? – уточнил Геральт.<br/>      – А то ж! Это сил никаких нет. Убытку сколько. Жрёт и жрёт. Всю морковку пожрало, а виноград поспеет, что делать?<br/>      Лютик почесал грифом лютни в затылке. Фенрир захлопнул пасть. Геральт покосился на странное семейство:<br/>      – Вы уверены, что вам нужна моя помощь?<br/>      – А то ж! Знаете как оно по ночам скачет? А уж как завоет! Как завоет! Моя Мышка  чуть с полатей не свалилась. – схватилась за левую сиську фермерша<br/>      – Мы сами пытались. Дергали все вместе. Оно корни пустило и ржёт, как укуренное.<br/>      – Укуренное, говоришь? – снова уточнил Геральт, начиная подозревать что самое интересное впереди.<br/>      – А то ж! Всю махорку пожрало!<br/>      – А коноплю оно случайно не ело? – вдруг «проснулся» Лютик.<br/>      – Нет, милсдарь, конопля у нас на дальних куличках. Туда пока не добралось.<br/>      – Геральту надо продумать план операции, – важно завил Лютик. – Вы сами понимаете насколько серьёзна и неординарна поставленная задача. При современной политической обстановке и положении Меркурия в седьмом аркане, особенно когда Луна в Водолее, грубое вмешательство может привести к катастрофическим последствиям. Действовать надо с хирургической точностью и только после соответствующих подготовительных мероприятий.<br/>      – Шо? – вытаращился Майст, офигевший от заумных оборотов.<br/>      – Утро вечера мудренее, –  перевел Лютик свой бред.<br/>      – Сейчас день.<br/>      – Именно! – важно поднял палец Лютик. – Зрите прям в корень. Видно мудрого человека.<br/>      В общем, баблабол развел на ночевку и стол. Геральт такого не любил. Привычная схема «заказ – работа – деньги» рушилась на корню. С другой стороны – надо в самом деле подумать, что делать. То ли хозяев протрезвлять непонятно от чего, то ли самому протрезветь, то ли и правда пытаться выдернуть из грядки репку.<br/>      <br/>      Как только первый шок от вражды Майста с корнеплодами спал, Лютик тут же заметил, как вдохновенно закатывает глаза фермерша, и немедленно начал крутить лютней и строить глазки. Недолго. Ровно до того как их посадили за стол.<br/>      Стол накрывала сочная дивчина, да такая, что Геральт сам едва стол слюнями не залил.<br/>      – Моя Мышка, – гордо объявила фермерша, звонко чмокнув дивчины в румяную щеку.<br/>      Геральт сглотнул. В голове возникли такие картины, что будь у Геральта хоть немного порядочности, он бы покраснел. Но ведьмак на то и ведьмак, что его распутство кодексом не регламентировалось. А посему вожделение к заднице Лютика отошло на второй план. Это совершенно не мешало налегать на щи и пироги с мясом.<br/>      Майст – жлоб редкостный, может поэтому и зажиточный, пообещал зарезать гуся завтра. И как бы хрен бы с ним. Но жлоб бросил Фенриру кость. Фенрир посмотрел на шлепнувшийся перед ним мосол, посмотрел на Майста, поднял уши и уже открыл пасть, чтоб поделиться мыслями по поводу человека, когда Лютик ловко впихнул в оскаленные зубы свой кусок пирога с мясом.<br/>      – У нашей собачки очень строгая диета. Чувствительное пищеварение. Фене косточки совсем совсем нельзя.<br/>      Фенрир, может, и возразил бы, но Лютик одной рукой крепко держал волчару за загривок, а второй по мере надобности запихивал в пасть всё новые куски. В конце концов обожравшееся хтоническое чудовище умерило мстительные порывы. Лютик же немедленно переключился на хозяйку и дочь. Своими блудливым взглядом стрелял с точностью достойной королевских лучников.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      – Геральт, я не понимаю, в чем проблема?<br/>      – Лютик.<br/>      – Нет. Ну да. Репа здоровущая. Тут все понятно. Но что такого. Я помогу. Подергаем её туда, сюда. Можно выкопать. Ну а что? Возьмешь лопату...<br/>      – Лютик.<br/>      – Ну ладно, я помогу. Хоть эти руки созданы для струн, тебе ни в чем отказа нет. И все что мне пришло на ум, избавит нас от тяжких бед. Любить иных – себе дороже...<br/>      – А? Это ты сейчас к чему? – Геральту показалось, что он услышал признание. В чём-то.<br/>      – Ни к чему. Бревно ты, Геральт. Дубовое с осиновой нашлепкой. Я сложность бытия воспеваю.<br/>      – У тебя одна сложность – ты не знаешь кого трахнуть, фермерскую жену или фермерскую дочку.<br/>      Лютик состроил пакостную рожу.<br/>      – Я не виноват что твоя мрачная физиономия сегодня не приглянулась даже конюху.<br/>      – Что?!<br/>      – Да ничего. Хозяин, говорю, самогонку зажал.<br/>      Вечером за столом Геральт прощёлкал тот момент, когда блудливый трубадур договорился о предстоящих блядках. Но то что он это сделал, сомнений не было. Иначе какого лешего на ночь глядя скрести и без того гладкий подбородок? Геральт потёр свою щетину и скрипнул зубами.<br/>      – Геральт, ты что? Геральт, да ладно тебе. Завтра с укуренной репой разберемся, – Лютик хмыкнул, – И на твоей улице перевернется таратайка со шлюхами. Будешь героем. Ты куда? А мечи зачем берешь?<br/>      – Сиди тут. Или к своим бабам вали.<br/>      – Ни за что! Я как твой верный летописец, свидетель твоих подвигов и твой друг...<br/>      – Ты мне не друг.<br/>      – Геральт! Я буду держать лошадей.<br/>      Плотва с Карасем трескали овес с майствой на конюшне.<br/>      <br/>      Черное небо, звезды, луна, морковка, репка в пять саженей в обхвате и Лютик.<br/>      Геральт почесал репу. Свою. За каким лешим он вообще сюда приперся на ночь глядя? Вопрос риторический. Хотел отвлечься от мыслей о блудливом трубадуре. Ага. Рядом с этим самым незатыкающимся блудливым трубадуром, который уже был трижды послан в женское влагалище и дважды на мужской детородный орган. Разумеется, Лютик не пошёл ни по одному из указанных маршрутов, а продолжал нести всякую хрень:<br/>      – Геральт, как ты думаешь, может они её слишком активно подкармливали навозом грифонов?<br/>      – Драконов.<br/>      – Обожаю, когда ты рычишь. Феня, правда наш Геральт круче любого хищника?<br/>      Фенрир благоразумно спрятал нос в лапах.<br/>      Хронический недотрах в купе с постоянным присутствием Лютика скверно отражался на настроении и мыслительном процессе. В голову ничего не приходило кроме того, что репу надо выкопать, порубить на куски и не париться. Правда как-то совестно брать за такое аж сто пятьдесят оринов. Геральт – победитель репы. Мда ужжж. Ладно, совесть перетопчется. Геральт развернулся и приказал:<br/>      – Тащи лопату.<br/>      – Мама, бля! – Вытаращился Лютик.<br/>      Геральт повернулся туда куда пялился Лютик. Она самая, Мамабля. Оказалось фермер не врал. Репка шустро перекинулась в огромного паука с восемью красными глазами, выбралась из грядки и принялась выковыривать морковку. Слава Святому Лебеде и святым патиссонам! Нечисть! Не понятно, правда, какая именно. Для арахноморфа великовата. Они не крупнее собаки. На дзёре-гумо не походит. Тот паук днем в виде девицы шляется, а не репой прикидывается. Однако, поскольку Геральту безумно хотелось кого-нибудь грохнуть, то почему не бестолковую репку-паука, скачущего по грядкам? Тем более платят двести оринов. Геральт достал мечи. Но его опередил один на голову скорбный трубадур. Балбес издал победный вопль и запустил в чудовище морковкой.<br/>      – Лютик! Сгинь! Иди... Лошадей держи! – рявкнул Геральт.<br/>      Лютик вырвал вторую морковь и принялся раскручивать её на манер пращи.       – Лютик! Блядь!<br/>      Помощь пришла откуда не ждали. Лютику на спину прыгнул Фенрир и схватив зубами на  ворот, придавил придурка к земле:<br/>      – Дефжу, Фофак! Сфавайся!<br/>      Воодушевленный таким поворотом, Геральт бросился в атаку на паука, целясь прямо в голову. Бой обещал быть жестоким. Пауки живучи. Отрубленные конечности могут некоторое время двигаться самостоятельно. Удар лапой или захват жевалом такого размера могут быть смертельными даже для ведьмака. Геральт настроился очень серьезно.  Но паук, вместо того чтоб попытаться пустить в ход жевала с когтями, или, развернувшись брюхом, попробовать стрельнуть паутиной, вдруг захихикал и вприпрыжку поскакал по грядкам. Геральт вспомнил несколько интересных способов совокупления с различными движимыми и недвижимыми объектами и понёсся следом.<br/>      <br/>      Розовеющее небо, бледнеющие звезды на западе, болото и репка в пять саженей в обхвате.<br/>      Всю ночь! Всю гребаную ночь, Геральт пытался поймать хихикающего паука. Но у Геральта только две ноги. У твари их восемь штук и перебирала ими эта скотина на редкость быстро. Геральт гонялся до полного осточертения. Вспомнил все известные маты, проклял все корнеплоды, какие знал, всех членистоногих каких помнил, вляпался в компостную кучу и, как вишенка на торте, угваздася в тине. В общем, лучше стрыга, шелка или Ёрмунганд, если таковой существует (Надо уточнить у Фенрира), но только не репа.<br/>      – Геральт! Может, все-таки лучше просто выкопать?<br/>      Обернувшись, Геральт увидел стоящего на кочке Лютика с лютней за спиной и лопатой на плече. Рядом топтались Плотва с Карасем.<br/>      – Тебе сказали: «не лезь», – почти беззлобно проворчал Геральт. – Где Фенрир?<br/>      – Феня? Довел меня до болота, а потом сказал что ему надо кое-о чём с кое-кем потолковать. Думаешь, уже стоит волноваться?<br/>      Смотря за за кого.<br/>      – Ну что мы теряем? Других идей все равно нет. Ибо я готов поставить свою лютню против губной гармошки, что ты с таким не сталкивался ни разу. Я прав? А что вообще делают с репами? Варят-парят? Если не получится, то просто можем отвезти куда подальше и зарыть или утопить. О! Давай на ярмарке продадим? – рассуждал Лютик, прыгая с кочки на кочку. Допрыгав, он со счастливой улыбкой протянул лопату – Вот держи! Давай копай!<br/>      «Спасибо, родной» – хотелось сказать, уставшему до поросячьего визга Геральту, но поскольку именно он, а не Лютик, подрядился разбираться с этой хренью, то просто молча взял лопату и воткнул её в сочно чавкающую жижу.<br/>      Слава всем богам и чертям, у Лютика хватило мозгов не пытаться руководить работой. Геральт бы точно его прибил. Само собой, придурочный не затыкался ни на мгновенье. Но трёп о происхождении пауков и рассказ о какой-то девице, так любившей прясть и ткать что её прокляли, даже успокаивал.<br/>      – … Может быть, это она? – предположил Лютик в тот момент когда Геральт, натужно крякнув, наконец-то поддел задравшую в корень репу. – О! Ты наконец-то с ней справился! И что теперь? Как мы её повезем? Надо было впрячь Плотву в телегу.<br/>      – Пфрр?! – возмутилась Плотва.<br/>      – Или Карася, – немедленно исправился Лютик.<br/>      Карась отнесся к предложению со свойственным ему пофигизмом.<br/>      Геральт задумался. Лютик тоже симулировал мыслительный процесс и молчал. Геральт вздохнул и похлопал по твердому желтому боку задравшей репы.<br/>      – Красотка. Куда ж тебя такую?<br/>      – Как куда? Любить конечно. А ты, ведьмак, знаешь подход к женщинам.<br/>      – Мама... Бля...<br/>      Это Мамабля была почище предыдущей. Вместо репы стояла стрёмная носатая пучеглазая тетка на куриных ногах.<br/>      – Кикимора, – идентифицировал существо Геральт.<br/>      – Да. Кикомора Зюзюфираканская. – шаркнула лапой тетка.<br/>      Геральт оглянулся в поисках чего-нибудь твердого, чтоб постучаться головой. Увы. Одни заросли осоки. На всякий случай, Геральт нахмурил брови и грозно спросил:<br/>      – Живешь в болоте?<br/>      – Да что ты, Ведьмак. Я женщина порядочная. Свой дом имею. По хозяйству кручусь. Мне б мужика какого поприличнее. Вроде тебя.<br/>      – Я ж говорю. Стоит тебе выкопать репку, как тебе будет обеспечено женское внимание, – не смог промолчать Лютик.<br/>      Геральт предпочел охренеть от счастья молча, просто вспоминая способы расчленения.<br/>      <br/>      Кикиморы были вполне разумными существами. Обычно безвредными. Относительно. Пакостили по мелочи. Иногда помогали. Болотные кикиморы могли напугать или задурить. Эта же, если судить по старательно повязанному платочку, вышитой рубашке и бусам, была домашней. Вроде как такие кикиморы обычно приходились домовым женами. А обижать домового – глупость несусветная. Ведьмаку-то пофиг. У него дома нет. Но ему же не за развал хозяйства платят. Короче, не было в ведьмачьем кодексе насчет них никаких указаний. Грохнуть же старательно растягивающее в улыбке губы и жалобно сложившее под грудью ладошки существо, уставший Геральт не мог. Даже с перспективой в сто пятьдесят оринов. Думал обойтись воспитательной беседой и решить дело миром. Однако, стоило только спросить на кой тварюшка разоряла огород, так на него обрушился поток жалоб:<br/>      – Ну так, мил человек, я не со зла. Я, знаешь ли, существо нежное, чуткое. С зори до зори тружусь, верчусь. А она мне: «паучиха». Это после того, как десять аршин наткала. А она мне: «ты почто, носатая всю куделью извела?». У-у-у. Гнида. – жаловалась Кикимора на тяжёлую жизнь. – Разве я носатая? Ну скажи разве я носатая?<br/>      – Ты красавица, – заверил Лютик кикимору.<br/>      – Спасибо на добром слове, мил человек. И тебе не кашлять. Я красивая. Да. А эту тварь, как только жаба не задушила. Тут давеча соседка за солькой зашла, так ладно бы просто не дала, она ещё и полдня ворчала. Ажно молоко скисло и лягуха не помогла. Знаешь как торгуется? У-у-у-у. Ну да мне до торговли дело мало. Но она ж ни молочка не нальет, ни бражки. Нагонит самогонки и в подпол. Да еще оберег поставит. Даже если евоный мужик просит. Она его поварешкой, да по рукам. Котейку плохо кормит. Говорит что тот мышей должен ловить.<br/>      И ладно бы кикимора просто жаловалась. Нытье перемежалось комплиментами Геральту:<br/>      – Вот ты мужик горячий да ловкий. Меня аж в болото загнал. Вот из тебя бы хозяин вышел знатный. А я б о твоей лошадке заботилась. Плотва? Да? Я ей гривку расчесывала бы...<br/>      – Плотву не трогать.<br/>      – Грозный какой. – Закатила глаза кикимора – Прям мужчина моей мечты.<br/>      Геральт стискивал зубы. Лютик прыскал в кулак, корчил рожи и, мерзавец, молчал, явно наслаждаясь происходящим.<br/>      <br/>      Полагая, что раз нет трупа – нет денег, Геральт махнул рукой на деньги и, добравшись до дома заказчика, предъявил  кикимору.<br/>      – Сами разбирайтесь, – пробурчал Геральт.<br/>      – И разберемся! – уперла руки в бока фермерша. Майст только ошалело моргал.<br/>      – Ой! Начала! Грозная ты наша! Уйду от вас! Ведьмак. Обижают меня тут. Ой, обижаю-у-ут, – запричитала кикимора и немедленно обняла Геральта, – Один, ты касатик мой, знаешь, в чём хлеб-соль. Да, солнышко моё, не оставь меня этой злыдне-э-э-э-э! Погуби-и-ит.<br/>      И ладно б просто обняла, так она за задницу ухватилась, а длинный нос упёрся прямо в ширинку. Офигели все включая фермерскую псину Жучку. Один Лютик дергался от беззвучного смеха. Настроения это не улучшило. Однако, Геральт не даром считал себя терпеливым и сдержанным. И хоть при отдирании такой горячей поклонницы ему показалось, что его любимые кожаные штаны подозрительно скрипели под цепкими лапками, Геральт не стал сходу заниматься смертоубийствами, просто туманно намекнул:<br/>      – Но если хотите, я ей хоть сейчас башку откручу.<br/>      – Ты что! – замахала руками фермерша, – Домовой осерчает.<br/>      Лютик перестал безмолвно ржать и состроил преувеличенно серьёзную физиономию и заявил:<br/>      – С домовым будет стоить в два раза дороже.<br/>      – Ой, ты что такое говоришь?! – схватилась за грудь фермерша.<br/>      – Я? Говорю? – растопырил глаза в притворном удивлении Лютик, – Я пою! Ведьмаку заплатите чеканной монетой. За да-ма-во-го! Воу! О! С ним будет стоить в два раза дороже. Оу! О! Зато понадежней!<br/>      Кикимора вмиг стушевалась и лапы к заднице больше не тянула, хотя поглядывала с тем же обожанием.<br/>      Майст переглянулся с женой и сказал:<br/>      – Мы заплатим. Как договаривались.<br/>      Геральт немного озадачился. Он не это имел в виду, но спорить не стал. Очень уж хотелось убраться с веселой фермы подальше. Однако вместо того, чтоб принести деньги, хозяйка крикнула:<br/>      – Мыша! А ну подай гостям воды умыться. Сейчас грязь смоете да за стол сядете. А вечером я вам баньку сделаю.<br/>      Умыться никогда не мешало, пожрать вообще – святое. Слово «баня» так просто удар ниже пояса. Да такой, что даже ледяная холодная не могла унять воодушевления. Лютика давно хотелось затащить в баню, но случай всё никак не предоставлялся. А тут... Пришлось вылить ведро воды прям на голову.<br/>      <br/>      Хозяйка (зря кикимора возвела на бабу напраслину) пригласила их снова за стол. Самогонки и бражки, правда, снова не поднесла. Хоть Майст, оттащив жену за печку, громким шёпотом намекал из всех сил:<br/>      – Властушка, а может мы всё-таки гостям того?.. По рюмочке?<br/>      – Чо-о-о? – раздался возмущенный голос, – Опять за своё?!<br/>      – У-у-у-у... Сучка... – ворча под нос, вывалился из закутка недовольный Майст.<br/>      – Чо-о-о?! – Выкатилась оттуда же фермерша вооруженная поварешкой.<br/>      – Ничего-ничего, Властушка! Сучка, говорю, Жучка наша, отвязалась. Пойду привяжу.<br/>      – Иди-иди. Да баню господам натопи. А что там из ведра-то намыли-то.<br/>      Майст слинял. Власта немедленно уселась рядом с Геральтом и разложила грудь на столе.<br/>      – Вы, милсдари, у нас сегодня заночуйте. Неча на ночь глядя шляться. Я вам в горнице на лавке постелю. А милсдарь Лютюк может на сеновале лечь. Летом там свежо. А сено там мягкое. Луга-то заливные. Дух травяной такой сладкий. Места там много-о-о-о. – Для убедительности Власта привалилась грудью к плечу Геральта, – А милсударь Лютик споет? У, как вы поете, соловей так не сможет. Моя Мышка всю ноченьку вздыхала, вас вспоминала. Мыша, Душа моя. Подь сюда. Подавай гуся<br/>      Лютика уговаривать не надо. В нем немедленно пробудился его внутренний зверь – мартовский кошак:<br/>      – Я столько странство-о-ова-ал по свету! Но как же мне хотелось отдохнуть! Я предвкушал встречу-у-у-у эту! Ту, с которой я смогу в любви  забыться и заснуть!<br/>      Девица млела. Власта просто висела на Геральте:<br/>      – Ах, милсдарь. Муж-то мой всё-всё для вас сделает. Только времена нынче трудные. Морковку-то паразитка всю порешила, – томно мурлыкала в ухо Власта. – Вы б помягче с нами. Проявили бы снисхождение. А я уж вам такую баню сделаю. Такую баню. И спинку потру.<br/>      Стопятьдесят оринов Геральту предлагали возместить натурой. Да она охренела! За эти деньги он десять таких наймет, да ещё на выпивку остановится. Хотя, если подумать – Лютик уже нацелился на фермерскую дочку. И Геральту не фига не светит ни в какой бане. А вот если обе составят компанию, то можно будет трахать фермершу и любоваться задницей Лютика. Отличное завершение самого идиотского заказа. Черт с ними, с деньгами. Все равно никого не убил. Геральт решительно отодвинул фермершу и отрезал гусиную ножку:<br/>      – Ночью, после бани, на сеновале, – сказал он и с чувством запустил зубы в сочное мясо.<br/>      Власта вздохнула и встала.<br/>      – Пока мой не видит, я вам бражки-то налью. Ты, Мышка, сиди-сиди. Угощай гостей.<br/>      <br/>      После то ли завтрака, то ли обеда фермерша, как обещала, постелила Геральту на лавке и, убедившись, что тот и правда вознамерился вздремнуть до бани, шикнула на кота и оставила дорогого гостя в покое. Мыша увела Лютика показывать, где у них сеновал.<br/>      Геральт недолго смотрел на светлые сосновые доски и слушал кудахтанье кур во дворе. Приятный сытый сон сморил быстро. Только длился он недолго. Геральта толкнули в бок, а может, это чуйка его подняла. Открыв глаза, он увидел бородатого старика ростом не больше локтя. Домовой заметил, что Геральт открыл глаза, нахмурился и погрозил прутом:<br/>      – Кобеля своего уйми.<br/>      – Которого из?<br/>      – Нашего балбеса! – прогавкал влетевший в горницу Фернрир. – Его там в амбаре застукали.<br/>      И почему Геральт не удивлен? Встал, подтянул штаны, взял мечи и пошёл выручать Лютика. Благо даже спрашивать не надо, в какой стороне злополучный амбар. Вопли разносились на всю округу.<br/>      Голосила фермерша:<br/>      – А-а-а-а-а! Ты мою красавицу попортил! Глаза твои бесстыжие. А благородным прикидывался! А-а-а-а-а!<br/>      Майст, как положено стоял с вилами и вдохновенно поддакивал. Конюх стоял с кнутом ожидая дальнейших распоряжений. Батраки с батрачками, или кем они там приходились Майсту, по ходу собрались просто поглазеть. Ну и само собой, в центре расхристанный Лютик на куче зерна и, как доказательство «преступления», фермерская дочка с задранной юбкой, которою она явно не торопилась опускать.<br/>      – Моя Мыша! Моя Мыша! Да пошто так ты, вражина, с ней?! А ну делай её честной женщиной!<br/>      – Да я её просто женщиной сделать не успел! – оправдывался Лютик.<br/>      Геральт почесал репу. Судя по всему скандал был запланирован. Наверно решили таким макаром отбоярится от оплаты. Фенрир боднул в бок и состроил рожу.<br/>      – Ну. Говори, – разрешил Геральт.<br/>      – Женить нашего балбеса хотят. Хозяйка решила, что наш балбес ушлый и в хозяйстве пригодится.<br/>      – А-а-а-а-а! Что зенки свои бесстыжие выкатил?! Ни стыда у тебя не совести! Сам-то скачешь с ветки на ветку, а мой Мыше как жить?! Аа-а-а-а!<br/>      Геральт вздохнул. Конфликтов с людьми он не любил. Но Лютика на растерзание это семейки отдавать не собирался. Это слишком жестоко. Придется драться. Геральт прищурился прикидывая с кого лучше начинать, чтоб не прославится еще и как Мясник с фермы.<br/>      – Слышь ведьмак, Ты мечи-то убери, – раздался глуховатый голос домового, – Не надо тут мне кровью хозяйство заливать. Я те так скажу. На этих гулящих бабах самих клейма ставить негде!<br/>      – Чо-о-о-?! – развернулась фермерша, – Да ты за своей кикиморой следи!<br/>      Майст оперся на вилы и уставился на домового:<br/>      – Что ты имеешь в виду?<br/>      – Евона кикимора давеча к конюху ходила, сегодня утром на этом Ведьмаке висла, при тебе ж дело было. Ты что слепой?<br/>      – Молчи, женщина. Не тебя спрашивают.<br/>      – Чо-о-о?! Как ты со своей женой разговариваешь?<br/>      Геральта потянули за штанину:<br/>      – А чо у тебя с моей было?<br/>      Геральта перекосило от одной мысли. Все что он мог сказать из под ладони:<br/>      – Сгинь, нечисть.<br/>      Фенрир спрятал нос в лапах. Лютик заметив, что больше не самая большая звезда этого балагана встал на четвереньки и честно попытался отползти, однако был пойман за штаны «невестой».<br/>      – Ты куда собрался, милый друг?<br/>      – В тенёчке полежать, – жалобно пропищал Лютик, безуспешно пытаясь выдернуть штаны из цепких ручек, – Гера-а-альт! Не виноватый я! Она сама пришла!<br/>      – Что у тебя с конюхом? – Напирал Майст на жену.<br/>      – Ты что? Совсем упился что ли? Я и этот кривой?! Проспись, дурачина!<br/>      – А с кем тогда?!<br/>      Фенрир поднял голову:<br/>      – Что будем делать, Вожак?<br/>      – Как всегда. Хватаем этого придурочного и валим отсюда!<br/>      – По-быстрому? – зачем-то уточнил Фенрир.<br/>      – Да. А то и тебя женят.<br/>      – Понял. – Фенрир бросил изображать пёсика. Развернул уши и оскалился, вздыбив шерсть. – У-у-у-у-у! А-р-р-р-р!<br/>      Честно говоря, явись он в первый раз в таком виде Геральт сам бы немного напрягся. Что ж говорить о простых людях. Пока все приседали, да переживали за сухость портков, Геральт перешагнул через домового, отпихнул конюха, сгрёб Лютика и рванул к лошадям. Фенрир прикрывал отход.<br/>      <br/>      Тем же вечером у костра Лютик терзал струны и нервы Геральта тоскливым романсом о неразделенной любви:<br/>      – Мне осталось только сказать. Что нас разлучили жестоко-о-о. Я буду тебя-а-а-а вспоминать. Ты от меня так далеко-о-о-о.<br/>      И пел оболтус так проникновенно, что у Геральта аж печёнка переворачивалась. Хотя возможно это просто желудок урчал с голодухи. Гусь-то был еще утром, а в дорогу они понятное, дело ничего не собрали.<br/>      – Мне осталось сойти с ума. От желанья, от боли, от крика-а-а...<br/>      – Да тебя вроде как женить хотели, – напомнил Геральт.<br/>      – Да! У меня разбито сердце.<br/>      – А могла быть разбита рожа!<br/>      Лютик снова принялся терзать нервы и струны:<br/>      – Пусть меня погло-о-о-отит чума-а-а. Без тебя жизнь безлика-а-а.<br/>      – Лютик! – не выдержал Геральт, которого начали слегка побешивать страдания по фермерской дочке, – Не уймешься – повторю подвиг курочки Рябы!<br/>      – Это какой?<br/>      – Снесу тебе два яйца!<br/>      – Ой! Зачем?!!<br/>      – Чтобы голос хоть пожиже был. А то задолбал орать, как мартовский кот!<br/>      Фенрир, благоразумно до этого молчащий встал на четыре лапы:<br/>      – Не буду мешать вам ругаться. Пойду поохочусь. Плотва, хочешь со мной?<br/>      – Пфррр. Иго-го-го.<br/>      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      – Он кажется таким холодным, бесстрастным мужчиной.<br/>      – Ты не видела его рядом со мной.<br/>      Виктория Холт «Беспечный лорд и королева»</p><p> </p><p><br/>      С деревьев листья опадали.<br/>      Сикось-накось. Накось-сикось.<br/>      Внезапно осень наступила. Прям за летом.<br/>      Сентябрь месяц. Солнце светит очень тускло.<br/>      Пришло письмо из универа.<br/>      На бумажке. Тертой, мятой, туалетной.<br/>      Зовут учится на филфак.<br/>      Меня, красавца. Что за фиг?<br/>      Папаша в пляс тотчас пустился.<br/>      По двору, махая шляпой.<br/>      Братишка радостно орал,<br/>      Что заберут у них балбеса.<br/>      Хоть на время. Может больше.<br/>      – дурниной завывал Лютик без всякого склада и лада.<br/>      Фенрир не то рычал, не то кашлял, не то просто ржал на свой волчий лад. Плотва фыркала. Карасю было пофиг. Геральт с трудом сдерживал улыбку. Похоже, наступающая осень заставила Лютика удариться в воспоминания.<br/>      <br/>      За несколько проведенных вместе месяцев Геральт окончательно убедился, что у Лютика мозг был. Когда-то. Сейчас у трубадура в заднице было шило, а точнее – выводок ежей, которые не давали сидеть на месте. Лютик постоянно рвался на встречу приключениями. Оставалось только радоваться наличию в их маленькой компании Фенрира. Благодаря волчаре, Геральт мог спокойно работать работу. Лютик держал Плотву с Карасем. Фенрир держал Лютика. В остальное время Лютик был более чем приемлемым спутником, хоть временами бесил до кровавых упырей пред глазами и совершенно не понимал тонких намёков.<br/>      <br/>      – И я молоденьким мальчонкой.<br/>      Лет пятнадцать, двадцать, тридцать, может сорок.<br/>      Пошёл риторику учить.<br/>      На два года или на три. Уж не помню.<br/>      Мы слишком много пили водки.<br/>      И вот однажды на экзамен по предмету,<br/>      Какому – сразу не скажу<br/>      И даже позже я не вспомню...<br/>      <br/>      Валяющий дурака Лютик вдруг дал петуха и растерянно замолк. Геральт сделал вид, что не заметил конфуза и проворчал:<br/>      – Хватит орать. Всю рыбу распугаешь.<br/>      – Кхе. Как? Геральт, Ты же сам говорил, что осенью рыба собирается в зимовальных ямах. Куда она из этого омута денется?<br/>      – Глубокой осенью, – напомнил Геральт и забросил в воду закидушку.<br/>      <br/>      Из затаренного в дорогу остались только сухари с солью, а до постоялого двора или хотя бы деревни не меньше суток. Фенрир сходил на охоту, поймал зайца и даже честно пытался поделиться. Донес только голову.<br/>      – Что уж. Доедай, – вздохнул Лютик, – Спасибо за благородный порыв.<br/>      Фенрир виновато глянул на Геральта и, дождавшись кивка, не жуя проглотил заячью голову. Геральт может и перетоптался бы, но нужно было кормить Лютика. Голодный трубадур имел странное свойство – вместо того чтоб, как все нормальные люди, киснуть и нудеть, Лютик становился преувеличенно веселым и рвался навстречу приключениям больше обычного. Так что кормить, кормить и ещё раз кормить. Лютик и так не страдал лишними жировыми отложениями, а от его способности влипать сводило зубы.<br/>      <br/>      – Одна тина, – констатировал Лютик, наблюдая, как Геральт очищал многочисленные крючки от речной мути. – Неводом было бы удобнее.<br/>      Геральт смерил знатока-рыболова взглядом. Хотелось спросить: «Лютик, ты размер сети представляешь?» Наверно что-то такое отразилось на лице. Потому что Лютик воспылал энтузиазмом:<br/>      – А давай сами сеть сплетем?<br/>      – Из чего?<br/>      – Из веревок! У тебя есть несколько сажень отличной бечевы. Ты умеешь плести?<br/>      Терпеливейший из ведьмаков напомнил себе, что перед ним гуманитарий. Оставалось только вздохнуть и лепить на крючки размоченный сухарь, смешанный с глиной, в качестве наживки.<br/>      <br/>      – Одна трава морская, – идентифицировал Лютик улов.<br/>      – Какая морская трава?! Ничего, что мы ловим рыбу в реке? А море... Где ты его здесь видел?!<br/>      – Это река Хиссрич. Здесь может водиться, что угодно включая темнокожих дриад и укуренных тараканов.<br/>      – В реке?!<br/>      – В Хиссриче всё может быть. – авторитетно заявил Лютик. – Я в палантире видел. Говорят, у неё исток в самом Нетфликсе. А это ламинария. Морская капуста.  Из нее суши делают с сырой рыбой и салат.<br/>      «Это у него от голода» – напомнил сам себе Геральт, в третий раз приляпывая наживку. Семь крючков. Должна же попасться хоть одна селёдка. Тьфу. Плотва.<br/>      Геральт прицелился. Бульк. Вроде там должно быть самое глубокое место. Леска и правда размоталась ещё на несколько саженей. Геральт не торопился. Он походил туда-сюда по берегу, ожидая пока клюнет хоть какая-нибудь рыба, и принялся неторопливо сматывать леску. Та натянулась.<br/>      – Есть!<br/>      Лютик подскочил, вытянул шею и уставился во все глаза. Геральту показалось, что он сейчас высунет язык. Но нет. Лютик просто восторженно водил носом. Молча. Геральт напрягся и стал очень осторожно сматывать леску, стараясь не упустить. По ощущениям попался сом фунтов на сто. А если судить по молчанию Лютика – то загадочная неведомая хрень.<br/>      Леска натягивалась рассекая воду. Геральт предвкушал. Лютик пританцовывал. Даже Фенрир вытянул морду и любопытствовал. Плотва с Карасём продолжали жевать жесткую осеннюю траву.<br/>      Наконец из воды показалось.. Что-то. И это был не сом. Не щука. Не лещ. Не плотва и даже не уклейка.<br/>      – Блядь! – не сдержался терпеливейший ведьмак, глядя на «улов».<br/>      Лютик раздобыл где-то щепу и увлеченно чистил добытую хрень. Под слоем тины и глины оказался обычный глиняный кувшин с запаянным горлышком.<br/>      – Воу! Воу! Это пожалуй поинтереснее рыбы. Гляди-ка! Печать Соломона!<br/>      – Что?! – Взвился Геральт.<br/>      – Не что, а кто. Деревня. Соломон – это древний мудрец. Говорят, его печать способна удержать самого дьявола.<br/>      – Сколько раз тебе говорили, чтоб не лез руками к зачарованным вещам?! –  Геральт и без Лютика знал, кто такой Соломон.<br/>      – Ровно один раз.<br/>      – Лютик! Р-р-руки убрал!<br/>      Лютик с маниакальным блеском в глазах вцепился в кувшин:<br/>      – Да щас. Какой вред может быть от соломоновой печати? Я хочу посмотреть. Просто рассмотрю печать. Интересно же.<br/>      Ему интересно, а потом хрен разгребешь. Геральт, не церемонясь, рванул кувшин. Увы. Хрупкая керамика не вынесла такого вульгарного подхода и злополучная печать с частью горлышка осталась в руках у вообразившего себя бессмертным трубадура.<br/>      – Мама... Бля.<br/>      Она самая. Из кувшина заклубилась некая сущность, состоящая не то из дыма, не то из пара. Повоняв палеными розами и горелым ладаном, сущность немного покрутилась и частично приобрела вид лысого мужика с козьей бородкой. Правда мужик был немного прозрачен, зато его размер вызвал уважение. Что ж. Возможно, джины и правда существуют. Геральт напряг память гадая, что из слышанного об этих существах правда, а что домыслы.<br/>      – Слушаю и повинуюсь, – раздался трубный глас.<br/>      – Ты кто? Кому ты будешь повиноваться? Мне или моему другу? А что ты можешь? – зачастил Лютик.<br/>      – Я – Дахнаш, сын Кашкаша, глава всех джиннов. Мое могущество беспредельно. Мне семь с половиной миллионов лет. Во мне мудрость всех джинов и жизни. Прикажешь разрушить город, построить дворец, разбить армию или тебе просто груду золота? Короче, – Джин наклонился к Геральту и Лютику, – у вас два желания.<br/>      – Почему два? Во всех сказках три.<br/>      – А почему не одно? – вознеся джин к облакам и прогремел с высоты: – Вы не в сказке.<br/>      Джин явно издевался. Хотя, по мнению Геральта, и одно желание было чрезвычайно круто. Только вот какое? Города рушить он не хотел. Дворцы ему тоже без надобности. Золото? Золото могло бы решить кучу проблем. Да-да. Он слышал, что деньги –  зло. И зла ему категорически не хватало. Но было другое.<br/>      Геральт смотрел на Лютика. Долбоеб редкостный. Кобель признанный. Распиздяй конченый. А также головная боль, заноза в заднице и ходячая проблема. Проблема, которая стоит города, дворца и кучи золота. Бесконечная жизнерадостность, любопытство, страсть к приключениям, голосистость и синие глаза вместе с круглой заднице и крепкими стройными ногами. Да. Второго такого не сыщешь. Геральт точно знает. Он слишком много знал и видел. Вот только как такое вслух пожелать. То есть как понятно. Но Лютик не вещь, и даже не город. Он...<br/>      – Хочу знать ответ на Главный Вопрос Жизни, Смерти, Вселенной и Всего Такого! – заорал Лютик.<br/>      – СОРОК ДВА! – громыхнуло сверху.*<br/>      – Что?! – грохнулся Лютик на задницу.<br/>      – Сорок два – ответ на твой вопрос, – любезно пояснил джин.<br/>      – Сорок два?! – возмущенно взвизгнул Лютик. – И это всё, что ты можешь сказать после семи с половиной миллионов лет жизни?!<br/>      – Я всё очень тщательно проверил, – сказал джин, – И со всей ответственностью заявляю, что это и есть ответ на твой вопрос. Сомневаешься? Докажи что это не так.<br/>      – Ар-р-р-р! – заметался по берегу Лютик.<br/>      Геральт до этого не знал, что Лютик может рычать не хуже Фенрира. Который, надо сказать, смотрел на все происходящие со спокойствием, достойным самого Карася. Что было довольно странно. Но не суть. Лютик бесящийся куда опаснее любого чудовища. Для себя естественно. Ибо не понятно, что он выкинет и во что вляпается.<br/>      – Сорок два! Твою мать! Джин, чей ты там сын, слушай сюда! Хитрожо...<br/>      Геральт перехватил шаровую молнию по имени Лютик и прижал к груди. Ляпнет - не расхлебаешь. Джин взирал на балаган с безмятежной физиономией. Ох как хотелось по этой физиономии смазать. Геральт так и сделает, если не решится пожелать того, чего хочется... или золота.<br/>      – Смертные, какое ваше второе желание?<br/>      – Мнгф! Упф! – сказал Лютик – Пфф! Мну!<br/>      – Что-что? – переспросил Джин. – Ведьмак, отпусти своего друга, дабы он мог явить мне свою волю. Может у него есть другой глобальный вопрос.<br/>      Геральт подумал-подумал, да и заехал Лютику по заднице. Лютик замер, подняв удивленные глаза. Геральт свои прикрыл, чтоб не пугать придурочного голодным взглядом. Хватит того, что ещё немного и желание озвучить не придется. По крайней мере для Лютика. Упс. Уже. Терять нечего.<br/>      – Дай сюда, – потребовал Геральт и, не дожидаясь пока Лютик сообразит что именно, забрал печать. Повернувшись к джину он сказал: – Печать у меня. И я хочу...<br/>      – Стой-стой-стой! Подожди-не-торопись, – затараторил вывернувшийся Лютик, – Да, ты имеешь право. Всё справедливо. Одно желание мне. Одно тебе. Феня, прости. Я честно пытался вытребовать три штуки. Но мы не в сказке. Суровая реальность, все дела. Жизнь несправедлива и с извращенным чувством юмора. Но я ж не просто так свое желание потратил. Мы выяснили, что джин коварен и может извратить любое пожелание. Так что надо загадывать, хорошенько подумав и правильно сказав.<br/>      Геральт посмотрел в распахнутые синие глаза. Ух. Желание оформилось окончательно. И думать нечего.<br/>      – Кхе! – раздалось сбоку, – Вожак, а балбес-то прав. Знал я некоторых одноглазых да рыжих. Любили они развлекаться. Найдут кого попроще и давай: «А что ты хочешь?». Наивный смертный пожелает. А его желание так исполнят, что мама не горюй. Лучше сразу в петлю.<br/>      – Вот и я о том, – Лютик проворно вывернулся, – Геральт. Ты загадаешь самое нужное тебе желание. Но! – Лютик с пакостной ухмылкой уставился на джина, – Не раньше чем мы найдем адвоката, который так сформулирует требуемое, чтоб не было разночтений и всяких там побочных эффектов.<br/>      – Хм.<br/>      – Да-да-да! Никаких фокусов!<br/>      Геральту показалось что Лютик сейчас покажет Джину язык. Но Лютик только сморщил нос и подхватил лютню.<br/>      – К чертовой матери рыбу. Мы едем в Вызиму! Там лучшие юристы. А если потребуется, дойдем хоть до Оксенфурта. Я не переломлюсь поклонится в ножки самому профессору Гуго Гроцию.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      До Вызимы Лютик держался на сухарях, отварах и энтузиазме. Воодушевленный удачей, он не прекращал болтать. Постоянно выспрашивал чего хочет Геральт, предлагал кучу вариантов. В общем – задолбал в край.<br/>      Хуже стало только ночью. Когда окончательно лишенный здравого смысла и чувства самосохранения балбес под предлогом «Геральт, ну не мой месяц же» тесно прижавшись, улегся рядом и немедленно заснул. И тебе не скучной ночи, Геральт. Наслаждайся стояком, глядя на звезды, без возможности вздрочнуть, не разбудив придурка. Романтика, мать её природа!<br/>      Так что, въезжая в город, Геральт был слегка раздражен, немного голоден и основательно хотел трахаться.<br/>      – У-у-у-у. Друг мой, – Протянул Лютик, после того, как Геральт обрычал очередного идиота, норовящего броситься под ноги Плотве, – Давай-ка я с людьми буду разговаривать. Да, я помню, что ты мне не друг.<br/>      <br/>      Да, трепаться – истинный талант Лютика. Надо отдать ему должное, он действительно сумел договориться. Без него Геральт ночевал бы под мостом. Через неделю в Вызиме намечался турнир. В городе не протолкнуться.<br/>      – Одна комната на двоих, – объяснял Лютик.<br/>      – Сколько?<br/>      – Всё тридцать оринов. Стой-стой! Геральт, выдохни. В городе полно гостей. Рыцари съехались со всей Тимерии. Таверна полна солдат. Нам дико повезло, что вообще нашлась койка. – убеждал Лютик, вцепившись в рукав Геральта. – Я отобью эти деньги за вечер. Даже не сомневайся.<br/>      <br/>      Стоило оказаться в комнате, как Лютик сорвал с себя одежду и, не став заказывать бадью, принялся обтираться, пользуясь лишь лоскутом и водой из кувшина. Затем поворчав, что вода недостаточно теплая, начал бриться. Не иначе, как уже умудрился очередную юбку углядеть. Оставалось только скрипеть зубами и стараться не слишком таращиться на жилистые плечи, впалый живот с темной порослью и мускулистые ноги. Их бы Геральту на плечи...<br/>      – Геральт. Ты сейчас напоминаешь мне профессора Йоргу. Вот он с такой же физиономий, обещал студентам, что они все всю свою жизнь обязательно пустят псу под хвост. Ибо, – Лютик сурово сдвинул брови, важно надул щеки и, изображая беднягу профессора, на долю которого выпал не один букет подобных лютиков, сказал: – «Вы никчемные, безалаберные идиоты. Которые могут только пить, шататься по кабакам и затевать драки!» Хотя, конечно, ты и не строишь такие уж зверские рожи, но взгляд! Геральт, таким взглядом можно гвозди забивать.<br/>      Геральт не собирался забивать гвозди. По крайней мере не взглядом. Он даже не собирался связывать своего трубадура. Хотя идея крайне привлекательная.<br/>      – Геральт, заканчивай скрежетать зубами и пойдем вниз, – не унимался Лютик.<br/>      – Здесь поем.<br/>      – М? Геральт. Там полно народа. Я буду петь. Обещаю – тебе не будет скучно.<br/>      Лютик закончил бриться, оделся и теперь возился с волосами. У Геральта вертелось на языке предупреждение, чтобы он не встрял куда. Но предупреждение было бесполезным. Если Лютик захочет, то встрянет. Единственный способ предотвратить это – сидеть рядом и караулить. Он уже так и собрался сделать, когда услышал:<br/>      – Пойдем. Только личико попроще сделай.<br/>      Попроще Геральт не умел. Физиономия у него была одна на все случаи жизни.<br/>      <br/>      Покончив с ужином и кое-как отмывшись, Геральт завалился на кровать и уставился в потолок. Внизу стоял такой гвалт, что чуткое ухо сворачивалось в трубочку. Может, через час-другой придет Лютик, бухнется рядом и будет приставать с разговорами. Или найдет себе приключение. Может, втянет в него Геральта. Может, нет. Вернется под утро с довольной ухмылкой и будет сладко потягиваться. А потом весь день донимать рассказами. Ясно одно – момент, когда Лютика можно было затащить в койку, проёбан безвозвратно. Если таковой вообще был.<br/>      Достав из кошеля печать, Геральт долго на неё пялился. Обычно дилеммы этического характера решались просто. Из двух зол выбиралось меньшее. Тут дилеммы не было. Принуждать Лютика любым способом однозначно плохо. Вроде бы. Ведь если Лютик с благословения джина будет испытывать такое же сильное желание, а Геральт будет его удовлетворять, кому от этого хуже? И не пофиг ли, каким образом это желание родилось. Да сколько чародеев пользуются магией для привлечения желаемой особи любого пола и расы?<br/>      Геральт сжал печать испытывая соблазн призвать джина немедленно. Нужно только правильно сказать. «Хочу Лютика!» – например. И будет тебе, Геральт, охапка лютиков едких. Будь у Геральта хоть немного ехидства на месте джина он бы так и сделал. Хорошо. «Хочу... Чтобы Лютик тот который бард и трубадур... любил меня». Вроде все правильно. Геральт покрутил печать и снова представил себя на месте коварного Джина. Как можно это испортить? Да легко! Просто лишить в довесок Лютика или тем паче самого Геральта мужской силы. «Хочу...» – снова начал Геральт и покрыл джина по матушке. Может, правда просто загадать кучу золотых монет и не париться? Любовь приходит и уходит, а кушать хочется всегда.<br/>      <br/>      От раздумий и терзаний на тему морального выбора настроение упало ниже некуда. В отличие от члена. Прислушиваясь к голосам и шуму внизу, Геральт пытался узнать среди них голос Лютика и звуки его лютни. Самое разумное – раздеться, выкинуть Лютика из головы и, следуя древней мудрости «утро вечера мудренее» попытаться заснуть. При необходимости впасть в летаргию. Увы. Дрессированный организм отказывался подчиняться. Да ещё, такой-сякой, напоминал, что последний трах был аж две недели назад, намекая, в качестве компромисса, на дрочку.<br/>      Поразмыслив немного, Геральт пришел к выводу, что дрочка – дело хорошее. Имеет ряд преимуществ. Никто другой не нужен. Отпадают пустые разговоры. Никто не лезет с поцелуями и не хватает за волосы. Никто не просит помедленнее. Продолжительность зависит исключительно от собственного желания и вообще никто не останется недовольным. А раз так – надо брать дело в свои руки. Геральт достал масло и взялся за завязки. Не успел он спустить штаны, как в дверь толкнулись в дверь толкнулись, затем постучали.<br/>      – Геральт! Это я! Открой быстрее.<br/>      Геральт упрятал член в штаны и пошел открывать. В комнату влетел взвинченный  Лютик и счастливым ураганчиком заметался по комнате:<br/>      – Фуф! У меня струна порвалась. Ты представляешь?<br/>      Лютик сиял. Глаза блестят. Щеки раскраснелись. Дублет расстегнут. Ворот рубашки распахнут. Дыхание сбилось. Над верхней губой капельки пота.<br/>      У Геральта перехватило дыхание. Хотелось немедленно схватить, повалить и не просто трахнуть – сделать своим. Как неизвестно. Но совсем своим. Или хотя бы трахнуть. Геральт стиснул зубы.<br/>      – Во! Нашел! – Лютик потряс своей лютней, уселся на кровать рядом и занялся заменой лопнувшей струны. – Пальцы будут завтра болеть. Ложку не смогу удержать. Но ты слышал? Да? Ну пойдем вниз. Там весело. Тебя будут рады видеть. Правда.<br/>      Геральт не хотел вниз. Геральт хотел здесь, с Лютиком. Вот прям сейчас. Лютик не унимался. Отложив лютню, он уставился на Геральта просящим взором и губки бантиком сложил. Будь Геральт не Геральт, он бы решил, что это мило, а потом сделал всё, что просило его персональное наказание за грехи. Неизвестно какие. Геральт был хорошим ведьмаком. Но, может, он сильно накосоразил в прошлой жизни. Так вот. Геральт был Геральтом – ведьмаком, суть которого в борьбе с нечистью. То есть Геральт – существо, наделенное некоторым интеллектом. И этот самый интеллект неожиданно заявил, что с Лютиком ему не светит ничего и некогда. Потому что если Геральт сейчас протянет свои лапы, то вместо сияющего взгляда, он увидит испуг и отвращение. А если не протянет, то внутри будет болеть. Не понятно что, но точно будет. Оно уже болит. Яйца уж точно будут ныть. Черт. Ну почему Всемир, изводя Геральта всякими пытками, под видом обучения и подготовки, не научил терпеть вот это. И что делать с бухающим чаще обычного сердцем, то же не сказал. И с темнотой, давящей на виски.<br/>      – Геральт? Что с тобой?<br/>      Решение было простым. Геральт встал, достал кошелек. Отсыпал половину, подумал и сгреб деньги обратно и протянул кошель:<br/>      – Держи. Здесь четыреста пятьдесят марок. Бери и вали. Хватит. Мы расстаемся. Сейчас. Немедленно.<br/>      От удивления Лютик открыл рот. Причем, что интересно – беззвучно. Отличный способ заставить молчать болтуна. Жаль, больше не пригодится. Поскольку Лютик продолжал сидеть с открытом ртом, Геральт встал, сложил его вещи в сумку и протянул Лютику.<br/>      – Давай, вали.<br/>      Лютик зарыл рот, но лишь только для того чтоб облизать губы и спросить:<br/>      – Какая муха тебя укусила? Что вожжа тебе попала под хвост? Да что ты на тебя нашло?<br/>      – Вали.<br/>      Геральт сгреб бестолкового Лютика и поволок к выходу с твердым намерением вышвырнуть.<br/>      – Почему?<br/>      Почему? Потому что у Геральта есть чувства. Но вот терпения объяснить не было. Не придумав ничего умнее, Геральт решил показать «почему». Наглядно.<br/>      – Мбф, – мало вразумительно пискнул Лютик, когда Геральт впечатал его в стену и прижался к его губам.<br/>      Если бы была возможность, Геральт, наверно, вжал бы Лютика в себя целиком. Внутрь. Всего. Сплавился бы с ним, чтоб быть единым целым. Геральт мог. Правда, от Лютика осталась бы мало аппетитная каша. Поэтому пока только получилось забрать дублет и рубашку и жадно шарить ладонями по бокам и груди, стараясь вобрать то немногое, что доступно.<br/>      Лютик пытался что-то сказать, но стоило ему приоткрыть рот, как Геральт немедленно сунул туда свой язык. Разумеется, это не помогло. Это ж Лютик. Он всё равно болтал:<br/>      – Мны, ым-бпу. Гны тну. Хнутму энтдну. Ун-н-нлл.<br/>      Геральт не знал, сколько он зажимал Лютика. Только знал – его надо отпустить. Хотя бы потому, что Лютик хлопал по плечу, давая понять, что у него больше нет вопросов. Он не вырывался, наверно, только потому что правой рукой держал свою драгоценную лютню. Геральт отступил.<br/>      – Я понял, понял. Но слушай, Геральт. Ум... – Лютик покусав губы и после того как несколько раз моргнул, наконец выдал: – Давай только не стоя. Кровать же есть.<br/>      Пока Геральт соображал, о чем идет речь, Лютик бережно положил свою лютню на ларь, отодвинул его подальше от кровати и стал нервно раздеваться. Поснимав с себя одежду, Лютик вытянулся на постели и заявил:<br/>      – Я готов.<br/>      Немногословно, для болтуна. Тугодумом Геральт не был. Однако мыслительный процесс безбожно застопорился. Лютик не в первый раз представал, в чем мать родила. Последний раз часа два назад. Геральт даже имел сомнительное счастье наблюдать его за любовными игрищами. Не знай Геральт всего этого, может, было бы проще. Но увы. Хорошая память подкидывала картинки «Лютик возбужденный», «Лютик соблазняющий», «Лютик поплывший» и все они как одна были далеки от того, что Геральт наблюдал сейчас. Лютик не плыл. Вместо вечного блядства и томности во взгляде было напряжённое ожидание. Хорошо хоть без испуга. А самое главное – член. Это у Геральта мужское достоинство грозило разорвать ширинку. Член Лютика, в лучшем случае полувстваший, спокойно лежал правом бедре.<br/>      Лютик проследил за взглядом, дернул бровями и принялся себе дрочить. Этого Геральт уже вынести не мог.<br/>      – Не смей!<br/>      Лютик покладисто убрал руку, похлопал ресницами и облизал губы. Куда полетели штаны с порванными завязками, куда куртка с рубашкой, Геральт собрался выяснить не раньше утра. Главное сейчас – Лютик и масло. Масло конопляное. Лютик молчащий. Причем, если к маслу вопросов не было, то молчание Лютика, не всегда затыкавшегося даже во сне, было столь же подозрительным, как милая девочка с корзинкой пирожков в чаще леса. Как ни хотелось обмануться – не получалось. Геральта обычно не волновало, по каким причинам с ним согласились трахнуться, но тут кольнуло выяснить. Геральт собрал волю в кулак, призвал терпение и решил таки поинтересоваться:<br/>      – Лютик...<br/>      – Геральт, я представлю что меня ждет, – прервал его Лютик, видимо истолковав промедление по своему. Потом вздохнул-выдохнул и выдал: – Всё. Я готов. Начинай.<br/>      Хотелось то ли себя по лбу хлопнуть, то ли Лютика по заднице. Трахаться тоже хотелось. И раз дают – надо брать. Геральт взял сразу в рот до самых до самых яиц. Лютик тихо охнул и завозился. Выпустив начавший наливаться кровью член, Геральт, как можно мягче сказал:<br/>      – Лежи.<br/>      – Я тебе говорил что твой... Рык меня заводит? Так и хочется сделать всё наоборот. Но... А-ах... Не в этот раз...<br/>      Это многое объясняло. Захотелось рыкнуть, но памятуя, что реакция у Лютика нестандартная и он вполне может с гиканьем вскочить с постели и начать распевать свои баллады. Так что... нет, зубы стискивать тоже нельзя. Геральт облизал губы и снова взялся за член.<br/>      Нежить на языке бархатистую тяжесть ощущая, как член становится более твердым, было приятно. Тем более Лютик вернулся в свое нормальное (для Лютика) состояние и снова болтал. Но поскольку он рассказывал, как как ему офигенно, Геральта это в кои веки не бесило. Да что уж. Трёп про «божественный язык», «волшебные губы» и прочие восторги откровенно заводили. Тем более в доказательство свой готовности Лютик без всяких просьб подтянул колени к груди.<br/>      Геральт нашарил фиал с маслом, вытащил пробку и вымазал правую ладонь. Левой приходилось придерживать чересчур ретивого Лютика, который вошел во вкус и был готов вбиваться в глотку со свей дури. А дури у него было немерено. В волосы вцепился так, что Геральт всерьез опасался за свой скальп - ну или за его часть. Впрочем, чем больше раздраконен Лютик – тем лучше. Геральт надеялся на это, когда размазывал масло по промежности и заднице. Однако стоило только сунуть палец, как Лютик напрягся, замер и замолчал. Геральт тоже замер, понимая необходимость сказать что-нибудь успокаивающе-ободряющее, но что?<br/>      – Давай, я готов. Только... – Лютик завозился устраиваясь по удобнее. –  А-ах-х...Давай не тяни.<br/>      Геральт тянул сколько мог. Нетерпеливая задница жаждала приключений. Но если до этого они и были, то скорее всего достаточно давно, чтоб она стала узкой. Чтобы там Лютик ни говорил, он брал на себя слишком много. Геральт сдерживался сколько мог, до кровавых трубадуров в глазах. А вообразивший себя в очередной раз бессмертным, придурок требовал всего и сразу.<br/>      – Не томи! Ты такой огромный, Красивый. Да. Я тебя хочу. Дай я тоже приласкаю тебя.<br/>      Геральт дал себя потискать – и прожжённый бабник, не пропускающий ни одной юбки, с восторгом зарывался в волосы на ведмачей груди.<br/>      – У-у! Какой мех! Ты образец мужчины. Ты совершенство, Геральт.<br/>      Лютик даже попытался порадовать Геральта минетом. Ну как попытался. Взял член в руки. Долго пялился, словно примеривался с какой стороны откусить, потом зажмурился и открыл рот. Геральт перехватил Лютика за чубчик<br/>      – Горло повредишь, – сказал он, укладывая Лютика на спину и накрывая собой.<br/>      Лютик моргнул и наконец-то действительно стал готов отдаться. Его голос сел до горячего шёпота и щекотал шею. Дыхание давно сбилось. Взгляд утратил всякую осмысленность, а член своей твердостью мог поспорить с камнем.<br/>      Геральт отвлекся от облизывания шеи и сжал зубы. Ему требовалось все силы миры чтоб не засадить так как хотелось – со всего размаха и до корня. Наоборот. Нужно, разведя половинки, входить медленно, давая привыкнуть, чтоб Лютик мог разделить удовольствие. Но это ж Лютик. Стоило только слегка протолкнуть головку, как разгоряченный любовник схватил Геральта за задницу и что есть силы вдавил в себя. От неожиданности член воткнулся почти полностью.<br/>      – Ох! Мама! Бля! – прокомментировал, получивший больше, чем мог принять, Лютик и треснул кулаком по спине.<br/>      – Может обойдемся без инцеста? – предложил Геральт.<br/>      – Мна?<br/>      В Лютике было тесно и горячо. Хотелось немедленно вытащить до головки и загнать уже весь член целиком. В идеале – проехаться по простате. Но похоже, сейчас Лютику и того, что есть, хватало с избытком. Он хоть и разжал ладонь, но лупить между лопаток не прекращал. Геральт приподнялся на вытянутых руках и прикрыл глаза. Смотреть на взмокшего, раскрасневшегося Лютика, чьи глаза лихорадочно блестели, а рот был распахнут шире варежки, сил никаких не было. Досчитав до десяти, Геральт подался чуть назад, чем вызвал стон, а потом снова немного вперед.<br/>      Лютик перестал лупить Геральта и просто вцепился в плечи.<br/>      – Давай. Дрочи себе, – приказал Геральт, понимая, что долго не продержится.<br/>      Лютик взялся за себя. Ритмичное покачивание уносило. Скольжение тугих мышц на члене застилало взор красной пеленой. Низкие стоны разливались огнем по венам. Геральт чувствовал, как в горле рождался сладкий рык. Свеча не догорела и до середины, когда перед глазами вспыхнул жар и стек вниз огненным пульсом. Каких усилий Геральту стоило не рухнуть всеми ста девяноста фунтами, знал он один. Лютик дрочил отчаянно. Его хриплое дыхание перемежалось короткими стонами. Геральт смотрел в распахнутые залитые чернотой зрачков глаза и понимал, что готов продолжить, вот так не вынимая. Но стоило только ещё раз качнуться, как Лютик протяжно застонал и выплеснулся себе в кулак. Понимая, что сейчас не самый лучший момент для продолжения, Геральт вытащил член из расслабленного тела. Лютику надо хоть несколько минут передышки. А потом, растраханного, разгоряченного можно взять снова прямо по собственному семени.<br/>      Предвкушая второй заход, Геральт вытянулся рядом. Лютик кое-как обтеревшись, устроился на плече. Не бесил ни пьяный шум внизу, ни завывание Фени на конюшне. Было охуенно. Недолго.<br/>      В дверь замолотили, возможно ногами. Всегда найдется идиот, который таки выведет из равновесия терпеливейшего из ведьмаков. Геральт встал, натянул штаны и отодвинул засов. На него упало тело. От тела так разило, что захотелось закусить.<br/>      – И-де? Иде тру... труб... – ворочало языком тело.<br/>      – Труп? Щас будет, – пообещал Геральт, прикидывая куда потом этот труп девать или проще вырезать всю роту во избежание. Чисто гипотетически, конечно.<br/>      – Труп-па. Ик. Тру-ба-дур.<br/>      Геральт приподнял тело шиворот и пояснил:<br/>      – Я за него.<br/>      – Не. Ик.– Тело замотало головой не желая соглашаться с такой заменой – Мне маль-мальчика.<br/>      – Мальчик занят. Совсем.<br/>      Тело дернулось желая рассмотреть, что там за спиной Геральта, и чем таким занят «мальчик». Сколько интересного он там увидел, неизвестно. Но Геральт ещё раз очень настойчиво посмотрел телу в глаза. Тело в ответ икнуло:<br/>      – Понял. Ошибся.<br/>      Геральт отпустил тело. Тело перестало держаться за Геральт и уцепилось за косяк. Геральт аккуратно отцепил чужую клешню и закрыл дверь.<br/>      – Поклонник твоего таланта.<br/>      В ответ донеслось тихое фырканье.<br/>      Геральт забрался в постель. Лютик немедленно устроился на груди.<br/>      – Геральт, а что ты хотел загадать?<br/>      – Чтоб у тебя появился ум.<br/>      – У меня? Дурак ты, Геральт. Зачем мне ум? У меня для этого ты есть. Себе пожелай. Тебе за двоих думать надо.<br/>      <br/>      -----<br/>      *Кто не узнал это отсылка к «Путеводителю для путешествующих автостопом по галактике» Дугласа Адамса.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Между желанием и сожалением почти<br/>      всегда находится место для глупости.<br/>      Даниэль Дарк (Мари Ренье)</p><p><br/>      <br/>      Такой осени в жизни Геральта не было никогда. Обычно в это время он старался повернуть на юг. Если же по каким-то причинам убраться до наступления листопада не удавалось, то приходилось «наслаждаться» слякотным октябрем и ноябрьскими промозглыми холодами. На любителя. Геральт мог вынести много. Это не значит, что стекающая за шиворот вода и хлюпающая грязь под ногами доставляли удовольствие. Но не в этот раз.<br/>      Их маленькая компания забралась аж в Цидарис. Холодный край, где с моря задувал пронизывающий сырой ветер. Однако, пока есть крыша над головой, мясо на столе, матрас под задницей и трещащий-бренчащий Лютик рядом – пофиг, как за стенами постоялого двора хмурится небо.<br/>      Геральт всерьёз рассматривал возможность перезимовать в Каэльфе. Они торчали здесь уже две недели. Лютик всего лишь раз десять спросил, какие у них планы и только один раз пожаловался на то, что в этом заштатном городишке не хватает ценителей его таланта. Капризничал. Ни один слушатель не рискнул сказать «Фе». Ха! Только бы попробовали.<br/>      Если учесть, что на прошлой неделе удалось заработать, грохнув морского черта, то жизнь вообще прекрасна. Даже без джина.<br/>      Чтоб со вкусом трахаться, помощь всемогущего чувака из кувшина им не нужна. А вот насчет золота, Геральт тормознул. Точнее, как ни странно, его тормознул Лютик, предложивший помимо всякой чуши, вроде  немедленно найти дракона и сделать из него ездовую лошадь, эту самую кучу золота и пожелать. Лютик заёб вопросом, сколько Геральту нужно для полного счастья. Геральт не знал. Он знал сколько ему надо в день, на месяц или на случай пиздеца.<br/>      – Пффф! Вот ты деревня. Ну кто по дням считает? Ты разве поденщик? Нормальные люди считают годовой доход. Деньги надо вкладывать. Если ты сложишь деньги кучкой и брать по мере надобности, то тебе придется сидеть рядом с ними и охранять, чтоб никто не уволок. И потом, они имеют свойство заканчиваться. Поэтому нужно сразу приобрести дом. Лучше замок с крепостью. Землю...<br/>      Геральт представил себе, сколько с замком возни. А земля? Её же обрабатывать надо. Понятное дело, что не сам. Геральт в своей жизни только один раз одуванчик посадил в далеком детстве и тот завял. Но это же нанимать надо. Следить за тем, чтобы работали, или следить за управляющим. В общем, ясно – с большими деньгами больше мороки. Да ну нафиг! Проще пойти, грохнуть очередную нечисть и не париться. Так что печать осталась на черный день, а Лютику было велено не ебать мозг. Разумеется, не скаламбурить балбес не мог. Ну ладно. В очередной раз испытали на прочность койку.<br/>      По расчетам Геральта накопленного должно хватить до марта. Если же его горластый балбес продолжит хоть вполовину пользоваться такой же популярностью и не творить херни, то можно вообще себе не в чём не отказывать. По ведьмачьим меркам. Впрочем, количество неприятностей заметно сократилось с тех пор, как Лютик прекратил бегать за юбками.<br/>      <br/>      – … Серое море, ветер холодный и мрачный туман... М-м-м... – перебирал струны Лютик.<br/>      – Лютик, я хочу здесь остаться на зиму.<br/>      – Не сбивай. Пьяным осколком светит в небе Луна... Что? Здесь? Геральт. Да здесь с тоски повеситься можно. Унылейшее место, какое только можно вообразить.<br/>      – Чего тебе хватает? И ты опять врешь. Или туман, или ветер с Луной.<br/>      Лютик отложил лютню, внимательно уставился в глаза и улыбнулся самой загадочной улыбкой. Догадайся, друг мой Геральт, сам. Ладно.<br/>      – Давай поедим в Керак.<br/>      – Только не туда! И я не вру. Это поэтическая вольность. А вообще, мне и здесь нравится.<br/>      Последовательность Лютика. Что тут скажешь. Самое интересное – Геральта более чем устраивала эта последовательность и общество её обладателя. То что раньше казалось обузой, теперь воспринималось как приятное дополнение. Нет. Не дополнение. Лютик больше не бесил. То есть бесил. Но по-другому. Ладно. Геральт признался себе, что беспокоится за этого балбеса и находит удовольствие в том, что балбес практически не затыкается. Да! Геральт привязался к человеку, а не лошади. К человеку, который мог в любой момент уйти. И что с того?<br/>      – Пьяным осколком в небе светит Луна. М-м-м! Волк одинокий...<br/>      Раздался стук в дверь. Обычный стук. Ведьмачья чуйка молчала, как проклятая.<br/>      Лютик прекратил бренчать, но не торопился поднимать свою задницу, рассчитывая что Геральт встанет, откроет, уладит все вопросы, а он продолжит сочинять. А что делать? Настрой сбивать нельзя. Публика при всей своей любви к старым песням, постоянно жаждала нового.<br/>      Геральт встал, открыл дверь, за которой оказался мужик лет сорока в кафтане с нашитым гербом.<br/>      – День добрый. Мне нужен Юлиан Альфред Панкрац виконт де Леттенхоф.<br/>      Жалобно брякнула лютня. Ухо зацепилось за знакомое «Юлиан». Да, так в свое время Лютик представился. Однако, Геральт предпочитал называть его именно Лютиком. Да и сам Лютик не стремился к иному имени. Но виконт?<br/>      Да не может этого быть.<br/>      Ошибка.<br/>      Бред.<br/>      Хорошо одет. Образован. Недурно ездит на лошади. Отец дал тысячу марок, чтоб Лютик перебесился. И что? Сейчас Лютик рассмеется. Выдаст какую нибудь ахинею. Петь начнет. Ну или в крайнем случае, вскроется какая-нибудь неприглядная история с очередной юбкой.<br/>      Геральт повернулся к тому, кто был его спутником больше полугода. Лютик сидел на постели со сложным лицом.<br/>      – Что вы хотите? – спросил он.<br/>      – У меня для него письмо. Если вы виконт де Леттенхоф, то мне нужно подтверждение<br/>      Ни слова не говоря, Лютик распахнул дублет с камизом, снял с шеи подвеску в виде печатки и показал её гонцу. Тот внимательно изучил её, кивнул вернул Лютику и в свою очередь вручил письмо Лютику.<br/>      Геральт тихо охуевал. Его бродячий ебнутый трубадур – виконт де Леттенхоф.<br/>      – Я понял, – спокойно сказал Лютик, когда окончил чтение, – Выйди. Нам надо поговорить.<br/>      Гонец поклонился и вышел. Лютик потёр лоб, покусал губы и взглянул тем самым ясным взором, который Геральт видел у него от силы раза три-четыре.<br/>      – Геральт. Два месяца назад умер мой отец.<br/>      <br/>      Лютик никогда особо рассказывал о своей семье. В свое время Лютик делился подробностями о своих приключениях. Геральт знал фасоны корсетов его пассий и имена их канареек, не говоря уже о происхождении самих пассий, если те были из дворян. Иногда о своем обучении в университете. Отца упоминал только пару раз. Геральт не расспрашивал. Сначала хотелось только одного – тишины. Потом как-то стало неважно, откуда Лютик. Он был здесь и сейчас. Казалось, всё остальное не имело значения. А вот теперь надо хоть что-то сказать. А что?<br/>      <br/>      – Точнее, он погиб. Вместе с моим старшим братом. Мне необходимо вернуться. Взять под руку Леттенхоф.<br/>      Геральт сел на кровать, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Геральт не мог понять, как безбашенный трубадур сейчас говорит, словно разумный и ответственный. То есть теоретически можно предположить, что смерть родных потрясла даже такого обалдуя. Но!<br/>      – Лютик?<br/>      – Моя юность кончилась. – Лютик на секунду смолк и добавил: – О людях Леттенхофа должен кто-то позаботиться. У меня нет больше братьев. Вот прочти.<br/>      Геральт читал. Обычное письмо стряпчего. Которое, чертополох ему в жопу, лишило Лютика Лютика. Превратило его в черт знает кого. Геральт затряс головой и бросился проверять проклятый пергамент на чары. Ничегошеньки.<br/>      – На всякий случай. Техника безопасности, – пояснил он удивленному Лютитку. – Ну и?<br/>      – Геральт. Мне нужно срочно ехать. Меня ждут.<br/>      Геральт прикрыл глаза, стараясь унять бурю чувств. Он потом разберется, от чего сейчас зубы скрипят – от гнева неизвестно на кого, или досады и черт с ним, страха потери, или, не дай небеса, подступающий тоски.<br/>      – Хорошо. Езжай. Раз надо.<br/>      – Геральт? Что значит «Езжай, раз надо»? Разве ты не поедешь со мной? Замок... Мой замок в состоянии принять ведьмака. Мне все равно нужен кто-то, кто обладает магией.<br/>      Лютик беспечный балабол, ебнутый трубадур без тормозов вмиг превратился в рассудительного виконта, требующего, чтоб Геральт... Нет, не Геральт – «кто-то». Не важно кто.<br/>      – Геральт. Не бесись. Так нужно. И мне...<br/>      Договорить Лютик не смог. Обида на Лютика за скрытность и притворство, на себя за слепоту и глупость, на весь мир за всё и сразу смешалась с гневом и злостью за любезное предложение скрутили внутренности и сдавили горло. Кажется у Геральта треснули зубы от бесплодных попыток взять себя в руки. На сознание наплывала колючая тьма. Остатками рассудка или того что за него в этот момент было, Геральт понимал, что от Лютика надо избавится немедленно.<br/>      Геральт сгреб любовника за шиворот, зажал ему ладонью рот и вынес из комнаты.  Где-то на периферии охнул отлетевший к стене гонец, выматерился корчмарь, охнула служанка, летели какие-то не то кружки, не то котлы. Не важно. Холодный ветер бросил в лицо пригоршню мокрого снега и Геральт обнаружил что стоит посреди двора. Он аккуратно поставил бледного Лютика. Тот взирал с удивлением, возмущением, но без страха. Впрочем, чувство самосохранения было Лютику неведомо. Это, наверно, единственное что роднило виконта и трубадура. Как только Геральт убрал руку с губ Лютика, тот немедленно заговорил, точнее попытался. Но после первого же «Геральт, какая вошь тебя ужалила?» был снова заткнут.<br/>      – Вали. Съёбывай. Немедленно. Я не желаю тебя видеть, – объяснял Геральт, глядя в прозрачные удивленные глаза.<br/>      Геральт – птица вольная. И да, гордая. Он ведьмак. Он должен убивать нечисть. Если балбес этого до сих пор не понял, то это не проблема Геральта.<br/>      Лютик тихонько отвел от себя руку и вздернул нос.<br/>      – Я всё понял, – сказал он, и добавил с улыбкой: – Долгие прощания – долгие слезы, нам не к чему. Только вернусь за лютней. Хорошо?<br/>      Геральт не ответил. Он смотрел, как Лютик вернулся в корчму. Несколько минут на холодном ветру остудили буйную ведьмачью голову и напомнили, что, вообще-то, он здравомыслящий ведьмак, и такие люди, как Лютик, на дороге не валяются. Только Геральт не знал что сказать, сделать, в чем смысл жизни, вселенной и всего такого.<br/>      – Вожак, это что сейчас было?<br/>      Геральт не оборачиваясь покосился на навострившего уши Фенрира. Его ещё не хватало. Геральт хотел сказать, чтоб он убирался на конюшню, на кухню, в комнату, к дьяволу на рога, но тут показался Лютик. Завернувшись в плащ и надвинув ток до самого носа, он держал свою лютню.<br/>      – Я взял только её и поеду на Карасе. Если позволишь.<br/>      Геральт был готов отдать всё, включая Плотву. Но, глядя в серьезное лицо, смог только кивнуть. Лютик поджал губы. Между бровями залегла складка. Записной болтун, из которого обычно чувства и слова били ключом, ограничился только сдержанным:<br/>      – Спасибо. Прощай, Геральт.<br/>      Тут Геральт точно понял – вот оно, действительно всё. Конец. Они расстаются. Совсем. Навсегда. Он ожидал боли в груди или, что там положено чувствовать. Он же не бревно какое, чтоб там молва ни говорила. Однако с удивлением обнаружил, что не чувствует ничего, даже холода.<br/>      Лютик, выводя Карася из конюшни, кутался в трепавшийся на ветру плащ, зябко сжимал руки в тонких перчатках. Геральт всё хотел потратиться на рукавицы потеплее, но не успел. Теперь Лютик будет мерзнуть в дороге. А Геральт так и не чувствовал, ни холода, ни злости. Ничего. Даже мысли о том, как тяжело Лютику будет в дороге не вызвали привычного беспокойства. Может, если б Лютик обернулся, но нет. Геральту осталось только созерцать спину в суконном плаще, перо, развевающееся на ветру и круглый зад Карася со стриженным хвостом.<br/>      – Я с этим ебанутым пойду. Вожак, ты не обидишься?<br/>      – Баба с возу, кобыле... Кстати, а почему с ним?<br/>      – Так пропадёт же без меня болезный! Он же ненормальный.<br/>      Геральт пожал плечами. Кто он такой, чтоб кому-то указывать.<br/>      – Ну ладно, тебе виднее.<br/>      <br/>      Как уходил Фенрир, Геральт смотреть не стал. Ему плевать. Покуролесили и будет. А то все так. Баловство. Не существует в мире спутника для ведьмака. Геральту на роду написано быть одному. По крайней мере именно так он рассказал Плотве о том что они теперь снова вдвоем, и надо куда-то зачем-то двигать дальше. Где есть нечисть понажористее. Плова все выслушала, пофыркала в ухо и уставилась куда-то вдаль. Геральту показалось что перспективы в восторг её не привели. Странно.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      «Синее море... Ветер холодный и какой-то там туман» – крутился в голове протяжный мотив. Моря поблизости не было и в помине. Да и погода не соответствовала. Март в Содене вступал в свои права. Лес наполнялся весной. Небо напоминало цветом глаза одного балбеса, когда тот рядился в голубой – «Лазоревый, дубина ты деревенская! Лазоревый!» – прозвучал в голове голос.<br/>      Лютика Геральт не вспоминал. Он думал о нём постоянно. Все девяносто восемь суток. Если примета верна – икать Лютик должен часто.<br/>      Девяносто восемь суток... Никто не терзал нервы, не испытывал терпение, не предлагал поохотиться на репу, не устраивал оргий и прочих охуенчиков с бантиками. Жизнь шустро вернулась в обычную безлютиковую колею. Заказ – работа – деньги. Пожрал – поддал – потрахался – поспал – поехал дальше.<br/>      Даже Плотва, и та перестала высказываться по всякому поводу. Хотя Геральт ей честно поведал, как всё будет теперь замечательно и спокойно. В ответ та только косила тёмным глазом и скептически потряхивала гривой. Дался ей этот балбес! Подумаешь, яблоками и хлебом пичкал. Геральт тоже может. Однако верная подруга ела сладкие булки и яблоки с видом то ли мученицы, то ли силясь вздохами сказать: «Геральт, ты идиот». Можно подумать, Геральт сам этого не знал.<br/>      <br/>      Как только Лютик свалил в закат, Геральт немедленно покинул Каэльф. Ибо не фиг. Порубав первого попавшегося рэккена и побродив с неделю, Геральт от души треснул себя по лбу. Перебесившись, Геральт наконец-то сообразил, что прежде, чем бить копытом, ковырять рогом землю и пускать пар ушами, следовало просто выслушать Лютика. Пусть даже тот оказался виконтом. Ну не виноват же человек в своём происхождении. А то, что вдруг резко изменился, так понятно. Какие бы ни были у Лютика отношения с семьёй, её гибель – не повод для дурачеств. Геральт – клинический идиот. Но идиот запасливый. Успокоившись, Геральт вспомнил про пробку с печатью Соломона от кувшина с джином. Проблему можно решить просто и красиво.<br/>      <br/>      Потратив всего два дня на раздумья и все деньги на стряпчего, Геральт отъехал от города подальше в скалы и зачитал явившемуся на призыв джину опус самого известного в городе адвоката:<br/>      – Я Геральт из Ривии хочу перенестись в полном сознании без вреда для здоровья и помня все что помню сейчас на двести тридцать часов назад в то же место, где я был двести тридцать часов назад...<br/>      Геральт обстоятельно изложил как это должно произойти и чего при этом не должно случиться. Джин выслушал всё и, вежливо позевав, развел руками и «обрадовал»:<br/>      – Время – не подвластная мне субстанция.<br/>      Геральт некоторое просто стоял таращился на полупрозрачный живот, плавно переходящий в серые клубы. Потом уставился в черные безмятежные глаза. Цензурных слов не было. Нецензурных тоже. Чтоб не брякнуть лишнего, Геральт со всей силы сжал соломонову печать в кулаке. По идее, хрупкая керамика должна была превратиться в пыль. Однако Соломон по ходу и правда был великий чародей. Печать осталась цела. Раздосадованный Геральт со всей дури саданул её о ближайшую скалу. Базальту хоть бы хны. Печати, срикошетившей обратно в лоб, тоже. Лбу стало плохо.<br/>      После того, как лютики с литаврами перестали устраивать пляски в голове, а Геральт принял вертикальное положение, сверху донеслось:<br/>      – Прикажешь разрушить город, построить дворец, получить сокровища, узнать истину, или перенести к тебе того любителя глобальных вопросов? <br/>      Добраться до Лютика Геральт вполне мог и без помощи этого сына Кашкаша. Другое дело – что Лютику сказать? «Прости меня, идиота»? А если не простит? Геральт предпочел бы получить по морде, сломать себе кости и расстаться с куском шкуры, только бы не увидеть в глазах бывшего любовника пренебрежение.<br/>      – Съе...<br/>      Договорить что именно должен был сделать джин, Геральт не смог. Хороший тычок лошадиной мордой в спину снова уложил его в снег. На этот раз носом.<br/>      – Ладно, – загрохотал джин, – Если ты придумаешь, как вернуть любопытствующего философа с моей помощью, разрушенный город получишь совершенно безвозмездно. То есть даром.<br/>      – Спас-сибо, – выплюнул снег Геральт, сев на задницу.<br/>      – Му-ха-ха! – провозгласил джин и испарился в неизвестном направлении по своим джиньим делам.<br/>      Геральт в очередной раз достал печать и задумчиво уставился на причудливое переплетение символов. Может, Лютик прав. Геральту следовало пожелать себе ума?<br/>      <br/>      – Ветер холодный и какой-то там туман! – напел Геральт уже вслух.<br/>      Привычная Плотва только запрядала ушами. Приворот и любовное зелье с каждым весенним днем казались все более приемлемым вариантом. Нужно только грохнуть какого-нибудь монстра. Получить деньги. Найти приличного чародея. Получить зелье. Найти Лютика. Влить зелье в Лютика и будет им счастье. Совесть даже не пыталась вякать. Вякала чуйка, напоминая о специфических побочных эффектах и не менее специфичном ведьмачьем везении во всем, что касалось отбитого трубадура.<br/>      – Пьяным осколком в небе светит Луна! М-м-м-м...<br/>      Дальше петь было нечего. Лютик свинтил в свой Леттенхоф. И ни один трубадур так и не спел эту балладу. Хотя остальные творения Лютика исполняли за милую душу, жратву и выпивку. Значит, не дописал. Вернулся во дворянство. Наверняка занят серьезными делами.<br/>      – Серое море, холодный и влажный туман! М-м-м-м... – пробасил Геральт в полный голос, уверенный, что рядом нет не одного разумного существа.<br/>      Увлеченный, он так и не услышал ни звука стремительно приближающегося бега, ни заполошного чужого пыхтения. Мелькнувшая справа черная тень заставила Плотву вскинуться на дыбы. Геральт едва не грохнулся с седла.<br/>      – Вожак! Привет! Привет, Плотва.<br/>      – Блядь! И тебе не кашлять! – пробурчал Геральт, пытаясь не свалиться.<br/>      Когда Плотва, наконец-то узнав знакомую волчью рожу, перестала рваться и только недовольно зафыркала, Геральт слез с лошади. Фенрир тянуть не стал и перешёл сразу к делу:<br/>      – Я тебе с письмом от балбеса, – сказал он, теребя лапой повешенный на шею сверток. – Вожак, ты нам нужен. Если б ты знал...<br/>      Геральт уже понял, от кого письмо. Он не стал прыгать от радости. Не присвистнул. Не схватился за сердце. Даже не сглотнул комок в горле. И, всего лишь на мгновение задержав дыхание, просто сказал:<br/>      – Заткнись.<br/>      Фернир немедленно захлопнул пасть. Геральт сорвал сверток с волчьей шеи, сломал печать, развернул пергамент и принялся читать:<br/>      «Милсдарь Геральт из Ривии. Памятуя о нашей дружбе, хоть вы и не хотели признавать столь замечательные отношения между нами, ...»<br/>      Геральта передернуло от изъебистых словесных выкрутас. Словно не любовник писал, а и правда какой-то хрен с горы. Ладно. Бывший любовник, которого Геральт собственноручно выпнул из постели и жизни, как полный кретин.<br/>      «... я всё же хочу обратиться к вам, как ведьмаку, чья слава достигла любого уголка Керака...»<br/>      Геральту потребовалось немало усилий, чтоб прочесть весь опус до конца, стараясь не психануть. Лютик чертов виконт Леттенхоф мать его за ногу Панкрац словно решил поиздеваться всеми этими филологическими словоблудиями. Был бы этот сволочной виконт Юлиан здесь, точно бы услышал пару ласковых. Можно же было написать короче: «Геральт. Мне нужна твоя помощь. У нас тут какой-то хтонический пиздец.» За заключительное же: «Потеря вашего времени, дорожные расходы и услуги будут достойно оплачены в соответствии с вашими требованиями» вообще захотелось врезать по заднице. Вот как можно такими вежливыми словами взбесить и унизить? У виконта прям талант.<br/>      – Вожак, ты того... – Фенрир припал носом к передним лапам и прижал уши. Казалось, ещё немного, и он завиляет хвостом. Уж такие испуганно-умильные глазки сделал, что вообще не понятно, как с таким умением его записали в чудовища. – Поедем. Балбес правду пишет. Пиздец во всей красе. Балбес сам хотел идти разбираться. Ты ж знаешь. Он же чокнутый совсем. А тут заладил: «Мой долг!» Представляешь, как я его отговорил? Сказал что монстр – отличный повод зазвать тебя к себе.<br/>      Геральт вскочил в седло и дал шпоры. В след донеслось:<br/>      – Полегче с Плотвой! И со мной. Я, между прочем, целый месяц без устали за тобой гонялся. Вожа-а-ак... У-у-у-у-у!<br/>      Геральт и не подумал придерживать Плотву. Его ждал балаган, пиздец и Лютик.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     <br/>      – Я хотел как лучше.<br/>      – А вышло как лучше не надо.<br/>      Галина Гончарова «Учиться, влюбиться... убиться?»<br/>      </p><p><br/>      Не сказать, что сердце выпрыгивало из груди, когда Геральт подъезжал к дому старосты, где, по словам Фенрира, обитал Лютик. Так, екнуло пару-другую-тройку-десятков-сотен раз. Но Геральт взял себя в руки, стиснул зубы и состряпал невозмутимую физиономию. Ведьмак он или где?<br/>      Лютик его ждал. Вернее его ждал виконт. Разумеется, ему доложили. Даром, что ли, стоило взмыленному Геральту на не менее взмыленной Плотве подъехать к деревне, как какой-то мальчишка, бросив свои дела, рванул стрелой быстрее ветра. Так что, когда Геральт предстал пред светлыми очами его милости, его милость была ничуть не удивлена.<br/>      – Рад тебя приветствовать, Геральт. Надеюсь твой путь был не труден, – с невозмутимой физиономией выдал Лютик.<br/>      Умом Геральт понимал, у Лютика есть причины вести себя сдержанно. Начиная от того, как они скверно расстались, и заканчивая банальным присутствием посторонних. Конечно Геральт не ожидал, что бывший трубадур бросится ему на шею. Хотя, нет, памятуя слова Фенрира: «Монстр – отличный повод зазвать тебя к себе» – ожидал! Однако Лютик был невозмутим, серьёзен и озабочен, судя по виду, исключительно насущными делами своего Леттенхофа. Геральт покосился на скандинавского хитрожопого.<br/>      Фенрир даже не оглянулся на того кого именовал Вожаком. Вместо этого волчара повесил уши по-собачьи, свернул хвост колечком и бочком-бочком подлез Лютику под руку. Тот, не глядя, потрепал лохматого прохвоста по голове, после чего прохвост ушмыгнул на кухню.<br/>      Геральт уселся на лавку. Никуда он не пойдет. Он слишком хотел встречи. Жадно вглядываясь в бывшего любовника, Геральт отметил, как тёмное сукно дублета подчеркивало бледность. Да, нагулянный за лето загар начал сходить ещё осенью. Но теперь физиономию украшала не просто аристократическая белизна кожи. К ней добавились синяки под глазами. Между бровями появилась складка, грозящая в скором времени стать морщиной. А ведь Геральт не помнил, чтобы Лютик хоть раз нахмурился, до получения злосчастного письма. Нос морщил. Было. Но чтоб хмуриться? Никогда. Кажется, Лютик схуднул даже больше, чем в голодные дни.<br/>      – Лучше сразу к делу, виконт, – не придумав ничего умнее, сказал Геральт.<br/>      Лютик кивнул.<br/>      – Хорошо. Гедрюс, подай вина.<br/>      Лысоватый здоровый мужик, наверно, был кем-то из старших при Лютике. На Геральта он косился неодобрительно, но возражать господину не стал. Молча приволок бутыль вина, оловянные стаканы, блюдо с сыром и хлеб. Следом за сыром появился Фенрир, добросовестно изображающий любимого хозяйского пёсика, получил свой кусок и отвалил от стола к печке, всем видом говоря: «Я сделал все что мог. Дальше вы уж сами».<br/>      Геральт только пригубил вино. Несмотря на то, что он был с дороги и последний раз ел вчера, кусок не лез в горло.<br/>      – Лют... Что произошло, виконт?<br/>      – Судя по рассказам, полгода назад в замке появился монстр. Какой – никто не знает...<br/>      Лютик без всяких поэтических вольностей и красот поведал историю о том как, судя по опросам очевидцев, в один день погибли его отец с братом и местный чародей, много лет живший в замке. Люди увидели тело барона и монстра над ним. По словам очевидцев, брат Лютика бросился в атаку. Остальные сбежали. Спаслись все, кроме чародея. Его больше никто не видел. Свидетельства о монстре сильно разнились. Одни говорили, что в замке поселился огромный дракон. Другие видели змея. Третьи мантикору. Большинство явно просто выдумывали. Геральт мысленно хмыкал, глядя на насупленные брови. Лютик осуждал сочинителей. Ирония, однако.<br/>      – У меня есть двадцать воинов, готовых хоть сейчас отправиться в бой. Геральт, тебе будет предоставлено всё необходимое. Оплата по требованию.<br/>      «Натурой,» – хотелось заявить Геральту. Но чуйка с совестью объединились в глас разума и заставили прикусить язык. В принципе, виконт Леттенхоф был идеальным заказчиком. Он сказал то, что Геральт хотел бы услышать от любого, кто его нанимал<br/>      – Как только ты скажешь, мы выступим.<br/>      – «Мы»?<br/>      – Да, я и мои люди, – горделиво задрал подбородок Лютик.<br/>      М-дя. Поторопился Геральт считать виконта образцовым работодателем. Образцовые и не очень сидят, ждут, пока ведьмак сделает свою работу и не путаются под ногами.<br/>      – Нет, – отрезал Геральт.<br/>      – Этой мой замок. Там погибла моя семья и я должен...<br/>      – Лю... – Геральт поперхнулся в попытках сдержаться и не обложить Лютика по матушке и батюшке. Помня о терпении и чем чревата его потеря, Геральт сказал: – Виконт, мы не могли с вами переговорить наедине?<br/>      Спокойно сказал. Со всем видимым уважением. Но почему-то лысый Гедрюс положил руку на эфес кинжала, остальные переглянулись и подобрались. Фенрир возвёл очи горе, а потом и вовсе спрятал морду в лапах. Лютик повел носом и приказал:<br/>      – Оставьте нас.<br/>      Фенрир вздохнул. Остальные вышли. Фенрир вздохнул ещё раз, с тоской посмотрел на печь и тоже поплелся к выходу. Как только дверь захлопнулась, Геральт встал и попытался донести до виконта светлую мысль:<br/>      – Слушай, ваша милость. Я ведьмак. Значит – знаю как убивать чудовищ. Значит – знаю как...<br/>      – Ты ни черта не понимаешь! – подскочил Лютик, – Я должен...<br/>      – Ты должен сидеть здесь и ждать!<br/>      – Вот ещё! Не занимал! И вообще! Мне осточертело ждать! Я тут уже три месяца жду у моря погоды! Монстр там. Я тут. Ты неизвестно где! Дуешься непонятно на что! Какого долбаного лешего?<br/>      Геральт сам бы хотел знать. Точнее, он-то знал. Но как объяснить Лютику, что бродяге-ведьмаку сложно в один момент принять, как резко изменилось положение Лютика. Геральту и в компанию обычных людей вписаться сложно. Он ведьмак. На Геральта, хоть он и нужен до зарезу, Гедрюс (черт его знает кто он) и сейчас косо смотрит. А тут виконт, который больше не фига не равный.<br/>      Да. Психанул чуть-чуть, когда понял, что замечательная зима, которую Геральт нарисовал себе в воображении и которую из кожи вон лез, чтоб обеспечить, рухнула вместе мечтами о дальнейших привычных и таких замечательных отношениях. Решил выставить любовника сам. Пока тот не выставил Геральта. Глупо, а может даже, трусливо. Пришло время для покаянной речи. Только где найти умные слова? Геральт набрал воздуха в грудь и тут Лютик ткнул его кулаком в грудь и заявил:<br/>      – Я иду с тобой. Это не обсуждается!<br/>      – Нет! Если потребуется, я тебя свяжу и велю Фенриру тебя держать!<br/>      – Ха! – Лютик сложил руки на груди и задрал нос, – Ты такой наивный, Геральт.<br/>      Терпелка не лопнула, лишь опасно трещала по швам. Геральт в очередной раз напомнил себе о своем долге, профессионализме и чем грозит потеря контроля и решил воззвать к рассудительности, раз уж она завелась в буйной головушке бывшего любовника.<br/>      – Лютик, ты теперь не бродячий трубадур. Ты теперь...<br/>      Договорить Геральт не успел. Лютик уткнулся носом ему в грудь и протянул:<br/>      – Гера-а-альт. Я так устал быть серьезным.<br/>      <br/>      ****<br/>      – Тонкий шрам на моей круглой попе – рваная рана в твоей душе, – мурлыкал Лютик привстав в стременах.<br/>      Шрам и правда имел место быть на одной круглой заднице. Свеженький.<br/>      <br/>      Вчера Геральт расстроился, не обнаружив у Лютика на правой руке привычных глубоких борозд-мозолей от струн. Лютик не пел. Лютик не играл. Лютик честно старался быть порядочным сеньором. Не поющий Лютик – это хуже керосина. Серьезный. Усталый. Замотанный. Кошмар любого добропорядочного ведьмака, решившего спутаться с трубадуром.<br/>      Однако стоило Геральту чуток расчувствоваться, как он оказался поваленным на пол, а его милость виконт улегся сверху, опутав всеми конечностями. Геральт тоже не железный и не бревно. Кровушка отлила от мозга. Здравый смысл с чуйкой помахали лапками и свинтили. Совесть заявила, что это вообще не её епархия. В общем, бросили Геральта на произвол сбрендившего виконта, чем тот воспользовался, наплевав на то, что Геральт весь день провел в седле.<br/>      Потом они всё же перебрались в спальню, где продолжили объясняться. Лютик – словами. Геральт, как мог.<br/>      В процессе бурного примирения и попыток отговорить виконта, ведьмачья терпелка всё же лопнула и Геральт слегка прикусил одно полупопие. За что получил тихий взвизг, обиженный взгляд, надутые губы и подушкой по физиономии.<br/>      – Геральт, не тупи. Я все равно пойду, – твердил Лютик. – И некому будет меня защитить. На Феню не рассчитывай.<br/>      А утром так вообще заорал не вылезая из койки:<br/>      – Мы идем б ить монстра! Седлайте коней!<br/>      Потом ещё и завтрак на двоих приказал подавать прямо в комнату. Хорошо хоть Геральт штаны успел надеть. Виконт Леттенхоф оказался такой же бесстыжий и такой же отбитый, как трубадур Лютик. А может, даже хуже.<br/>      <br/>      По мере приближения к замку Лютик угомонился и даже чуть сник. Оно понятно. Во двор въехали в полном молчании. Лютик мрачно озирался. Фенрир тревожно принюхивался, хотя замок, несмотря на небольшую запущенность, вовсе не выглядел зловещим. Разве что распахнутые ворота, опущенный мост и полное безлюдье.<br/>      – Лютик, держи лошадей, – приказал Геральт и получил в ответ лишь сумрачный взгляд.<br/>      Фенриру приказать, как раньше бывало, держать Лютика? Геральт не был уверен, что тот его послушается. Чуйка любезно напомнила, что Лютик для хитрожопого волчары – кормилец и поилец. И сколь бы Фенрир не именовал самого Геральта «Вожаком», по ходу именно Лютик командовал лохматым прохвостом. Лошадей остался сторожить Фенрир.<br/>      <br/>      Следов монстра во дворе или на стенах не нашлось. Само собой, Геральт не собирался расслабляться. Особенно когда они вошли в донжон. Однако его всё больше и больше беспокоил Лютик. Где безбашенность? Где азарт? Где желание немедленно найти приключение на свою задницу? Геральт понимал – надо как-то подбодрить Лютика. Нужные слова не находились.<br/>      – Тебе следовало остаться дома, – проворчал Геральт, не выдержав напряженно тоскливого молчания.<br/>      – Я и так увяз в делах по самые брови. Как пчела в сиропе... Геральт, смирись. – Безапелляционно заявил Лютик и вдруг заорал во все горло: – Я увяз, как пчела в сиропе, и не выбраться мне уже. Тонкий шрам на моей круглой попе – рваная рана в твоей душе!<br/>      Геральт всё-таки саданул себя по лбу.<br/>      – Не ори! Кто в замке ни жил, ему незачем знать, где у тебя шрамы.<br/>      – Стесняешься? Ты меня стесняешься?<br/>      – Лютик! Блядь! Не пугай мне монстра.<br/>      Лютик нервно хохотнул, но орать прекратил. Вместо этого он принялся рассказывать:<br/>      – Это главный зал. Вот тут обычно сидел отец. А мать у окна за прялкой. Чтоб ей не было холодно, ставили корзину с углем.<br/>      <br/>      Над главным залом располагались покои обитателей замка. Геральт мельком оглянулся. Запустение имело место быть. Но в то же время чувствовалось, что здесь кто-то жил. Замок не безлюден. Хорошо бы если бы это были просто бродяги, которым пофиг, где ночевать. Геральт остановился и не глядя достал из сумки зелье. Мерзкий вкус. Но куда деваться. Через несколько секунд не самых приятных ощущений на Геральта навались звуки и запахи.<br/>      Зрение обострилось настолько, что стал виден полудохдый милипиздрический паук, застывший в попытке сплести сеть в дальнем углу. Чуткий нос распознал, кроме запаха Лютика, в комнате еще один довольно свежий человеческий след. И будь Геральт проклят если это не чародей.<br/>      Геральт подошел к камину. Он был холодный. Однако не похоже, чтоб остаткам углей и пеплу там было несколько месяцев.<br/>      – Лютик! Рядом!<br/>      – Ага. К ноге. – Лютик и не думал слушаться. Вместо этого он рванул к двери.<br/>      Припомнив некоторые интересные способы сношения, Геральт, достал меч и поспешил следом. За дверью оказалась лестница, по которой ебучим кузнечиком скакал бешеный виконт-трубадур.<br/>      – Лютик!<br/>      Лютик скрылся. Через пару секунд ухо уловило скрип несмазанных петель, неразборчивый возглас и всхлип, грозящий перейти в рыдание, а затем старческий скрипучий голос:<br/>      – О! Юлиан! Ты пришел, мой мальчик! Иди, обними меня. Это такая трагедия!<br/>      Геральту ничего не оставалось как устремиться по лестнице.<br/>      <br/>      Каморка чародея оказалась под самой крышей и занимала весь чердак. Распахнутую дверь вышибать не потребовалось. За ней-то и обнаружилась пропажа в объятьях благообразного старца с бородой до самых колен.<br/>      – Геральт! Он жив! – хлюпал носом Лютик, вытирая сопли седой бородой, – Это Дубдур. Он жив!<br/>      – Добро пожаловать в Леттенхоф, ведьмак Геральт, – поприветствовал его Дубдур.<br/>      – Хм.<br/>      Геральт знал, что он являет собой неприглядное зрелище. Но Лютика такой вид не смущал, а на остальных Геральту было положить с прихлопом. Дубдур же никак не показал, что ему неприятны зрачки, полностью залившие глазные яблоки, почерневшие вены и чрезмерная бледность Геральта. Чародей же. Тем более явно старый. Однако суть не в этом. Геральта волновали другие вопросы. Но прежде чем он успел открыть рот, Лютик шмыгнул носом и затарахтел:<br/>      – Представляешь! Дубдур? выжил благодаря своим чарам. Я знаю, что никогда тебе не рассказывал, но сколько я себя помню, Дубдур всегда жил в нашем замке. Он говорил, что окончит здесь свои дни. Ибо Леттенхоф давно стал его домом. О! Я не хочу, чтоб он это делал так рано! Геральт! Он учил меня! Геральт! Я скучал по нему. Он единственный родной человек. Ну почти родной. Строго говоря, мы не одной крови. Но я все равно считаю его членом семьи. Геральт.<br/>      Да понял Геральт понял уже, что этот старец Лютику и за дедушку и за бабушку. Чего истерить-то?<br/>      – Да, мой мальчик, – погладил Дубдур Лютика по голове, – сами небеса привели тебя обратно. Тебе на роду написано спасти Леттенхоф.<br/>      Вообще Леттенхоф пришёл спасать Геральт, если не ударяться в философствования. Ну да это мелочи. Геральта волновало иное:<br/>      – Где найти монстра, и как вам удалось выжить?<br/>      – Мальчик мой, то что ты именуешь монстром, есть чудовище многоглазое и порождение чистого зла, обитающее в преисподней. Лишь чистый духом сможет победить его и не стать таким же. Нет от него защиты, кроме всевышней силы хаоса. Оно чувствует ментальные волны и тянется поглотить разум...<br/>      Дубдур много и долго обстоятельно рассказывал. Геральт стал подозревать, в кого Лютик такой балабол. Но если его любовник балаболил по большей части хотя бы с признаками логики (особой, извращенной, трубадурской), то тут понятно, что мозг усох, а рассудок вряд ли ночевал. Хотя, если весь словесный понос высушить, то останется следующее. Монстр нападал на людей не обладающих магией. То есть Лютик в бóльшей опасности, чем Геральт и само собой Дубдур. И всё же.<br/>      Геральт оттащил Лютика от старца, выпнул на лестницу, вышел следом, притворил дверь и поделился тем, что нашептывала чуйка:<br/>      – Не нравится он мне.<br/>      – Да ты белены объелся! Я Дубдура всю жизнь знал! Он может показаться странным. Может чуть не в себе. Но зла в нём на гран нет. «Не нравится»! Да кто тебе вообще нравится кроме Плотвы?!<br/>      «Ты» – вертелось на языке. Но момент для объяснений был не подходящий. Тем более, Лютик и так должен был знать, что Геральт за него любому глотку перегрызет.<br/>      – Слушай, Геральт, Дубдур – чародей. Но он старенький уже. На полставки у нас служит. По записям уже лет триста. Сроду от него никакой пакости не было. Чудил бывало. Один раз состряпал полосатую козу с рогами на хвосте. Но в жизни никого не обижал.<br/>      – Понимаешь, Лютик чародеи стремятся...<br/>      – К могуществу и часто на людей кладут большой и жирный хрен, или тупо развлекаются за их счет. Я помню Йеннифэр. Но Дубдур не такой. Он не злой, он увлекается, но сроду не творил зла людям. Оргий с конями точно не устраивал!<br/>      – Хм.<br/>      – Геральт, ну что ты хочешь? Убить его?<br/>      – Хм.<br/>      – Геральт?!<br/>      – Нет.<br/>      Лютик состроил моську. Чуйка сделал вид, что она ничего не говорила. Совесть сказала, что она вообще не при делах. Геральт почесал репу и нашёл решение. Сграбастав Лютика за шкиряк, он затащил его обратно в каморку Дубдура.<br/>      – Значит так! Ты остаешься здесь, – рявкнул Геральт, пресекая любые возражения, – Милсдарь Дабдур, под вашу ответственность...<br/>      – Юлиан избранный! – воздел руки Дабдур и тут же хватил Лютика за рукава, – Он призван в этот мир, чтоб принести всеобщее благо...<br/>      – Вот-вот! Короче! Вы здесь. Я за монстром. А если с Лютиком, то есть его милостью что случится... – Геральт оскалился и выразительно провел ладонью по горлу.<br/>      – Он избранный и принесет в этот в мир неисчислимые чудеса! – снова запел свою песню Дубдур, – Я тот кто поможет раскрыть его потенциал!<br/>      Слова о том как будет прекрасен новый мир вместе с Юлианом и сколько чудес ещё предстоит вообще и в частности несение курами золотых яиц, Геральт дослушивал уже по пути вниз. Лютик был надежно заперт на чердаке вместе с психом – меньшее из двух зол по сравнению с возможным столкновением с неизвестным монстром.<br/>      <br/>      По личной статистике Геральта, большинство всяких чудищ предпочитали ныкаться, где-нибудь пониже – в воде, под землей. Были, конечно, драконы и всякие там горные обитатели. Но это редкость. И тут явно не тот случай. Тем более наверху Геральт следов монстра не обнаружил. Опять-таки, если актуален вопрос: «А был ли монстр?» – то все равно не помешает по-быстрому проверить подземелья и вернуться назад, встряхнуть чародея и вывести психа на чистую воду, или отправить на лечение.<br/>      Геральт не удивился, услышав, как кто-то ворочается там внизу. Он только вооружился обоими мечами и ускорил шаг. Геральт не удивился, почувствовав, как содрогаются стены и пол под ногами от возни чудовища. Лишь приготовился к возможной атаке. Геральт не удивился, увидев, два огромных светящихся глаза и очертания громадного змееподобного тела. Однако он едва не открыл от удивления рот, когда эти огромных глаза моргнули, а потом из пасти монстра раздалось:<br/>      – Ой-ёй!<br/>      Затем монстр ловко развернулся и зашуршал прочь.<br/>      «Заманивает, курва!» – решил Геральт и бросился в погоню, гадая, с какой стороны его поджидает пиздец. Однако, после непродолжительной погони, Геральт понял, что, в сущности, они кружат по подземелью. «Изматывает, курва» – подумал Геральт и принялся загонять монстра в одну из камер или кладовых. Не самое умное решение, но кто знает, насколько выносливо это чудовище. Бой предпочтительнее пока еще есть силы. Наконец монстр заполз в тупик, и, развернувшись страшенной шипастой харей, снова залупал глазками. Геральт занес меч, чтоб садануть меж гляделок, когда услышал:<br/>      – Не бейте меня, дяденька!<br/>      Геральт чуть не уронил мечи и челюсть.<br/>      – Блядь! Что?<br/>      – Вы некрасиво говорите. Но все равно, не бейте меня. Пожалуйста.<br/>      В темноте было видно чуть больше чем нихуя и то благодаря усиленному зрению. Однако чудище нападать не торопилось, а только усердно лупало зенками.<br/>      – Хм.<br/>      – Нинадааа, – Чудище вздохнуло.<br/>      Геральт, убедившись, что мечи в руках, а челюсть все еще крепится к черепу, перешел к делу:<br/>      – Отвечай четко и по существу. Имя, видовая принадлежность, способ питания.<br/>      – Я не знаю. Ем, что дают... и этих мохнатых, если поймаю. Но они противные. Пищат и хвосты у них облезлые. Тот двуногий в башне говорит, что я василиск, потому, что у меня глаза и гребень. А ещё он говорит, что я должен нести золотые яйца. А я не могу-у-у-у. Я же мальчи-и-ик.<br/>      Геральту показалось что ещё немного и этот василиск недоделанный сейчас разрыдается. Геральт не поверил бы. Но про яйца он уже что-то где-то слышал. Чуйка запричитала. Захотелось рвануть обратно на чердак. Однако, большее зло – оставлять неведомо кого за спиной.<br/>      – На василиска ты не тянешь. Васей будешь.<br/>      Чудище качнуло гребнем, явно не собираясь спорить.<br/>      – А ты наверх поднимаешься?<br/>      Чудище затрясло башкой:<br/>      – Не! Я один раз поднялся, а здешний главный двуногий меня увидел и упал. Второй на меня бросился и свалился с лестницы. Ы-ы-ы-ы! Все как стали! Я тут спрятался и больше не выходил. Только тот из башни иногда меня кормит и яйца требует нести-и-и-и.<br/>      Геральту стало нехорошо. Чуйка разверещалась: «А я тебе говорила!»<br/>      – А откуда ты взялся? – спросил Геральт отступая назад и прикидывая сможет ли он со скоростью бешеного трубадура сейчас подняться на чердак.<br/>      – Тот из башни говорит, что я – чудо, рожденное в пробирке. Говорит, что миру и мне нужна великая жертва. А я не хочу жертву. Я кушать хочу и боюсь.<br/>      «Блядь!» – Заявила чуйка. Геральт уже не слушал никого. Выбив пару дверей и снеся одну совершенно ничем не повинную деревянную стену, Геральт ворвался к чародею. Геральт не успел на пол-мгновенья. Ебанутый с размаху вонзил под ребра осиновый кол распластанному на столе Лютику . Геральт видел, как содрогнулось тело, как начало темнеть от крови сукно и не мог пошевелиться. Мир замер. На секунду. Может, меньше.<br/>      <br/>      Дубдур, увидев Геральта, затряс бородой и выкатил свои бесцветные бельма и заявил:<br/>      – Он избранный, у него есть отметина! Шрам! Метка высших сил!<br/>      Шрам. Один-единственный, несмотря на богатую приключениями жизнь.<br/>      – Шрам, говоришь? – рыкнул Геральт занося меч.<br/>      Дубдур вырвал клок волос из бороды и начал что-то бормотать. Геральт ударил. Но видно, псих на поставки всё-таки что-то там раньше начародеил. Меч отскочил от невидимой преграды. А Дубдур снова завел свое:<br/>      – Это его судьба! Ты не понимаешь! Есть высшая цель! И каждый должен принести ей свою жертву! Это промысел небес и Хаоса! – Дубдур снова вырвал волос из бороды, – Тох-тох. Ебустан-еб-еб. Пусть несут куры золотые яйца.<br/>      – Шо?!<br/>      Дубдур разорвал свой волос на части и раскидал его над Лютиком. Геральт пустил в ход серебряный меч, но и он оказался бесполезен. Геральт с досады взвыл. Хрен с Дубдуром. Ему хана по-любому. Но вот поймать последний вздох Лютика показалось важным.<br/>      – Лютик.<br/>      Лютик по-прежнему пялился в потолок широко распахнутыми глазами. Слышал ли он Геральта? Понимал ли, что происходит? Геральт точно понимал, что он – дебил. Геральт проебал Лютика. Снова. Причем на этот раз капитально. Вдруг кто-то не то с небес, не то поближе, может, глас разума или совесть наконец проснулась, прошептал: «У тебя есть печать Соломона. Не мни сиськи. Хуже уже не будет!» Геральт достал из кармана печать, сжал её в кулаке и закричал:<br/>      – Я не хочу его терять!<br/>      Потолок заволокло серыми клубами с запахом подгорелого розового масла и ладана. Потом сущность выдуло в одно из узких окон и обратно втиснулась лишь голова.<br/>      – Не хочешь – не потеряешь, – заявил джин, – Чего орешь, как потерпевший? А ты не мешай, – шикнул он на Дубдура.<br/>      В другое окно пролезла серая полупрозрачная рука и выдернула кол. Похлопала Лютика по животу, затем по щекам. Лютик дернулся куда более основательно, громко выдохнул, икнул, крякнул и резко сел.<br/>      – Мама, бля!<br/>      Джин не торопился сваливать. Он подпер голову рукой и явно приготовился наблюдать за происходящим. В балагане не хватало только Фенрира.<br/>      Глазенки Дубура заметались. Он хватился за бороду и приготовился вырвать очередной клок. Наученный горьким опытом, Геральт тянуть не стал. Перехватив бороду, возможно сломав старческую граблю, он резко дернул чудотворца на себя.<br/>      – А ну иди сюда, трах тебя тебидох, старик Похабыч! – Одним движением Геральт перерубил седые волосы у самого подбородка и пригрозил: – Я те сейчас шерсть ещё и на жопе повыдираю.<br/>      Милосердным Геральт быть не собирался. Он снова занес меч, собираясь снести шизанутому чародею голову. Дубдур завращал глазами, затрясся и запричитал:<br/>      – Клянусь, оттуда не буду колдовать!<br/>      – Откуда? – не понял Геральт<br/>      – С задницы, – любезно пояснил Дубдур, – Клянусь всем сущим. Хоть непреложный обет дам! Ни одного волоска с попы не выдеру.<br/>      – А ты что, пробовал? – искренне изумился Лютик.<br/>      – Ага, пробовал. Вот и пошло всё через жопу, – заявил появившийся Фенрир.<br/>      – Так вот как получаются василиски, – сказал джин. <br/>      На лестнице зашуршало. Фенрир подпрыгнул и повернулся носом к двери:<br/>      – Ух ты! Василиск?! Ай мама моя сука! Я не смотрю! У-у-у-у-у! – завыл он и спрятал нос в лапах.<br/>      – Чудовище! – радостно завопил Лютик. – Василиск!<br/>      – Я в прошлый раз тебе обещал город разрушить, – напомнил джин, – Когда начнём?<br/>      – Вожак, может опять схватим балбеса и свалим?<br/>      Балаган в дурдоме. И Геральт был счастлив.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жить захочешь – не так раскорячишься.<br/>      «Особенности национальной охоты»<br/>      </p><p><br/>      Бельтейн Геральт встречал в Леттенхофе, где благополучно торчал второй месяц, в постели с Лютиком, где не менее благополучно торчал каждую ночь.<br/>      Геральт ожидал больше сложностей и проблем. Но в маленьком Кераке, каждый, у кого свой клок земли и крепость – сам себе король. Лютика любили. Как же! Победитель василиска! Тем более, молодой господин был незлобив, приветлив, не лез к женам, дочерям и сестрам своих вассалов. Правда, не сказать, что сами дочери, жены и сестры вассалов этому особо радовались. Ну да ладно. Главное, что Лютик оказался вполне сносным хозяином.<br/>      Геральта тоже... можно сказать любили. Или терпели. Как победителя василиска. Ибо на одной незлобивости далеко не уедешь. Ведьмак, стоивший двух десятков бойцов, пришелся кстати. Это если не считать готовности джина разрушить город. Даже Гедрюс со временем перестал кривить рожу.<br/>      Оказалось, лысый брюзга был жутко недоволен тем, что Геральт обозвал Лютика виконтом, хотя тот уже ходил в баронах, и милостью, а не сиятельством. Страшный грех. Куда там мужеложству. Геральт в душе не ебал всю эту иерархию.<br/>      – А придется, – покатывался со смеху Лютик, – И бархат носить с парчой. Не будешь же ты за столом сидеть в своей амуниции.<br/>      Геральту  и в амуниции, и в льняной рубашке было неплохо.<br/>      Но, как только утряслись проблемы с этикетом, Гедрюс нашёл новый повод для ворчания – наследники. С этим было сложнее. Геральт всего лишь Ведьмак, а не какой-то там маг-чародей. Варианты, конечно, были. Но Лютик и тут отколол.<br/>      В один из апрельских дней, с чувством глодая куриную ножку, наслушавшийся с утра бубнёжа и вдоволь налюбовавшейся на  недовольную рожу своего мажордома, Лютик заявил:<br/>      – Гедрюс, Я тут подумал насчет твоих опасений. Они вполне обоснованы.<br/>      Гедрюс важно поджал губы и вытянулся в струнку. Лютик продолжил:<br/>      – Да и Геральт – ведьмак, чья жизнь посвящена истреблению монстров, наверняка заскучал в замке.<br/>      Э? Да, Геральт помнил свой долг – убивать чудовищ, мотаясь по свету. Да, сидя в замке, с этим проблемы. Ежедневные ночевки в постели под крышей. Еда три раза в день. Лютик – серьёзный днём и немедленно начинающий валять дурака вечером, стоило   ему остаться наедине с Геральтом. Пожалуй, Геральт вполне мог потерпеть скуку месяц-другой, или годик-десятый.<br/>      – Так что, подумав, я нашёл прекрасный выход.<br/>      Геральт отложил ложку. Фенрир поднял голову и одно ухо.<br/>      – Отрекусь. Передам Леттенхоф своему кузену Ферранту.<br/>      – Ферранту де Леттенхофту – инстигатору королевского трибунала Керака?! – выкатил в ужасе глаза Гедрюс.<br/>      – Ага, – невозмутимо продолжил обгладывать куриную ножку Лютик, – у него с детьми все в порядке. Женат. Пользуется уважением короля. Твердый характер. А я вернусь к своему призванию – поэзии и буду сопровождать Геральта в его странствиях, избавив тем самым Леттенхоф от позора.<br/>      – Как-как-кого позора? – стал заикаться Гедрюс.<br/>      – Ну такого, – неопределенно покрутил рукой Лютик.<br/>      Фенрир открыл рот и издал звук более походивший на кваканье, чем на рык, лай или человеческую речь. Геральт напомнил себе, что все хорошее быстро кончается. Но если Лютик и правда согласится стать его спутником, то это больше, чем Геральт мог ожидать от этой жизни.<br/>      <br/>      Спустя два часа его отловил Гедрюс и практически начал умолять:<br/>      – Милсдарь ведьмак Геральт. А не могли бы вы остаться  в замке? Ведь даже у зверя есть нора. Что бы и вам не обрести дом? Ведь не тюрьма же. Чай на чудовищ можно охотиться и в Кераке. Вон слышал, у барона Мюнхгаузена опять утопцы какие-то дикие развелись. Бегают в виде половинок лошадей. Что б не выехать, а потом вернуться? Да и не к чему Леттенхофу хозяина менять. Не по-людски это. Вы мудрый. Объясните это господину. Сделайте одолжение. Вдруг какой другой василиск заведется?<br/>      Геральт почесал репу и сделал одолжение. «Уговорил» хихикающего Лютика. Тем более, что появление василиска было вполне возможно. Не нового, конечно. А Васи, которого Фенрир предложил отправить на воспитание к своему брату Ёрмунганду.<br/>      – А он его плохому не научит? – засомневался Геральт.<br/>      – Вожак, обижаешь. Ёрмунганд – флегматик и философ. Он литературу любит.<br/>      – Это-то я и имел в виду. Будет ещё один поэт-гуманитарий, только не с лютней и мелкий, а... – Геральт развел руки, демонстрируя масштаб возможной катастрофы.<br/>      <br/>      В общем, Геральт с Лютиком и Фенриром решили остаться в Леттенхофе. Раз уж так нужно. Геральт согласен скучать. Правда с Лютиком это трудно. Даже если ты просто лежишь. Особенно если ты просто лежишь. Вот так лежишь себе спокойно, а в ухо заявляют:<br/>      – Ты меня любишь. Я точно знаю.<br/>      – Не говори чепухи, – показательно скривился Геральт. Ибо не любил всю эту лирику.<br/>      Лютик и не подумал огорчаться. Вместо этого он практически залез на Геральта и принялся доставать:<br/>      – Ни капельки не любишь? Вот совсем, совсем? Вот даже вот столечко?<br/>      Геральт задумался.<br/>      – Нет. Просто... Лютик, нам не по пятнадцать лет, и мы не в твоих балладах.<br/>      – А что ты чувствуешь?<br/>      – Ну... Я тебя терплю.<br/>      Лютик смотрел. Глазами смотрел. Глазами. <br/>      – Я стараюсь чтоб ты не влип куда. А если влип, то мой долг – вытащить. Защитить.<br/>      Лютик смотрел и молчал. И так уж молчал, что лучше бы орал самую кошмарную похабщину. Геральт так-то не особо любил говорить про романтику и прочую белиберду. Но тут под таким взглядом хочешь не хочешь, а скажешь. Геральт напрягся и выдавил:<br/>      – Я стараюсь, чтоб тебе было хорошо со мной.  Глотку за тебя перегрызу.<br/>      – Вот ты дубина, Геральт. Это и есть любовь. – умиротворенно мурлыкнул Лютик и положил голову на грудь Геральта.<br/>      – Да ни черта! У меня никаких этих самых... бабочек в животе, про которых ты пел.<br/>      – Ты ж ведьмак, Геральт. Какие бабочки? Если кто у тебя там вспорхнет, то только крокодильчик.<br/>      Геральт, напомнив себе, что Лютик – отбитый на голову балбес, не стал спорить. Сложно конечно. Но Геральт – терпеливейший из ведьмаков и готов к любым трудностям.<br/>      <br/>      В общем, жили долго, счастливо и почти не нарывались.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>